Finally
by Virala
Summary: For 200 hundred years, the country has been under the rule of a vampire King. Over the course of time, humans have become enslaved and are sold in auction houses to the highest bid. While Eric struggles to set things right, help comes from an unlikely place; His pet Sookie. Rate M for later chapters. C.H owns the characters. I own the mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ****_AU/OOC_**** story! I've been wanting to write this for a while and I hope you guys enjoy. ****_It's different _****from what I've written before and this first chapter is a little information heavy, but I hope that doesn't deter you from giving this story a shot.**

**I'd like to thank christicdc for supporting me and being my awesome beta & sound board for this story. And I'd like to also that prinesszofia for her support as well as being another great sound board. You ladies are absolutely fabulous! *Huggles***

***Update - A HUGE thank you to Missy Dee for correcting my tenses and fixing some other mistakes. I am totally speechless! She is one of the Queens of FF and if you haven't read her stuff, stop reading this and go check out her stories. NOW. lol**

**Synopsis**

**For 200 hundred years, the country has been under the rule of a vampire King. Over the course of time, humans have become enslaved and are sold in auction houses to the highest bid. While Eric struggles to set things right, help comes from an unlikely place; His pet Sookie.**

**C.H owns all. I own the mistakes.**

**Finally**

**Chapter 1**

**SPOV**

The stage lights are so bright, they're almost blinding. I can't see anything beyond the the small round platform that I'm standing on. The room is so cold, and I want more than anything to cover myself with my hands or my arms. I want to cover my exposed breasts with my long hair, but I can't. I'm not allowed to move. The only thing I have on my body is my thick steel collar around my neck that has my ID etched into the cold metal.

06012185. O+. N.

Date of Birth. Blood Type. Master status.

"Stand still. Keep your head down and arms to the side," was all the vampire said before pushing me onto this damn stage.

I hate this. I don't want to be here. I'm not a thing to be bought, but I have no say in the matter.

None of us do.

For over two hundred years, humans have been nothing more then a source of food and entertainment for vampires. As children, they teach us it's an honor to become a pet of a vampire. That we should strive to become one and endeavor to please our Master. From the time we can talk, we're required to go to training facilities so that we can learn how to properly walk, sit, pose, and talk. How to behave around vampires and other supernaturals. To learn the culture and laws of the supernatural world. They teach us everything they think is necessary if we were ever to be turned and all the while they strip us of what's left of our humanity.

We all know that as soon as we turn twenty-one, we're sent to auction houses. I knew this day would come, but it doesn't make this moment any easier. Everyone in my town couldn't wait till they turned twenty-one. They truly believed that it was an honor to be wanted by a vampire and some even want to be good pets in hopes of being turned one day.

Not me.

Not everyone who goes to the auction house gets bought, and I'm holding onto the hope that no one will even notice me, much less bid on me.

One of three things is going to happen tonight. Either I will be bought as a pet and only my master can lay a finger or fang on me. I can be bought as a donor where any vampire could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Or no one will bid on me.

The last options is the one I'm praying for.

If no vampire bids on me then I will be sent home and will only have to donate blood twice a month for the rest of my life. I want to go back to the little house I grew up in and hide from the world. I want my parents and brother back. I want my Gran back. I want to be free. Free to do whatever the hell I want. Free to make my own choices.

Free.

But it doesn't matter what I want.

I am only human. Well, mostly human. My telepathy has to come from somewhere and it sure doesn't come from my human nature.

I know not all vampires view us as food and objects to be owned. Rasul Nabi was my towns pet training instructor and the only friend I had. I guess he took pity on me since everyone in my town thought I was crazy for not wanting to be a pet, donor or vampire.

Rasul was always respectful and nice to me, but he was the only vampire to treat me that way. The other vampires in town treated all of us as if we were nothing. But I guess to them we are nothing. At least not until we turn 21.

I never understood why the king created the law that no humans were to be touched, glamoured or fed from until we were of age. This is the same king who, according to Rasul, held monthly feasts to slaughter dozens of humans for entertainment. The same king who enslaved humans and turned us into mindless sheep. Why would he care how old we were?

Despite my confusion, I am still grateful for that law. Rasul never told me why the king created it, just that he had no choice.

The things Rasul did share with me were stories of the past. He told me that during the war he fought along side humans and truly believed that one day things would return to the way they were. He was the one that gave me hope. Hope that maybe humans, vampires, weres, shifters and fae can peacefully coexist again like how it used to be before the War of Elefthería. Before our King turned us into mindless sheep. Into their playthings.

The War of Elefthería; it's been all but forgotten by humans, but Rasul would tell me stories about it when I was a child. The stories fascinated me and I think about it quite often. An ancient vampire named Ocella, declared war on humans, believing we had no right to be free; believing that our only purpose was to feed and service vampires.

Fortunately, many from the supernatural community joined the humans cause and they helped fight for our freedom. The leader of the human faction was Ocella's younger brother, Godric. Apparently, he was Ocella's complete opposite. He believed that all life should be respected and that humans had the right to be free. That we had worth.

The thing I found most fascinating was that fact that even though Godric was the leader of the human faction, it was his child that held the fate of the war in his hands.

Godric's child goes by many names. Angel of Death, Death's Hand, Dragon of the North, Berserker, Tyr, The Norse Man, but he is most popularly know as The Viking. The Viking is known to be able to obliterate vampires thousands of years older than him and destroy armies as if they were nothing. Many believe his strength, speed and battlefield prowess were gifts from his Gods and some believed he is a God.

Rasul says that Ocella was on the verge of defeat until someone close to Godric betrayed him. In the end, The Viking had to choose between the life of his maker and the future of humans. He chose his maker and I can't fault him for that. Even if I want to hate him for making that choice, I can't. As selfish as it sounds, I would have made the same choice if it were my family's life on the line.

I used to dream of him when I was a little girl. From the books I read about vikings, I always imagined him to be of average height, blonde hair, and a well groomed beard. I always hoped that one day he would end the King and humans would be free. In my dreams, the Viking was my knight in shining armor. He was my hero. In my own twisted fantasy, he was my Viking.

My attention is brought back to the darkness before me when I hear the dark growls and snarls of vampires. There's tearing of flesh and the sick crunching of bones, and I fight the urge to run. There's murmuring and whispering followed by a singular loud voice then more murmuring. Another loud voice echos in the large room, but it's followed by silence then two loud knocks signifying the end of the bid.

Then it hits me. I am never going home again.

The vampire that pushed me onto the stage is addressing the crowd and speaking in a language I don't understand. They always do that. Rasul told me it was Latin, and it's the king's native, and preferred language. What I do know is that he's announcing the one that won the bid for me, and the name that falls from his cold dead lips makes my heart stop.

Ocella

The vampire that started the war and enslaved humans. The vampire I hate and fear the most.

The King.

Appius Livius Ocella

I'm too shocked to notice that I've been yanked off the stage and I'm being led down the narrow halls of the building. The vampire leading briefly stops and talks with another vampire before escorting me into a small, dimly lit, brick room. I realize that I'm about be handed off to the King and my heart starts beating wildly. I'm going to die, and the King is the one that is going to kill me. I am sure of it. Rasul told me that it's very rare for the King to take pets anymore. He really only buys humans to use a one time play thing and he only ever buys males.

When the vampire escorting me stops and bows, he shoves me in front of him. I immediately drop to my knees, spread my legs, straighten my back, turn my face to the side and bare my neck. It's one of the first poses we're taught and I hate it. I hate it all. I am a human dammit! Not a toy! But I don't want to die, so what choice do I have?

My eyes are closed and I wait for something, anything to happen. I can tell that the vampire that brought me in has left, and there are two voids in front of me. One of them is talking and suddenly I hear the sound of fangs snapping down and a deep menacing growl fills the room.

This is it…

My hot tears silently streak down my face and I wait for death to take me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I sit in the back limousine with my sheathed sword resting across my lap. It is the same sword my father gave me when I went on my first raid at the age of twelve. The blade is almost four feet in length and the tip is coated in silver. My sword, though somewhat small for my frame, is an extension of me. I have destroyed entire armies and kingdoms with this weapon. I have won wars and changed the course of history in the twelve hundred years I have been vampire. Now I protect a vampire whom I loathe and want nothing more than to stake and watch the life fade from his eyes before he turns into ash.

But I can't and I won't. Not yet.

I can feel his gaze roaming over my body as he looks at me with longing and lust. Ever since the night I rose from the ground in Godric's arms, Ocella has always wanted me.

"You seem... anxious," Ocella quietly says in his native tongue.

Ocella is many things. Cruel, unrelenting and vindictive are more of his well known qualities. However, he is also patient, observant and intelligent, which is a combination that makes him far deadlier than most vampires.

For the past three nights, I have felt... something. It has been growing stronger and stronger each night I have risen. At first I thought it was nothing. By the second night I did my best to ignore it, but when I rose this evening there was no evading it. It's not the same pull I felt when I made Pam. No. This is... stronger, deeper and almost urgent. I've never experienced anything like this before and it worries me. It worries me that the closer we drive to the auction house, the more intense this pull… this yearning becomes.

I can't afford a distraction, not now, not while Ocella still has power over me. No matter what this feeling means and no matter how much I want it.

Whatever this is, I cannot allow it to affect me.

I divert my gaze from the window to the vampire sitting across from me.

"I was hoping to see Godric tonight. It's been more than a month since I've last seen him."

"Has it been a month already?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Indeed."

Ocella has found reason after reason to keep me close to him, leaving me little to no time to see my maker. He's been doing this for years, but this is the longest I've gone without seeing Godric.

"Be as it may, you are my guard when I leave the safety of the palace. Where I go, you go. And tonight I've wanted to personally select on a few humans for the upcoming Fors Fortuna Feast," he replies.

The feast is nothing more than an excuse to slaughter humans and I want no part of it. Even before the war, I may have not held humans in the highest regard, but I was never unnecessarily cruel to them. I believe respect must be earned no matter who or what you are and though these breathers don't elicit my respect, it doesn't mean I want to murder them. What bothers me the most is that no matter what vampires do to them, these humans idolize and worship us. Even if it means being used as a feed, fuck and a toy that is tortured and slaughtered at the end, they gladly do it. It's only in their last moments that they show fear and it is something I have no appetite to take part of.

Human's desire for us is quite pathetic and all the humans under Ocella's rule are the same. No thought for themselves, no personalities, no... nothing. They're all the same mindless bloodbags and remind me of fangbangers that threw themselves at us when we first revealed our existence. It's fucking pitiful but it's my fault. I'm the reason they're like this, but if I had to do it all over again, I would still choose my maker.

"Perhaps this month you will partake in the festivities," he says, but he knows I won't. "You should not fight against your nature, Eric. You are vampire and it is your right to do what you want with these humans. We are their Masters and they are nothing. One day you will see that."

I know it frustrates Ocella that I refuse to own a pet or fuck a human. I won't even look at them unless I need to feed, and no matter how many times he makes me come to this place, I never so much as glance at them. I have no need to own a human. As for having sex with them? It's not that I don't want a warm body to take pleasure in, I've just lost all desire to do so. Even after 200 years my rage has not faded, and the only true desires I have are to free my maker and end Ocella.

The limousine pulls up to the back entrance of the auction house and I quickly exit the vehicle. Slinging my sword across my back, I escort the King inside the building. It's a large two story brick building that was once used as a performing arts theater many years ago. With a quick scan of the room, I count 43 vampires, four shifters, and I can smell at least a dozen different humans.

I follow Ocella and we take a seat in his designated balcony as we wait for the auction to begin. We remain silent and the pull I've been feeling has me practically vibrating in my seat. The survivalist in me demands that I either kill the individual responsible for this pull or send him as far away as possible. This distraction is becoming almost overwhelming and it needs to end. But my instincts tell me to embrace this feeling and to do whatever it takes to keep it.

To cherish it.

The stage light turns on and a short vampire in a black suit with long black braided hair walks on to the stage. In Latin he announces there are 24 humans for sale today, thirteen males and eleven females. The males are the first to bid and one by one, they step onto the platform and are all too happy when purchased. Ocella purchases seven for the feast and all but two are bought by other vampires.

Then it happens.

The pull I've been feeling for the past three night feels like it's consuming me, and for the first time I turn my head towards the stage. The first female to be auctioned is pushed onto the small platform and she's absolutely stunning. Long golden hair reaches her waist and her breasts are the most beautiful I've ever seen. She's not a bag of bones as most females are. No. She has soft, luscious curves, a small waist and my fangs ache to sink into her flawless sun kissed skin. I can't see her face since she does not lift her head, but I know without a doubt it's this woman that I am drawn to. She is calling me and I fight my every instinct to answer her.

I want her.

Vampires start aggressively bidding on her and her price goes from three thousand to forty-five thousand within the first minute, which is almost unheard of. My fangs snap down at the thought of her going home to any of these vampires.

Ocella notices.

"She is quite beautiful, isn't she?" he observes.

I remain silent. I can't take my eyes off of her and when a fight over her breaks out, I contemplate killing everyone in here so they can't have her. It would take meer of seconds.

Ocella glances over to the fight happening below us in the crowd.

"It appears she has caught the attention of Marcus Fletcher and William Compton," he says.

Marcus is a fool to fight Compton as Bill is almost three times his age. I listen as Compton breaks Fletcher's neck and I see the human woman flinch at the sound.

"Fifty thousand," Compton snarls, daring any other vampire to bid against him. Others are murmuring their defeat, while every one of my instincts tells me to place a bid. That this woman is mine and mine alone. However, the voice inside my head argues that she's a distraction that could get either my maker or me killed. Is she worth the risk?

This incredible warmth in my chest has my instincts screaming yes, while the survivalist in me shouts no. It isn't until Ocella calls out a bid for fifty thousand and one that I tear my eyes away from the woman, and look at Ocella with shock. He never bids on females.

He simply grins. No one bids against the King unless it's their true death they seek. When his bid is followed by complete silence, two loud knocks of a gavel echoes through the room and the bid is closed.

"Come, let us go see our new trinkets," he says with an excitement that concerns me.

I follow him in silence as we make our way to the small room in the back of the building. The seven males Ocella won are all sitting on the floor in different poses, and a vampire waits for Ocella's instructions.

"Have them delivered by tomorrow night," he gestures to the men. "I want to see the girl before we leave, then have her shipped to Eric's quarters tonight."

The vampire bows, then escorts the men out the room.

I turn to Ocella and find him studying me with a triumphant glare.

"Why?" I simply ask.

"Never have I commanded you to take a pet. I've always believed that sooner or later you would embrace and accept your vampire nature."

The door opens and the vampire hosting the bid, bows then pushes the woman in front of him and takes his leave, shutting the door behind him. The woman immediately assumes a position on her knees and bares her neck to us. I can't look away from her. Her blood, her body, her... everything is calling me.

"You see, Eric," Ocella continues, "For the past two centuries you have not looked at a human the way you have tonight. This little human has awakened something inside of you. I can feel it."

"I don't own humans," I firmly reply while memorizing every inch of her beautiful body.

"No? Not even her?" he asks. "I guess I could gift her to Compton since he drained his last pet, or perhaps I could add her to the feast? I'm sure many would enjoy this little bloodbag."

My fangs immediately snap down and a growl ruptures from my throat. I'll be damned if any other vampire lays a finger or fang on her. I'll kill them.

"Tell me you don't feel the need to own her; possess her. To fuck that warm cunt of hers. To drink her blood. To bathe in it," he says with a dark, malicious tone that he has perfected in his near three thousand years of life.

I don't reply and I can't move my eyes away from her. She's beautiful and I want nothing more than to run my hands all over her body and taste her in every way, but the smell of her salty tears stops me. She's afraid and it greatly disturbs me.

"This bloodbag," he says, then roughly grabs her chin and forces her to look up at him. "Is going to change your life. You will finally embrace who you are and it starts with her."

"Do you know who I am?" he asks her in English.

"Y-yes, your majesty. You're my King. You're my Master," she says with a sweet, shaky southern lilt.

He chuckles and bares his fangs at her. I can see her start to tremble.

"I am your King, but your Master I am not." He let's go of her chin and steps back.

"He is your Master," Ocella informs her as he gestures to me.

She looks up at me and for a second I think I see relief cross her exquisite face. Even with tears leaking out of her large blue eyes, she's perfect.

She slightly bows her head then turns and bares her neck to me.

"Master," she whispers.

I look down at her and watch her blood pump through the artery of her long, slender neck. I may despise Ocella, but he is right about one thing. This human woman is going to change my life.

* * *

**Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them! Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Just wow! ****Thank you to all who are taking the time to read and review this story! I'm incredibly shocked at how many reviews, PMs, follows and favs this story has gotten. THANK YOU!**

**I've received a lot of comments and PMs from people telling my that they like that this a dark and angsty story. I'm sorry to tell you guys but this is not a dark or angsty fic (or at least I don't think it is, lol). It will have its moments but I hope this doesn't deter you guys from giving this story a shot. ****I tried my best to reply to all the wonderful reviews I've gotten for this story. If I missed you I'm really sorry! Also, some reviewers have the PM feature disabled so I was unable to respond.**

***Arya S- You've always been sweet and supportive with your reviews but I've never been able to message you since you're a guest. Thank you for kind and encouraging words. I appreciate every single one of them! **

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta and sound board Christicdc! And to princesszofia for supporting me in this endeavor! xoxo**

*******Update -Thank you Missy Dee for fixing my tenses and other mistakes. xo**

**C.H. Owns the characters. I own the mistakes.**

**Finally**

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV**

After getting a new collar I'm taken to a large, windowless, black van and placed in the back. The metal bench seat is freezing against my bare skin, but I'm grateful to be alone. I can tell that the man driving the van is some sort of were but I ignore his red, fuzzy thoughts and think about my new life.

Life. Though I'm not sure I can call it living.

The only bright side I can see is that I don't belong to the King, but then again I don't know who my 'master' is. He can take me tonight, have his way with me then drain me dry and there wouldn't be a thing I can do or say to stop him. Or he can pass me around to other vampires until he either kills me or sends me back home.

There have been a few people over the years that have come back to Bon Temps. They were pets for years, but sent back due to vampires lack of interest and their wish to let them live. But whenever they come back, they're never the same. They're always obsessed with vampires and they go into hysterics trying to convince Rasul, or other vampires to take them back to the auction houses.

My father was one of those people. He and my mother were never bid on when they went to auction. They went back home, got married and had Jason and me. I remember for years we were happy until one day a vampire from the kings court visited the town and spotted my parents. He claimed my father for the king and he claimed my mother for himself. I was ten when he took our parents away and I was twelve when my father came back. He didn't even recognize me or Jason. He didn't remember mom either.

When I tried to read his mind it was almost impossible. My father had been glamoured within an inch of insanity and the only clear thoughts I could pick up was his need for sex and desire to be turned. He passed away in his sleep before my thirteenth birthday.

I'm not sure what's worse: becoming a pet who is used and eventually drained; being turned, or becoming a desperate shell of what was once a human.

I wonder how Jason is doing. He left for auction four years ago and I never saw him again. I remember he was so excited and was absolutely convinced that a beautiful female vampire was going to bid on him and would eventually turn him. It was his dream. That was everyone's dream. Even my cousin Hadley. She left for auction six years ago and I never heard from her again. I wonder if they were still among the living or at least the living dead.

I think back to my 'master'. For the brief moment that I did see him, he was horrifyingly beautiful. His light blue eyes have seared themselves into my mind and every time I close my eyes I can see them. I noticed he was much taller and thicker than the King, and his hair was the same color as mine. His fangs were the longest I'd ever seen and the growls emanating from his throat were scary as hell.

I was genuinely shocked and relieved he didn't bite me when I bared my neck to him. He didn't even touch me. He just looked at me, growled and then left with the King moments later.

What does that mean? Is he not happy with me being his pet? Does that mean he is going to kill me? My stomach is in knots and I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around myself. I think back the story of The Viking and wonder just how different life would be if he hadn't chosen his maker.

The van eventually comes to a stop and the door slides open revealing a beautiful, petite vampire. She has black hair pulled into a neat bun, brown eyes and a soft smile. She's wearing a creamed colored suit dress that fits her perfectly.

"Come child. We need to get you ready," she says with a slight accent.

I make my way out of the van and follow this woman to a large ten story, ivory building that is adorned with extravagant columns. We enter what looks like the back of the building and the click of her heels against the black granite floors echo through the very wide and empty halls. There are more columns inside and the white stone walls have some kind of engraving on them.

The mystery vampiress stops at a door and gestures for me to go in.

"I'll give you ten minutes. Then I will escort you to Eric's quarters where you will wait for him," she tells me.

I nod my head and slowly walk into the room and I find it's a shower room. My heart is racing and the knots in my stomach have gotten worse. In a little more than ten minutes this Eric could drain, or hurt, or do anything he wants to me. I don't want to die and I don't want to turn into what my father had become. Before I can get too far into room, the vampiress touches my arm and I turn to look at her.

"You're afraid. Almost all humans who come here are elated but you... you are different," she says as she studies my face.

"I don't want to die or…" The words freeze in my throat as I try and hold back my tears.

"Then count your blessing that you're Eric's and not the King's or anyone in his court." She gives me a small smile before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Ten minutes in the shower is definitely not enough. I could have easily stayed under the hot spray of water for an hour. I make quick use of the shampoo, conditioner and soap that's in there. By the time I turn off the water the vampiress comes back and quickly dries me off with a towel.

I can feel my body heat up with a blush staining my skin. I'm still not as comfortable with nudity like most humans. Rasul never made it mandatory during training sessions to be nude, so I always stayed fully clothed. Even though I've been naked this entire evening, I'm still uncomfortable; now this woman is drying me off and I just feel completely embarrassed. Granted, it only takes her a couple of seconds to get my body completely dry and practically all the water out of my hair, but still.

She quickly runs a comb through my hair, then hands me a large brown tunic which I quickly slip on. It's a thin linen that reaches my knees and I'm so incredibly grateful to be covered up. She leads me out of the room and down the hall to a bank of three elevator doors. The vampiress presses the round button on the wall and the middle elevator opens without making a sound. We enter the elevator and I make sure to stand behind her. When the metal doors close, she presses the number eight button and the elevator starts to rise.

Without turning, she says, "As I said before, I'll be taking you to your Master's quarters. It will be up to him to decide if you will stay with him or if you will be staying in the human facilities. There are fifty-seven other pets and forty-three donors in the palace. Like them, you are expected to treat your master with respect and do as you're told. I trust you remember your training and will put it to good use?"

There are five standard rules all pets must follow. One: obey your master. Two: put your master's needs above all others. Three: speak only when spoken to. Four: always address your master as such and five: always keep your face down to show your submission unless your master tells you otherwise.

I press my lips into a thin line and nod. "Yes, I do." The knot in my stomach has become a ball of fire and I know the vampiress can hear my heart trying to beat out of my chest with each floor we pass.

The beautiful woman turns to me and takes a deep breath.

"The smell of your fear is enticing little girl. It's not something we smell too often anymore," she purrs. "Would you believe me if I said I don't think there's anything you need to be afraid of. At least not yet?"

I take a chance and glance at her. She's smiling and her white fangs are pressing against her bottom lip. I don't know what to say so I slightly shake my head no and look back at the ground.

The vampiress let's out a small hum before turning back to face the doors.

"You're an interesting human. I think you'll do fine with your new Master," she says and the doors open to our destined floor.

Without another word I follow her through more bright windowless halls, a large open room and finally to a pair of french wooden doors in what seems like a secluded part of the building. I don't sense any other minds close by. The closest ones are a void and two humans on a floor below I picked up when we first got off the elevators.

My telepathy has always been something that I've embraced. I learned how to shield myself from the thoughts of those around me with little, to no effort by the time I was five. Granted, if someone is thinking loudly or directing their thoughts at me, I will hear it, but I've learned to tone it down to a dull background noise.

The vampiress opens the doors and gestures me to enter and I do. The room is large, circular and open. The walls are white, the floors are a dark hardwood and the ceilings are high with recessed lighting. Like the rest of the building, it's windowless. There are a couple of framed paintings on the walls throughout the room of what look like the ocean or the sea. Directly in front of me there's a large stone fireplace on the other side of the room with a white fur rug in front of it. There's a sitting area to the right of me with a large, dark blue sectional with dark red pillows, a sturdy looking wooden coffee table and two closed doors to the side.

On the opposite side of the room there's another closed door and the walls are lined with hundreds of leather bound books and a black leather reading chair tucked in the corner. Overall, the room is very clean and simple.

I can hear the vampiress' heels clack behind me as I take in the room.

"I don't know when your Master will be back but you are to wait here until he returns. Do you have any questions before I leave?" she asks.

I turn to face her. "No. Thank you."

Of course I have questions, but I'm sure they aren't the kind of questions she is willing to answer. What is Eric like? Does he have any other pets? Am I a replacement for a deceased pet? Did he kill his last pet? Who is he to the King? What does she mean I have nothing to afraid of yet?

"Very well. Welcome to your new home little girl." With that, she leaves and shuts the door behind her.

I would like nothing more than to explore the room, especially the wall of books, but if my Master finds me doing so without his permission I could be punished. I'd also like to sit on the sectional or the reading chair but again I don't have permission. I end up taking another sitting pose on the white fur rug in front of the fireplace I wait for Eric to arrive.

* * *

**EPOV**

The ride back to the palace is made in silence. What the fuck was I thinking when I agreed to take her as a pet. I've never owned a human. Even when vampires were still thought to be monsters of legends I never owned one. I understand that long ago there were instances when owning a pet was essential for our survival but since we came out of the coffin, owning humans has become an unnecessary practice. Owning her feels like I'm betraying Godric and everything we fought for, but I couldn't let her go to another vampire or be slaughtered in the upcoming feast.

She is without a doubt a beautiful woman and before this country went to shit under Ocella's rule, I would have definitely seduced her into my bed. I want to touch her, taste her, mark her, claim her but what surprises me the most is that I want to make her comfortable. I don't want her to fear me and I wish to see her... smile. Why? I've never cared for the happiness or comfort of humans before so why now? Why do I feel this intense pull to her? I don't even know this woman, yet I was ready to kill every vampire at the auction house for her.

Why?

The limousine pulls up to the palace and Ocella and I make our way out of the vehicle and to the guarded front doors.

"I will not need to leave the palace until after the Fors Fortuna Feast. I encourage you to take the time to enjoy your new pet with the free time I am gifting you," Ocella says as we stand in front of the entrance of the palace.

"And if I choose to spend my free time with my maker instead?" I ask and stop before entering the building.

Ocella turns to look at me. "Then that is your choice, but we both know you want her. I am not so foolish to think that you won't see Godric but when you return to your quarters she will be waiting for you. Waiting for you to feed from her, to fuck her, to do whatever your undead heart desires. You're a vampire Eric. It's about time you start acting like one," he says with a sneer. Without another word, I turn around and shoot up into the cloudless night sky but before I can get too far I hear Ocella call out to me.

"Do tell my brother I say hello!"

* * *

**Not much action here but I felt this little transition needed to be done. Next chapter we meet Godric, and Eric and Sookie are alone for the first time! **

**Leave a review! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for giving this story a shot! So many of you reviewers are so encouraging and supportive that it blows my mind, lol. THANK YOU! As I've told many of you in PM, I really really hope you guys like where this story goes. For seriously. Mind. Blown.**

***Update - Thank you Christicdc, Princesszofia and Missy Dee for helping me with this story! I appreciate everything you ladies do! xo**

**C.H. owns the characters. I own the mistakes**

**Finally**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Within fifteen minutes I land outside of a large, unguarded cave entrance that's deep inside the dense forest, west of the palace. I quickly make my way inside and navigate through the sharp twists and turns of the dark cave. A human would easily get lost in this massive and confusing maze, but I don't have to worry about finding anyone in this place. Ocella had four blood spells placed to ensure my obedience and one was placed on this cave. The spell only allows the blood of my maker to enter this subterranean area. Therefore, only Ocella, myself and my child can enter, although I am the only one that ever comes here. I ordered Pam to leave the country and Ocella never has had a reason to come here. He got what he wanted and this place was just a means to an end.

The second spell was placed on Godric so that he could never physically leave this cave. The third spell was placed on the silver chains that bind him so that they can never be removed from his body. Lastly, the spell that made all of this possible; If Appius Livius Ocella were to ever meet this true death, the torches that light my makers tomb will engulf the entirety of the cavern and burn everything inside, thus ending my beloved maker.

Ocella forced a powerful witch, Octavia, to casts these spells on this cave and others wards at the palace, but since these spells were done with blood magic only the caster could nullify them. Unfortunately, soon after the spells were set and proven effective, Ocella drained the witch and destroyed any chance of lifting the spells. He then outlawed the practice of witchcraft and magic. All those caught practicing would be convicted of treason; an offense punishable by death.

Ocella tortured Godric before putting him in the cave and preventing me from seeing him for three fucking weeks. For three weeks he didn't heal. For three weeks he tried to close the bond so I could not feel his pain, but I could feel everything. For two hundred years I have thought of every option, every move, every alternative that could free my maker. I could come up with nothing. At one point I thought if I could destroy the cave then the spells would dissipate. However, due to Godric's severely weakened state if the rocks crushed him, he may not survive and that was not risk we were willing to take.

We also spoke about ways to remove the restraints from him. The spell will not allow the silver to be removed from his body, but if we removed his hands and feet... he would be free. The only problem was making sure he would be able to heal. I'd given a donor my blood so he could feed Godric but it would have taken weeks of constant heavy feeding to fully heal him. When Appius found out what happened he tortured and drained the donor. Since then Godric made me swear I would never risk another human's life to feed him and I have honored my promise.

Even at vampire speed it takes a couple of minutes to make my way to the large opening deep inside the cavern. In the middle of a chamber my maker lays on his back; his wrists and ankles wrapped in silver and chained to a flat stone platform. The five ever burning torches that line the walls and illuminate the room are a bitter reminder of why I can't kill the king.

My maker's name falls from my lips as I bite into my wrist only to press it against his mouth. He is weak. So weak. The thick silver chains around his wrists and ankles are enough to hold him down and burn deep into his flesh. In some places, straight to the bone.

Godric slowly begins to feed as I touch and caress his face. His skin is white as snow and feels as tough as dry leather. His once vibrant blue eyes have turned to a dull gray. His dark brown hair has become thin and straw like. I would give anything to trade places with him. To ease his pain.

The guilt I feel for failing my Godric still hangs heavy in my undead heart. I should have found a better way to protect him. I should have never left his side. I should have killed Ocella when I had the chance. I should have known better than to trust anyone other than my maker and my child. If I ever find out who betrayed Godric... I will spend the rest of my immortal existence exacting vengeance. They will beg and plead for their end, but it will never come. Everyone and everything they ever loved will be destroyed before their eyes. It will only be their eternal anguish and my face they will ever know.

I can feel my wounds begin to heal so I re-puncture my wrist and bring it back to Godric's mouth and I watch as he begins feeding again.

For decades Godric would tell me that this wasn't my fault; that this would not last and the Gods will send help when we least expect it. 'Forgiveness is love, my child. Love is all.' Godric would tell me but no matter what he said, I'll never be able to forgive myself, Ocella or the betrayer. Never. I will meet my true death before there will be any forgiveness.

"Eric," Godric says, barely above a coarse whisper.

"Fader," I say and gently kiss him on his lips. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"You came when you could, my child," he struggles to say.

He doesn't ask about my child's progress in Europe. He knows that if there is any news, it will be the first words to leave my mouth when I see him. Since Pam landed in Europe she's been trying to find a witch powerful enough to manipulate, if not break the blood spells. A lot can happen in two hundred years and we're hopeful that the magic community will have grown more powerful. Powerful enough to help my free my maker. However, Pam's search hasn't yielded any witches that come close to Octavia's caliber. Octavia was truly a woman far beyond her time.

I kiss his forehead and sit next to him on the platform, making sure to avoid the silver.

"Kahuluta," Godric says.

A smile creeps onto my face as I remember King Kahuluta. When I was a little less than one hundred years old, Godric and I traveled to Mongolia. We were on our way to see the king to let him know we were in his kingdom. It would take a couple of nights to reach him since I wasn't able to fly for long periods of time without exhausting myself. On the second night we rose, we came across a small caravan of humans. On it we found gold, silks, precious stones and six virgin women, and by the time we moved on I had properly fucked and fed from all six women. We met with the King later that week and were permitted to stay in his kingdom for two weeks but we moved on only after staying for four nights.

It wasn't until over three hundred years later when we visited the King to ask permission to stay in his kingdom did we find out he wanted my true death. Apparently, the caravan was meant for Kahuluta and the virgins were an offering from the vampire Queen of Tibet as a marriage proposal gift. He remembered my scent and needless to say Kahuluta wanted me finally dead. But when he ordered his vampire and were guards to attack me, I slaughtered them all then seconds later I sliced Kahuluta's head from his body. Kahuluta was over a thousand years old and was known as a fierce warrior throughout the world. By ending him and his entire court, I earned my reputation as a powerful vampire and my life as a mercenary began.

For the next two hours Godric and I talk about our time in Mongolia. It's become our tradition of sorts. We reminisce about our past until Godric's body forces him to rest. However, the more time passes, the less Godric is able to stay awake.

"What is wrong?" he asks me. "You are distracted."

I am distracted. My mind keeps going back to her.

I tell Godric of the pull I've been feeling for the past three days and everything that occurred at the auction house. From the desire I had to end everyone, to the possessive feelings I have for this beautiful human girl.

"And you say it is not the same pull you felt when you found Pam?" he inquires.

"No. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. Even now I can feel it. It's as though she's calling me," I explain.

Godric is quiet for a moment and I can feel his need to rest begin to overtake him. "The pull dictates that this woman is important to you," he weakly grabs my hand and squeezes. "Trust your instincts my child. Trust and have faith that the Gods have led you to her for a reason."

"I will," I reply gently squeezing his hand.

"You," he slurs, "You are my greatest achievement, Eric. The reason I was created. Perhaps she will be yours."

Godric's hand goes limp and his eyes close. I kiss my maker one last time before making my way out of the cavern and fly back to the palace. There are only two more hours until sunrise and I wish to spend some time with my new... 'pet'.

I land on the eighth floor open terrace and walk towards my quarters. The pull gets stronger and stronger with every step I take. By the time I reach my door I have to take a few moments to calm myself. I can hear her heartbeat, it's slow and steady. She must have fallen asleep while waiting for me. I briefly close my eyes and take one last unnecessary deep breath before quietly turning the handle to open my door.

I find her asleep on the fur rug in front of the fire place with her back to me and her body curled into a little ball. I silently shut the door and kick off my boots. I lay my sword on top of the table before removing my leather jacket and tossing it onto the couch.

Without making another sound I walk over and crouch in front of her. It really is astounding how beautiful she is and my body aches to touch her. She's wearing a simple brown tunic that unfortunately covers most of her body, but she's still so fucking gorgeous. Her arms are over her breasts and her hands are curled under her chin. I study her face and the curves of her legs for a few moments before waking her up.

"Woman," I say slightly louder than a whisper. She doesn't respond so I call out a little louder this time.

"Woman."

This time I can hear her mumble, "Five minutes," before rolling over and falling back to sleep.

I move so that I'm looking at her face again and I can't help but smile. She looks a little frustrated and I want to taste her lips, but instead I pick up a lock of her long, soft hair and brush the ends of them along her cheek. She immediately swats at my hands and mumbles, "Go away".

"Woman, wake up," I gently say and slowly drag her hair across her cheek again.

This time her dark blue eyes flutter open and she looks directly at me with a tired and confused look on her face. It only takes a couple of seconds before her eyes widen and with a gasp leaving her lips, she sits up and scrambles away from me. I can hear her heart pounding in her chest and her blood pulsating through her body. Before I know it my feet are carrying me over to her.

* * *

**SPOV**

I thought I was sleeping in my bed at home. It isn't until a deep voice and tickle on my cheek drew me from my sleep. When I open my eyes I am met with a pair of familiar, light blue orbs, a blonde arched eyebrow, strong jaw lines and a playful smirk. Why is there a gorgeous man in my room? Not that I'm complaining bu─ Oh shit!

With speed I didn't know I had, I move away from him and I stare at the ground. How long have I been asleep? Crap crap crap! This is not how this was supposed to go! From my peripheral view, I see him stand up from his crouched position and walk towards me until he's standing directly in front of me.

"Stand up," he commands in a smooth and firm baritone voice.

I take a deep breath and slowly rise to my feet, tilting my head in the process so my hair falls forward and covers my hardened nipples under my tunic. I keep my head down and I try not to look at his large pale feet as he steps closer to me.

"Woman, what is your name?" he asks.

"Does it even matter?" I reply without thinking and immediately slap my hands over my mouth as I glance up at him before quickly averting my gaze once again to the floor by our feet.

Shit. Jason always said my mouth would get me in trouble. Five rules. Only five stupid rules that I have to follow and I'm already screwing them up. I didn't obey him by not answering his question, I didn't address him as Master and I looked at his face. What the hell am I thinking?!

"Hmmm," he purrs. "I suppose I can keep calling you woman if that's what you wish. I know most vampires name their pets, but... I would prefer to use your given name."

Oh. I move my hands from my mouth and slightly nod my head.

"M-My name is Sookie Stackhouse, Master."

"Sookie, Sookie," he says in a way I've never heard my name spoken before.

He places both his hands on my hips and the moment he touches me I feel... warm. Before I can think about this sensation, he pulls me closer to him. I stand as still as possible and my breathing becomes ragged and harsh. My nipples lightly brush against his chest and my fear is quickly escalating. Is he about to bite me? Is he about to... to use me? His large hands slowly begin to glide up to my waist. Even slower still, they brush my sides until he reaches my breasts. His warm touch lingers a moment before his fingertips drag across the tops of my breasts to my clavicles, over my collar. His smooth hands ghost up my neck, to my face hwee is gently forces me to look at him

"Why are you afraid?" he whispers, his blue eyes boring into mine.

My bottom lip is quivering, but then my whole body is trembling. I've never been so intimately close to anyone, ever, much less someone as stunning as him. I feel disgusted at my traitorous body for feeling turned on since I'm also scared out of my mind. Terrified that I am going to die. This vampire obviously is friends with the king, so would it stand to reason that he is just as vicious as him.

"I-I don't want to be here," I whisper back.

The concerned look on his face morphs into confusion, then into the cold and emotionless stare I've come to associate with vampires. He pulls me flush against his chest and leans his face inches from mine.

"You are here and you should consider yourself lucky you're with me instead of another." His voice is cold as ice.

He fists my hair with one hand and tightens his arm around my waist. Before I can even blink, his lips crash onto mine. I am on fire! Any and all rational thoughts fly out of my mind as I close my eyes and moan against his full lips. The warmth of his touch is spreading throughout my body and the throbbing between my legs is almost becoming unbearable. I should feel ashamed for wanting more, but in this moment my give a damn was currently taking a brief hiatus.

Much too soon he let's go of me and the warmth immediately disappears. Somehow I manage maintain my balance while trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Come. I'll show you your room." He turns around and starts walking over to the door by the wall of books and I quickly follow behind him.

The room is definitely not something I was expecting. In one word ─ pink. It is large with the pinkest wall I've ever seen. A king size bed with a pink and cream colored comforter. Pillows sit in the middle of the room, against a wall. A large cream colored canopy rests above the bed and there's a pink nightstand on either side of the bed. I almost don't even notice the two other doors in the room.

"I'll arrange for clothes to be brought to you in the morning and shortly thereafter a guard will escort you around the premises," he says as he starts walking out the room.

"Master," I call to him before he reaches the door.

He turns his head and looks at me and for whatever reason I hold his gaze instead of looking at the ground. I've really never been any good at being submissive.

"Thank you."

He stares at me for a moment before giving me a curt nod. Without another word he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

I'm alive and unharmed. Two things I didn't think I would be tonight. Maybe that vampiress was right. Maybe I don't have anything to be afraid of ─ at least not yet

* * *

**What did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts! xo**

**Also! I want to pimp out my lovely beta and sound boards WIP stories! Christi and Zofia are new writers (In Zofia's case, she's new to writing in English) like myself and without them, I would have never had the courage to post this story. And I don't think Missy Dee needs an intro cause she's just an effing bad ass like that, lol.**

**From the Rooftop to Love - by Christicdc**

**A Better Tomorrow & Dead Without Love - by Princesszofia**

**Ghosts That We Knew - by Missy Dee. It's only available on her wordpress at .com**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 as promised! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Thank you to everyone who is giving this fic a shot. Thank you for all the reviews (over 150!), favs and follows! I'm truly shocked and humbled by the trumendous support and encouragment from you guys! And I'm doing my best to respond back to each review, I'm sorry if I didn't get to ya. And some people have their PM thingy disabled so undo that so I can PM you, lol. Thank you to my guest reviews! Guest Kelly, I'm really flattered you think so and thank you for your kind words! Xo**

**Thank you to the ever lovely and wonderful Christicdc, Princesszofia and Missy Dee!****. I know I've rewritten this chapter a million times but you guys have been so patient and wonderful. THANK YOU! You ladies are the effing best! Xoxo**

**C.H. owns the characters. I own the mistakes **

**Finally**

**Chapter 4**

**SPOV**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Miss." I hear a voice pulling me from my sleep.

I groan and open my eyes, but see nothing but black.

"Yes?" I call out after clearing my throat.

"Miss, your clothes have been placed out here. Take whatever you want and leave the rest out here for pick up. I've been instructed to inform you that in one hour a guard will come to escort you around."

"Thank you," I reply and listen as the person walks out of the apartment and shuts the front door.

I really would like to go back to sleep. It had taken me a real long time to fall asleep since all I could think about was his soft, warm lips on mine. Every time I closed my eyes his light blue eyes were staring back at me. Even when I finally fell asleep, he followed me into my dreams.

I spend what must be hours just thinking about him and I still don't know what to make of him. My biggest fear is that he is going to kill me but he didn't last night. I was terrified that he was going to hurt me, but again he didn't. He had every right to punish me for my 'misconduct', but he kissed me and gave me a room instead.

I am grateful, but scared. I am alive and unharmed, but who's to say that won't change tonight? I trust Eric about as far as I can throw him.

The other thing I can't stop thinking about is his touch. It's difficult to describe. I could feel the coolness of his skin, but it warmed me somehow. It filled me and to my dismay, I found myself wanting more.

After a few minutes I get out of bed and carefully make my way through the dark to the wall so I cab feel around for the light switch. I squint when I flip the lights on and make my way to the door in the back. I figured out that the door closest to the bedroom door is a huge - I mean huge - empty walk in closet and the door towards the back of the room is a massive bathroom that is just as pink as the bedroom. His last pet must have really loved pink.

I quickly wash my face and gurgle some water. I don't have any toiletries so I have to make due.

When I walk out of the bedroom I am shocked to find racks upon racks of clothing. In the end I count twelve racks full of different styles of clothes. From the barely there to business attire, jeans, button up shirts, dresses, t shirts, tanks tops, track suits, swimsuits, bras and lingerie. There is every color I can possibly think of and I'm surprised to find everything in my size.

The first thing I do is pull out a pretty yellow sundress with a built in bra along with white lace panties and put them on.

I end up picking out a lot of jeans, shorts, t-shirts, blouses, sundresses and a couple of bikinis. I grab the box full of bras, socks and panties since I figure if it is all my size, why not? There are a couple of shoes so I pick out a pair of white sneakers, flip flops and black pumps.

For a moment I feel guilty for taking so much but when I remind myself that I'm never going home again, that guilt quickly disappears. It's not like I can go to work and pay for my own things anymore. That life is gone and no amount of arguing can change that. If I'm going to focus my energy somewhere it's going to be on surviving, not stomping my feet over such frivolous things.

Before I'm able to put everything away there's a knock at the door. I throw everything I've picked out onto my bed, then slip on my flip flops and run over to open the door. Standing before me is the person I assume to be my escort. He is only about an inch or two taller than me with slicked back strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes. He's wearing black pants, black boots and black fitted t shirt and is a little petite for a guy. It only takes me a second to realize that this man is some kind of shifter when his mind is fuzzy and difficult to read.

"Miss, my name is Sam Merlotte and I'm here to show you around the premises this afternoon," he says with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I stick out my hand to shake his, but quickly put it down when I remember that only my Master can touch me now.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yup." I step out and before I shut the door I turn to Sam, "Mr. Merlotte, how will I be able to get back inside before sunset? I don't have a key."

"Please, call me Sam and there's no need to lock it. Most guards and staff have master keys for the living quarters," he tells me.

"Oh, but what about the vampires. Isn't that putting them at risk?" I've always been told that vampires are very protective of their resting places, so hearing that others have access to their living quarters doesn't make sense.

I shut the door and we start walking down the empty corridor when he replies. "No. The rooms in which the vampires rest are completely secure and heavily warded."

"Oh." Good to know. "So, what exactly are you showing me today?"

"Well right now we are on our way to the human facilities. It's a three story building next to this one and you'll find most of what you need there."

We walk into a massive open room that I remember from last night and I notice a beautiful arch way leading out to a terrace outside. I don't remember seeing that last night.

"The building we're currently in is the main building used by the vampires. The first floor has the throne room, conference rooms and bath houses. The second floor and third floors contains the torture chambers and weapons training facilities. Floors four through eight are used for housing vampires in the king's nest. The ninth and tenth floor are strictly for honored guest and the basement level is for the king."

We enter the first available elevator and head down the the main floor.

"You are the only other human that's permitted to live here. Most vampires prefer to keep their pets in the other building. And I'll warn you now that if you're caught lingering in this building at night without your Master or escort, you will be immediatley punished."

"Oh." I make a mental note not to loiter around in this building when the sun goes down.

The elevator opens and I follow Sam to the doors I came through last night.

He continues, "I'm sure you met Isabel last night. She's normally the vampire that gets humans ready to be received when they first come here."

"Maybe. Is she tall with dark hair and dark eyes? Very beautiful?"

"Sounds like her. She's actually the other vampire that has her pet live with her."

I wonder why most vampires don't allow their pets to live with them, but I don't ask. We make our way outside and it's such a beautiful summer day. I would give almost anything to just slip on a bikini and soak up some sun. We enter another building that looks exactly like the one we came from only smaller.

This must be the human quarters.

I'm not surprised to find that most people are still asleep since they are accustomed to vampire hours. Sam explains to me that humans are expected to stay in this building and are prohibited from going anywhere else in the vampire building unless it is to our master's chambers or the feeding room.

It's barely noon when we decide to get lunch in the cafeteria. I haven't eaten since the day before the auction so I am famished and probably make a little pig out of myself for eating my food so quickly, but Sam doesn't seem to mind.

He shows me the indoor swimming pool, game room, common area and the large textile department on the first floor. He explains that all my clothing will come from here unless my master goes to the market instead. There is also a little store where I pick up a tooth brush, tooth paste, nice smelling shampoo, conditioner, soap, a pack of razors and a hair brush. It's kind of odd not having to pay for anything, but I am just grateful to now have some basic things. While I'm picking up my toiletries, Sam explains that the second and third floors are apartments for pets and palace donors.

Outside the building, Sam shows me the substantial flower garden complete with multiple water fountains, statues of beautiful men and women, benches, cobblestone pathways and flowers of every type and color. It may easily cover over an acre of land and if I live long enough, I can imagine spending most of my days out here soaking up the sun and admiring the beauty around me.

"So how long have you been a guard here?" I ask Sam as we make our way out of the garden and back into the human building.

He gives me an odd look before replying. "I've been here for nine years."

"Do you like working here?"

"It's okay," he says with a shrug. "I was stationed here when I was eighteen, as a day guard for humans. Other than a few cat fights, nothing really ever happens."

"I guess that's a good thing, right?"

"I suppose. It tends to get a little boring though," he says with a small smile.

We make some small talk and I was right when I thought he was a shifter. I learn that his favorite form to take is that of a collie and his second favorite is a lion. He really is a nice guy once I get him to loosen up. I already knew that all two-natured are required to serve at least fifteen years as protection detail for vampires. I also learn that when his service is up in six years, he is going back home to help run his father's bar. It's been in the family for two generations. I tell him about Bon Temps and the things I like to do. He shares my amusement about the pink bedroom and bathroom I have now.

We walk back into the building and I notice a few more people up so I drop my shields, deciding to take a peek. Some are thinking about how hungry they are, some are wondering if I am a donor or pet. A lot of the women think my hips are too big and I am too curvy for a vampire to want me, so I must be a new donor. As soon as I hear that I slam my shields up and ignore everyone.

I heard a lot of similar thoughts back home. Most women thought I was too fat, too curvy, too weird, not pretty enough, not good enough. All because my bones didn't stick out, didn't mean I was fat. I personally like my curves and don't care what they think of me. Surprisingly enough, it isn't my telepathy that makes me an outcast in my hometown. It is my desire for independence and freedom that makes me different from everyone else.

Sam glances down at his watch and sighs. "Well Sookie, it's almost five o'clock. You should start heading back to your room."

"But I thought sunset was around eight thirty?"

"Yes but due to Eric's age, he's able to rise about two hours before sunset."

Wow.

"Do you know how old he is?" I ask Sam as we start making our way back.

"I don't know exactly how old he is but I know he's at least eight hundred," he says as he holds the door open for me.

I've never met a vampire that old before and I can only imagine some of the things he's seen. We briefly walk in silence and stop to wait for the elevator.

"Sam, do you you know a lot about him?"

He looks at me for a moment and furrows his brows.

"Not really. I know he's extremely old and powerful but since vampires are so secretive and protective of themselves I don't know much about him," he pauses, "There are things I've noticed though." I nod my head and encourage him to continue. The elevator doors open and we head on up to the eighth floor. Once we're in the corridor that leads to my new home, I look over to Sam.

"I've never seen him harm or kill anyone and I've never seen him intimately close with anyone either which is real odd for any vampire," he tells me.

Well at least that's something.

"Thanks for telling me and thanks for the tour Sam. I had a lot of fun today."

"It's no problem, Sookie. Maybe we'll get a chance to hang out again."

"That sounds real nice," I tell him as I reach for the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

"Tomorrow sounds great, Sookie. Take care."

"You too." I give him a wave and shut the door.

All the racks of clothing from this morning are gone and I find all the clothes that I picked up are neatly put away in my bedroom closet. After a nice long hot shower, I brush my teeth, put on a white sundress with red flowers and I brush out my hair, allowing it to air dry.

I really need a watch or something since I have no clue what time it is. I sit down in the middle of the room with my legs and feet tucked underneath me, my hands in my lap and my back as straight as a board. It's another pose, but one I'm much more comfortable with. I hate kneeling especially on hardwood floors and I don't know how long I'll have to wait.

Apparently, I don't have to wait long. A couple of minutes after I sit down on the floor, I feel his void come to life.

* * *

**EPOV**

The moment I wake up I can sense her. I can hear her heartbeat and smell the sweet fragrance of her shampoo and soap. I want to go to her but instead I lay in bed for a few minutes to collect my thoughts. The previous evening was... interesting. She is not at all what I was expecting.

What I was expecting was what I've seen and heard from other vampires in the past. I was expecting a fangbanger. A human that was happy to be in my presence and eager to obey my every commanded. A human that never spoke out of turn, always addressed me as Master and was pathetically desperate for me to take her body and blood.

But Sookie is clearly better than that.

It's apparent that she isn't comfortable being so close to me and she was not at all eager when I told her to stand last night. Sookie showed me a hint of her fiery personality when I asked for her name and I absolutely loved it. She was nothing like the Fangbanger humans I've unfortunately become accustomed to but maybe this would easier if she was like everyone else. She is a beautiful distraction that could possibly make me lose my focus on freeing my maker.

When I stood in front of her last night, I couldn't help but touch her. Gods, it felt so right. She was so warm and the perfect balance between soft and firm. It was as if I found something I didn't know I was missing and it was in that moment that I knew I could never let her go.

Never.

I haven't wanted to touch another intimately in the last two hundred years but my body screamed for her. As my hands traveled up her perfect body, I cupped her face and wanted to kiss her but couldn't. The smell of her attraction to me was evident, but it was the bitter smell of her fear which seeped out of her every pore that stopped me.

She told me she didn't want to be here and I was at a loss. Did she not want me? Did she think I would harm her? Or would she rather be with someone else? For the first time I found myself feeling... insecure and I absolutely hated it.

The thought of her being with another immediately enraged me. Within five minutes, this woman managed to arouse me, intrigue me, make me smile; confuse me and piss me off. I wasn't thinking when I kissed her, but it's something that I will remember till the day I meet my true death. The smell of her skin and arousal, the taste of her pink lips and the feel of her small body pressed into mine. So fucking perfect and mine.

For so long, my primal sexual urges have laid dormant but with just one look at her, that part of me came roaring back to life. My body aches for the sweet pleasure of release but I don't want just anyone.

I only want her.

Somehow I managed to pull away from her and I showed her her room. There was still about an hour and a half before sunrise but I needed to step away from her and calm down. If I didn't I'm sure I would have fucked her into unconsciousness but since I knew she was more than some mindless fangbanger, I would show her restraint. I'll at least try to get to know her a little more before I seduce her into my bed.

When I showed Sookie to her new room and she surprised me yet again. Not only did she look me in the eyes instead of looking at the ground, but she thanked me. If she had done that with another vampire they would have most likely have punished her for her blatant disregard for the rules pets are supposed to abide by. But I found it to be courageous - maybe foolish. I'm not sure.

For the rest of the night I decide to practice a few sword techniques in the dojo next to my room to clear my mind, and will my erection away. I really should have fed before I went to rest since I had given Godric quite a bit of my blood but it hadn't cross my mind at the time. All I could think about was the feisty, blonde beauty in the Pam's room. She consumed my every thought until the sun pulled me under. And I'm quite sure that if I could dream it would only be of her.

My goal before I leave to see Godric tonight is to get this woman to talk to me. I find myself wanting to know everything about her. Perhaps then I'll find something about her that will dampen this desire I have for her or maybe I'll be able to figure out just what the hell this pull means.

After taking a quick shower, I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, and I tie my hair with a leather cord.

I'm ready to see her.

When I open the door to the living room, the sight before me takes me by surprise.

She's sitting in the middle of the room facing me but with her head turned to the side. Even though I'd rather see her beautiful naked body again, the white and red floral dress is something like a tease. Like wrapping paper I want to admire before shredding it into pieces to get the the real prize.

Like the night before, my feet carry me over to her, and I can hear her heartbeat steadily increase. Like the previous night, I can't help but touch her. My right hand lands on her shoulder and my fingers slowly ghost across her neck, across her cheek then to her chin where I turn her face to look at me.

"Sookie."

"Good evening, Master," she says barely above a whisper.

We stare at each other for a moment and my intent to get her to talk to me is slowly dissolving. I can feel my control slipping through my fingers. For a moment I almost don't care. The primal beast in me only wants to tear her clothes off and see how many times I can make her cum tonight. I've never wanted a woman as badly as I want her, but I remind myself that tonight isn't for fucking. Tonight I need to figure her out and hopefully I'll find something to lessen this infatuation I have for her.

Focus. Control.

The longer I gaze down at her the more nervous she becomes. I watch her blood rise to the surface of her smooth skin and spread across her face and neck. When was the last time I had seen a human blush?

I let go of her chin and offer her my hand. She looks at it for a moment before taking it and I help her to her feet. Our bodies are within inches of each other when she stands and she keeps her head down with her blue eyes trained on the floor.

"Sookie, look at me." I place my hands on her hips.

Her heart is pounding with fear; I watch as she slowly lifts her head and looks up at me. Gods, I want to kiss her. I want to touch, lick and bite every inch of her body. I want this beautiful creature writhing under me begging for more. A deep growl rumbles out of me and I watch her eyes widen as she gasps before holding her breath.

I should just seduce and fuck her until whatever this is, is out of my system. Maybe then I would be able to stop thinking about her. Maybe then I'll be rid of this overwhelming annoying pull.

Not likely.

Deep down I know that the moment I claim her body, my desire for her will only intensify and grow into a need. I've never needed anyone but my maker.

I should be angry that she invokes such... feelings within me but I can't. I only want her more.

What the fuck is she doing to me?

The smell of her fear is growing stronger with every passing second, but she continues to hold my gaze.

Impressive.

"I won't kill you," I say to help put her at ease.

"Why should I believe you?" she stammers, then gasps when I grab her collar and lean down so I'm barely an inch away from her face.

"Because if I was going to kill you, you would already be dead," I tell her honestly.

She takes a deep, shaky breath and continues to hold my gaze. "Are you going to hurt me?"

I rub the tip of my nose against hers and inhale deeply. Even with the scent of her fear saturating the air, she still smells so sweet. Like honey, and wheat and something so faintly familiar yet completely unknown.

"You are mine. I would never harm what belongs to me," I tell her. "However, if you betray me or mine, I will not hesitate to seek retribution. Are we clear?"

"Yes Master, I-"

"Eric. My name is Eric, not Master."

"Eric," she says with a timid smile. "I understand."

Satisfied with her answer, I loosen my grip on the thick, rigid, metal collar.

"I will get you a necklace to replace this. Do you find this acceptable?" I ask while tracing her collar. I never did like these things. They are demeaning.

Sookie touches her collar. "A necklace? I've always had a collar but..." Suddenly she looks concerned and looks back down.

"But?" I probe.

"I... If it pleases you then it would please me," she says with resignation.

"Sookie, I want you to speak freely with me, so please," I say to her, "Don't feed me some bullshit pet response. You're much better than that."

Or at least I thought you were.

She looks shocked for a moment, but it quickly turns into unmistakable anger.

"Fine you want to know?!" She pushes my hands away and takes a step back. "I hate these stupid collars and I loathe the idea of being a pet. I'm a human dammit! Not something that you can buy. Not something you can use and throw away! You want to buy me a necklace? Fine, but it's the same thing as this damned collar just in a different package!" she yells, crossing her arms over her chest.

I laugh. If I don't, then I'd be fucking her against the wall. As incredible as that sounds at the moment, our first mating will not be in a quick frenzy against the wall or on the floor. No. This passionate woman deserves a bed made of the finest silks and furs. So I throw my head back and let a booming laugh. It has been a long time since I laughed and it feels good.

"What's so funny about that?" she hisses.

"I concur."

"You... you do?" she asks with a confused look on her lovely face.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, the law requires all humans to have these," I say and tap on her collar. "If you were to walk around without one, you would be punished and I will not allow that. Therefore, instead of this bulky collar I will get you a small necklace. Would that be alright with you or would you care to yell at me some more?" I ask, keeping my face still from grinning.

Her eyes widen and she looks away while whispering an apology and her thanks.

I nod then gesture over to the couch. "Join me."

She nods in return and we walk over to the white sectional. I decide to sit in the middle and watch as she sits down on the extended L of the sectional, sitting as far away from me as possible.

"I need to leave shortly after the sun sets, but I would like us to take this opportunity to get know each other a little better."

"Oh, okay."

"Excellent. How do you find your accommodations?" I gesture over to her bedroom door.

"Oh, the room is very nice. A lot nicer than what I'm used to and um... it's very pink. I guess it was your last pet's favorite color?" she asks hesitantly.

"I've never owned a human before."

"You nev- but why would you have a pink room?"

"That room was intended for my child, Pamela. However, I don't expect her back any time soon," I sigh.

"I'm sorry," she offers softly with a pained look on her face.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask curiously.

"She's your family," she whispers, looking at her fidgeting hands. "Families should be together."

I stare at her wondering if she knows how much I value those words and how much they wound me. "Yes, but we don't always get what we want," I respond sharply.

"No, we don't," she clenches her jaw and stares back. "But that doesn't mean we give up. It doesn't mean we lose hope."

Her words are like a dive into the northern sea in winter, washing my bitterness away. I stare at her in awe but show no evidence of it on my face. Even in what she probably perceives to be a hopeless situation, being owned by a vampire, she still doesn't give up hope. She is a fighter. A survivor.

"And what is it that you hope for?" I ask, stopping myself from grabbing her and pulling her into my lap.

"Freedom," she says firmly.

"And what would you do with that, Sookie?"

"I would be human. A real human," she quietly says before finding the courage to continue. "I would bow to no one. Not you. Not the King. I would say what I want without fearing being drained, hunted or torn to shreds. I would be more than a pet. I would be your equal."

Magnificent. She's fucking perfect and it takes my twelve hundred years worth of focus, control and will to not take her.

"You are mine," I tell her, my voice hoarse and deep.

She looks away as she nods and lets out a deep sigh. "So, I'm your first pet?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I ask why?" she inquires with hesitation.

I continue to stare at her as I try my best to calm down. "I don't believe in owning humans. Hundreds of years ago it was sometimes necessary when humans were hard to come by either due to famine or disease, however we no longer live in those times."

"I can understand that, I suppose, but why all of a sudden own me?"

I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees. "I did not go to the auction house with the intentions of purchasing anyone. I was intrigued when I first saw you and when vampires started a bidding on you... the thought of any one of them buying you... disturbed me. The king noticed my interest and placed a bid for you. He allowed me to chose to either accept you as a pet or have him gift you to another vampire that would surely harm you or have you slaughtered at the Fors Fortuna Feast."

She gasps and her skin turns visibly pale. Her fingers cover her mouth and I can see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I found the the last two options undesirable so I agreed to accept you as a pet," I tell her, unsure how to stop her from leaking.

After her shock seems to wear off, she whispers her thanks. "Will you let me go back home?"

I shake my head "No. If I let go of my claim on you and send you back home, there's a possibility that another vampire would claim you and I will never allow that," I reply, barely able to contain a snarl.

"But why do you care what happens to me? You said yourself that you weren't looking for a pet and you don't even know me."

Do I tell her about the pull? About this intense desire? I've already decided that I'm never letting her go, but I'm not even sure why at the moment. Is it because of the pull? Or is it because she's so different.

No matter the reason, Sookie is mine and she will remain mine whether she likes it or not.

"You're not ready to hear the answer to that," I tell her.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," she replies.

I respond with a smile as my body gravitates towards her, causing her to squirms in her seat but never breaks eye contact with me.

"I have no desire for a pet, but I do want you." Even though I shouldn't, I silently add.

Her eyes widen and the smell of her sex hangs heavy in the air.

"You want... me?"

"Oh yes," I purr, "And I intend to have you."

She swallows and takes a deep breathe before jutting out her chin and squaring her shoulders. "And if I don't want you?"

"If you don't now, you will," I reply confidently, grinning widely. "Every inch of me, I promise."

She closes her eyes and the sound of her heartbeat is so loud, it feels as if it could be a physically tangible thing I could grasp in my hands. Her face is flushed and I watch as she presses her lips into a straight line.

"Anything else you would like to know?" I ask. She's flustered and refuses to look back at me.

So innocent.

"N-no, I'm good."

I lean back in my seat and cross my legs at my ankles and slowly stretch. It's an unnecessary movement for me but I revel in the sight of Sookie reluctantly looking over to me, her eyes roaming over my body. When her gaze reaches my eyes I wink and she blushes then quickly turns her face away from me once again.

"Tell me of your day, Sookie," I say after a few moments of silence.

"My day," she says softly, trying to regain her composure. "I- I woke up when the clothes you sent for arrived, thank you for that by the way. And thank you for sending an escort this morning. Everything was... nice. It took a couple of hours for Sam to show me everything, but I surprisingly had a great time." She continues to tell me what her and the shifter talked about and I find myself jealous of the time he got to spend with her.

"Did you meet any other pets or donors today?" I ask.

"Well." She pauses for a moment and furrows her brows. "Most of them were sleeping when I first got there and by the time some of them were up, it was time for me to come back here. I knew that older vampires are able to rise earlier, but I didn't realize it was hours before sunrise."

"Indeed. There are some ancient vampires that only require an hour or two of rest, however, I am not one of them."

"Oh. How old you are?" she asks innocently.

"I'm about twelve hundred years old."

"Oh my God! You're so old!" she exclaims, then immediately covers her mouth with her hands. I throw my head back and laugh as I find myself moving closer to her.

"Yes, I suppose I am," I smile.

For moment we stared at each other until Sookie looks away with a smile.

"So, tell me about yourself," I ask her.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She rolls her eyes and laughs. It's the most alluring thing I've ever heard.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I'm from a town called Bon Temps. It's about a four day drive from here I think. Um, I worked as a line cook for the town mess hall which was really nice. I have a brother, Jason, but he was sold off in auction. I haven't seen him in four years. My parents weren't sold at auction, but when I was ten, a vampire visiting from the king's court came to town and claimed them. I never saw my mom again, but my dad came back two years later. He really wasn't the same after that. He died shortly after he returned. The only other family I had was my Gran who passed away in her sleep a couple years ago and my cousin Hadley, who was sold at auction six years ago. I um, like sunbathing, painting and I love to read. I guess that's it," she says with a shrug.

My heart aches for her. Her family has been taken from her either by death or by Ocella.

Just like me.

Not wanting her to focus on the people she's lost, I ask, "You can read?" Ocella deemed reading an unnecessary skill for humans, so there has never been any effort made to teach them.

"I can. A friend of mine taught me how when I was younger. Actually maybe you might know him, he was my town's pet training instructor, Rasul Nabi."

I'm shocked and it shows.

"I do. Rasul and I fought side by side for many years. I met him when my maker and I were traveling through Saudi Arabia in the 16th century. He was a newborn whose maker had just met her true death while protecting him from an attack. My maker invited him to travel with us and for almost a hundred years we stayed together until he decided to part ways in Norway. We make a point to see each other every couple of decades, but I believe the last time I saw Rasul was about fifty years ago."

"That's incredible," she says with awe. "He never told me that but then again I never asked."

"Perhaps we will visit Rasul one evening," I suggest.

Her eyes instantly light up and I feel trapped under her gaze.

"I would love that. Thank you, Eric," she says, her smile is wide and brilliant. "You know... You're not at all what I was expecting."

That makes two of us.

"Oh? Just what were you expecting?" I ask.

Normally I could give a fuck what anyone thinks of me but her opinion matters a great deal to me. She intrigues me. Not only is she gorgeous but she's intelligent, charming and honest. She will make a perfect mate.

MY mate. MY Lover.

"Honestly, I figured you were going to kill me or pass me around or something. I really thought by now you would have fed from me or you know..." She blushes and makes a circular motion with her hand.

"You are mine," I tell her. "No other will ever touch you unless they wish to face my wrath and I've already told you that I will not kill or harm you. And as much as I wish to feed and enjoy your body, I will only do so if you're a willing participant. So tell me Sookie, are you willing?" I ask, knowing full well she isn't. I can smell her innocence and just observing her tonight, I know she isn't ready for those things.

She will be.

Soon. I will make sure of that.

Her breathing becomes hard and uneven. She slowly shakes her head no while gripping the seat cushions in her hands.

"Then I'll just have to wait till you are but make no mistake, you will yield to me," I growl.

She swallows and takes a deep breath before mumbling, "Well, at least that's something."

After a moment of silence she asks, "Eric, what exactly are you to the King?"

I stare at her for a moment before I decide to indulge her. "I am his personal bodyguard for when he leaves the safety of the palace."

"Oh. Do you enjoy it?" she asks.

"Truthfully, no. I despise the King but have no choice but to protect him. However, that is a conversation for another time."

She seems to be satisfied with my answer and we make small talk for a little while. She tells me her favorite book is Gone With the Wind by Margaret Mitchell and I make a note to surprise her one night with the movie. Once the sun has already been down for about an hour, I decide that I need to go feed before I see Godric.

"Sookie, I must leave."

"Oh. Um, okay," she says with knitted brows and looks down at her hands in her lap.

After quickly putting my boots on I walk over to her and kneel between her legs. She gasps when I thread my fingers through her hair and drag my nose along her warm slender neck. I inhale her ambrosial scent before lightly kissing her cheek and darting my tongue out to lick her earlobe.

"When you are finally willing, my sweet Sookie, you will curse yourself for waiting so long," I whisper in her ear, relishing in the sound of her strangled whimper and the sight of her goosebumps.

I kiss her neck and speed out of the apartment before she can respond and before I lose my control. And with a smile on my face I make my way to the feeding room to find a donor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Thoughts? I'd love to hear them. I did tell you guys this isn't a dark story. The world that it's taking place in is kinda dark, but E/S aren't... Well not to each other at least, lol. Seriously, I would love to hear your thoughts! Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Christicdc, Pincesszofia and Missy Dee! I am very grateful for all that you wonderful ladies do! xo**

**Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews, favs and follows! I'm so glad that this story has interested so many people and I hope it doesn't disappoint. If any of you guys have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to PM. And to those of you who review as guests...please please PLEASE create an account so I can message you back, lol. I'd love to be able to say thank you and answer your questions without having to do that in my authors notes :) pretty please with a sexy viking on top?**

**Some of you already know, but for those who don't: I'll be posting on Mondays...hopefully no later than Tuesday**

**C.H. owns the characters. I own the mistakes.**

******Finally**

**Chapter 5**

**SPOV**

He's gone.

One second he was setting me on fire and the next he's just... gone. I'm all alone and I feel... confused. Confused and frustrated. Wasn't it just last night I was scared that he was going to kill me and now... now I'm not so sure I wanted him to leave.

What the H?

Before tonight all I had to do was be a good little pet and survive till he hopefully set me free. But now he's gone and thrown a big ol' wrench into my plans. He isn't supposed to be so, so... Eric.

I was telling him the truth when I said that he wasn't at all what I expected. He didn't want me to call him Master. He didn't treat me like a pet and didn't make me feel like I was beneath him. He wants me to speak freely with him and thank God for that. Jason always said my mouth would get me in trouble. This is the best possible situation I could have asked for and though I would rather be back home, I fully understand just how lucky I am to be Eric's.

Damn lucky.

Can I really trust what he was saying? Maybe he's all smiles now, telling me what I want to hear; lulling me into a false sense of security before attacking. This could all just be a game to him.

Just like that, my luck could run out.

Or perhaps Eric isn't trying to trick me. Maybe he genuinely meant everything he said. Granted, some of what he said was definitely... provocative, but I would be lying if I said I don't find it exciting or even slightly intoxicating.

That doesn't matter. Until I know I'm able to trust him I have to keep my guard up. I can't let his pretty words and smiles distract me. No matter how badly I want them to.

I'm finally able to tear my eyes from the front door and flop down on the couch.

Another thing that puzzles me is his touch. When he touched me I felt that warmth again and it was... soothing. When he kissed my cheek and neck, I thought my body would spontaneously combust! It made me want to rub myself all over him and claim him as mine which scares me half to death. Vampires are the possessive ones, not me. I've never felt like this before about anyone or anything, so why do I feel this way now?

When I joined him on the couch, I decided to sit as far away as possible because as much as I wanted to relish in this new feeling and sensation he ignited in me, I still didn't trust him. Or apparently me to keep my hands to myself.

Since we talked for so long tonight, I was able to really look at him. He's handsome. No, he's beautiful. Majestic even. Everything about him is strong and mesmerizing. I want to paint a picture of him so that I can look at him whenever I want. His light blue eyes have specks of gold I didn't noticed the night before. The corners of his lips have a tendency to curl up when he arches his eyebrow. His lustrous smile affects me in a way no other man ever has, and his voice. God, his voice is deep and smooth and I just want to drown in his sound. In his laugh. In his whispers.

But I won't. I can't.

I let out a frustrated groan and rub my eyes before stretching out on the couch.

What is equally as confusing is the simple fact the Eric has the right to take my blood, but he made it clear that he wants me to want to feed him. All my life I've never wanted to be bitten, but the thought of Eric with someone else, makes me want to rip out all his beautiful blonde hair. By the roots. In clumps. Why do I feel this way? I can admit my lust for him, he's insanely gorgeous, but why am I so... so possessive? I don't want him to feed from a donor, but I'm not sure if I want to feed him either.

I close my eyes and force my mind not to think about what he is doing right now. Instead, I replay our conversation over and over again and wonder if feeding him is something I'll ever want to do. He's so sure that one day I will and I can't help but wonder if maybe he's right.

Do I want him to be right?

What the hell is he doing to me?

* * *

**EPOV**

After feeding from one of the donors on the first floor, I leave the palace and fly straight to Godric's cave. Even before I reach him our bond tells me that he's still resting. After a month of not feeding I knew there would be a chance he'll probably stay in rest for the next couple of nights while his body tries to recover.

When I arrive I bite my wrist and let my blood flow into his mouth while massaging his throat. I really want to speak to him about Sookie, but I guess it will have to wait for now.

After feeding him as much as I could, I kiss his forehead and decide to head over to the market to order Sookie a new necklace.

The Market.

It's ten city blocks of shops with everything we need. Clothes, blood banks, human food, furniture, books, jewelry, weapons, antiques, and more. The shops are run either by the two natured or vampires, and the items sold are mostly crafted by humans from all around the country.

When Ocella took over, vampires became the upper class echelons, the two natured communities became the working class and humans were more or less our slaves. They practically have no rights and as soon as they turn twenty-one vampires can do with them as we please.

On my way to the Jenner's Jewelers, I pass many vampires that have their pets accompanying them. All pets are naked and tethered to their masters with a leash. It never really bothered me too much before, but thinking of Sookie in a leash and naked borderline enrages me. I could give a fuck if the leash was made of gold and studded with rubies and diamonds. The collar is bad enough, but I will never attach her to a leash. Plus, her body is for my eyes alone, and I'll tear apart anyone who thinks otherwise.

I open the door to my destination and I am greeted by Edmond Jenner, the vampire owner. He's about a foot shorter than me, with short brown hair, green eyes, and crooked teeth. Edmond is one of Ocella's many faithful followers and though I despise the vampire, he's the only jeweler that specialized in high quality products in less time.

"Ah, Eric. What a pleasant surprise. I have not seen you in ages." He greets me with a smile.

"Edmond." I give a curt nod.

He moves to stand behind one of the glass showcase counters. "How can I be of assistance?"

"I'm looking for a necklace to replace a collar."

He stares at me and taps his fingers on the glass counter. "You have a pet?" he asks cautiously.

I look back at him for a moment before nodding.

"I never thought I'd see the day that the great Eric Northman would own a human! This pet really must be something, huh. Tell me," he leans forward against the glass counter and whispers, "Do you share? I would jus-" He's unable to finish his sentence when my right hand latches onto his neck and crushes his trachea. I lift Edmond off the floor and watch him struggle for a few seconds before bringing him close to my face.

"Listen and listen to me well for I will only say this once," I hiss and bare my fangs. "Disrespect me and mine again and you will wish you had met your true death. Do you understand?"

"Y-yess."

I release him from my grip after giving him one last squeeze and he crumples to the floor. Fifteen minutes later I decide on a thin gold omega necklace that will have her ID etched into it. The etching will be too small for a human to read, but a vampire will be able to see it perfectly. Small sapphires and diamonds are studded onto the clasp which is in the shape of a small xeranthemum flower.

Human women enjoy flowers, right?

"It will take a few days to craft and about a week to ship. I can have it delivered to your quarters if that is acceptable," Edmond says with only slight discomfort since his neck has yet to fully heal.

"No. I want it within a week."

"But the fastest I can get the necklace to you is nine da-"

"Within. A. Week. Or did I not make myself clear?" I ask, smiling wide.

"Within a week," he stammers, nodding his head.

"Why thank you, Edmond. I'll even pick it up here to save you the trouble," I wink as I throw some money on the glass counter and take my leave.

After making a quick stop at the arts and craft shop, I fly back to the palace and have a few hours to spare before dawn. I wonder if Sookie is still awake? I land on the eighth floor terrace and start heading towards my apartment.

A sickening familiar voice that I haven't heard in years echos in the empty and wide hallway.

"Eric."

Ugh.

I don't have to turn around to know that Astrid is walking towards me. I haven't seen her in over two years since Ocella had sent her to visit other major cities around the country to oversee some of the training facilities.

Two years wasn't long enough.

Astrid is from Norway and was turned about five hundred years after I was. She was just a newborn vampire when we first met, and I spent several nights teaching her the finer points of fucking. It's not common for vampires to mate with each other unless it's between a maker and child or the extremely rare bonded mates. But at the time I think it was our Norse heritage and her ambition to please me that made me think it was acceptable to have sex with her.

Had I know she would become obsessed, it never would've happened. Godric and I left Norway a couple of years later when my mercenary contract with the King expired. Astrid begged me not to go saying that we were meant to be bonded mates and that she would die if I left. Obviously, she did not meet her true death and over the centuries she would find and try to convince me to be hers, but my answer was always the same.

To leave me the fuck alone.

The night that Ocella became King, I was so full of rage and blinded by bloodlust that when Astrid attacked me, I reciprocated and fucked her until dawn. If she were human she would have died that night. It never should have happened and it's a mistake I don't intend on making again. Perhaps that night with her is partially the reason why my lust and physical needs seem to have disappeared. I despise what I did with her.

In her heels she's almost as tall as I am and her blonde shoulder length hair is a couple of shades dark than mine. Her light brown eyes travel over my body and I watch as her fangs slide down.

"Eric, min kära, it has been far too long," she hums, standing in front of me.

"Astrid."

"I've missed you," she says with a longing smile.

"And now you've seen me." Without another word, I step around her and keep walking towards my apartment.

"Eric!" She speeds over and stands in front of me once more. "Don't you want to welcome me back?"

"No." I move to step around her once more, but stop when she grabs my arm. I look down at her hand on my arm then to her eyes. She immediatley snatches her hand away, sensing she is close to losing it.

"Why do you deny me? Us? How long are you going to keep running from me?" she asks.

"There is no us, Astrid. There never was and there never will be."

"Why can't you at least give me a chance to prove that I am a worthy mate? Don't you see? The reason why you have never taken comfort in the arms of another is because you know deep down you love me." She takes a step closer to me and runs her hand through her hair. "You keep turning me away in hopes of finding something better but you'll never find it. You and I are fated min kära, you will see that one day."

"I highly doubt that."

"Then just end me. At least it will be my fated that will send me to our ancestors," she replies.

"I can't do that."

Her eyes widen and she smiles slowly. "You can't kill me because you love me."

"No." Her smile drops and she takes a steps back. "Astrid, if I killed every vampire that irritated me... there wouldn't be very many of us left." With that, I walk around her and go to my quarters. Thankfully she doesn't follow or attempt to stop me again.

The moment the door opens, I smell Sookie's scent and all ill feelings I had immediately evaporate. It is like her smell is washing me. Cleansing me.

I find her sleeping on the couch with a soft snore leaving her pink parted lips. Kneeling down next to her, I watch her sleep for a few minutes. Her eyes move behind her lids and her breathing becomes heavy for a few seconds before returning to normal. I wonder what she's dreaming about. Maybe she's dreaming of home. Her family.

Maybe me?

As much as I wish I could wake her I decide against it and gently slide my arms under her neck and under her knees and lift her up. She curls into my chest and sighs. I've been struggling to keep my dick at bay when I've seen her and the few times I've touched her, but the simple act of curling into my chest and sighing leaves me with a stiff painful situation between my legs. I both rejoice and groan in dismay to my almost once forgotten problem.

Laying her down in the middle of her bed, I can't help but trace her soft warm lips with my fingers.

She doesn't stir when I touch her and for a second I wonder what else I can touch without her waking, but I quickly banish those thoughts. I will have this woman but it will because she wants me as well. I place a lingering kiss on the corner of her lips and leave her to sleep in peace.

* * *

**Thoughts? xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Christicdc and Princesszofia! You ladies are the bestest XO and thank you to Sephrenia1 for catching my mistake last chapter! **

**Also, a HUGE thank you to Missy Dee for correcting my tenses and other mistakes. I'm still having an epic fan girl moment, lol. **

**Thank you for reviewing, following and adding this story to your favs! I love all the support and encouragement from you guys! Thank you! Xoxoxo**

**C.H. owns the characters. I own the mistakes.**

**Finally**

**Chapter 6**

**SPOV**

I'm at home, back in Bon Temps. I'm lying in my lumpy old bed, under the yellow and blue quilt Gran made me for my sixteenth birthday. The sun is shining through the window of my tiny room and I can hear children laughing by the pond outside my house. Was everything just a dream? Did I not go to the auction house? I roll over to lie on my other side but soon find that I'm not alone.

"Eric!"

He's lying on his side with his head propped up against his hand. I don't notice the beautiful smile on his face. I don't notice his pale, bare chest that is inches away from me. The only thing I notice is that he is in the sun and I am terrified for him! I quickly yank the quilt over him and begin to panic.

"Eric! You're going to burn! What were you thinking!" I cry, frantically tucking the quilt around him.

"Sookie, calm down, I'm okay. See?"

He tries to pull the quilt down, but I just grab it and do my best to keep it over him. Does this vampire have a death wish? Is he trying to give me a heart attack?

"Why are you doing this? You're going to die you idiot!" I cry out.

"Sookie, min hjärta, trust me." He pulls the covers down and I wait for sun to take him but it never does.

"H-how?"

"Do you want me to burn, Sookie?"

"No! Of course I don't!" How can he ask that?!

"Then I will not burn," he says and lightly brushes his fingertips over my lips, effectively calming me.

"Why are you here?" I grab his hand and kiss his palm. Why does this feel so right?

"You're calling me." He pulls me down so that I'm laying next to him.

"I'm calling you?" I ask while scooting closer to him. He places his hand over my heart and smiles.

"Yes, min Hjärta. You're calling me. Here," he whispers with a smile.

Suddenly he rolls on top of me and all coherent thought leaves my brain as he starts to slowly kiss my neck and jawline.

"You are the sun of my life," he murmurs against my skin. "And I am your moon and stars."

"Eric," I moan and run my hands along the firm muscles of his back. "I don't even know you."

He immediately pulls away from me and looks down at me with hurt clearly written across his face.

"Of course you know me."

Something isn't right. This can't be real.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask, cupping his face.

"Yes. But what I tell you is truth. Always the truth."

I want to believe him. I feel like I should believe him but this is just a dream, right?

"Can I really trust you? I mean outside of this dream?"

He leans down till our lips are almost touching and his intense blue eyes cut straight into mine.

"You can trust me with your life. With your heart. I'll protect you with all that I am. This I promise you." He leans down to close the gap between our lips but I never feel it.

My eyes snap open and I find that I'm lying in the middle of my very pink bed, looking up at the cream colored canopy above me. I let out a groan and rub the sleep from my eyes. I guess I came to bed sometime last night, but I can't seem to remember. I go to the bathroom to relieve myself and take a shower to get ready for the day.

Dang it! I forgot to ask Eric to get me a watch or a clock or something. This whole not knowing the time is really irritating. After I brush my teeth and comb out my wet hair, I put on a green bikini with white polka dots, jean shorts and a white t-shirt. Hopefully it's daytime and I'll be able to get some sun before I have to be back here for Eric.

I slip on my flip flops and open my bedroom door. What I find on the other side takes me by surprise. A couple of feet away from me stands a tall metal easel with a large white canvas on it. There's a stack of different sized canvases under a white plastic folding table, next to the easel. There's different items on the table and upon a closer inspection I find tubes of acrylic paints, oil paints and pans of watercolor cakes. There are several white plastic palettes and brushes of all shapes and sizes.

I'm shocked. I mention one time that I like to paint and the next day I have everything I need to do so. I'm so busy trying to figure out if I am happy or upset that I almost miss the note that is laying on the table.

Sookie,

I hope this letter finds you well rested. Last night was quite intriguing and I look forward to spending more time with you tonight.

All of the art supplies are for you. If you find that there is something that you want or need, please do not hesitate to let me know. I would be more than happy to provide it for you. Also, you're free to read any of the books I have in my library, and again, if there is something else you would rather read, please let me know. Perhaps we can take a trip to the market one evening.

Eric.

My heart is fluttering and I can feel the heat of my blush staining my face, but I'm not sure what to think. This is without a doubt the sweetest gesture I've ever received, but I've been taught that with vampires, everything comes with a price. They don't do things for others unless there is something for them in return, and I seriously doubt Eric is any different.

Suddenly, it hits me like a ton of bricks.

Eric wants me to willing offer my blood and my body to him. Did he buy all of this so that I will open my legs and bare my neck to him? Does he think so little of me?

Of course he does. I'm just a human.

I throw the letter down and storm out of the apartment. By the time I step outside I've calmed down enough to start thinking straight. It also help that the sun is high up in the sky, washing my anger away.

Am I reading too much into this? Am I turning nothing into something?

I walk over to the cafeteria, grab a chicken salad sandwich, a green apple and a bottle of water. There are quite a few people up and I slowly let my telepathy hum in the back of my mind. No interesting thoughts. Everyone is either thinking about their food, their master or what they're going to do later. I find an empty table by the door and start eating my food. About half way through my sandwich, two girls I saw in line walk up to me with their trays in hand.

"Hi, I'm Dawn and this is Maudette," she says with a smile and gestures over to the skinny red head standing next to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie."

"Sookie, mind if we join you for some lunch?"

"Sure, that would be wonderful," I say and move my tray closer to me.

Dawn and Maudette take a seat across from me and start eating their food. Dawn flips her long brown hair as her hazel eyes rake over me. Maudette, who is a little shorter than Dawn and has shoulder length red hair and green eyes, takes a long sip of her drink before looking at me.

"So Sookie, where're you from?" Maudette asks me.

"I'm from a small town called Bon Temps, it's about a four day drive from here. Where are you two from?"

"We're both from Shreveport," Dawn tells me. "I've actually been traveling with my Master for the past couple of years and we just came back last night."

"Oh! That sounds exciting. Did you enjoy it?" I wonder if Eric will take me if he does any traveling.

"It was amazing," she gushes. "We traveled all across the country! But I'm glad to be back here."

"Yeah. I missed you Dawn," Maudette says. "Dawn and I grew up together and were lucky enough to that both our Masters lived in the King's nest. She's been gone for over two years so I'm glad to have my best friend back."

"That's wonderful. How long have you guys been pets?" I ask.

"It will three years in December. What about you?" Dawn asks and takes a sip of her drink.

"Oh, I've only been a pet for two days."

"Ah, fresh blood! Are you living with your Master? I haven't seen you upstairs." Maudette asks.

"I am," I tell them and take the last bite of my sandwich.

"I live with my Master too! What floor are you on?" Dawn asks.

"The eighth floor. What floor are you guys on?"

"I'm on the fifth floor and Maudette lives in one of the rooms upstairs. Who's your Master? You probably won't know ours since you're new here."

"Oh, his name is Eric. I'm not sure what his last name is."

Both the girls stop eating and stare at me with an unreadable expression on their faces.

"Eric? What does he look like?" Maudette asks.

"Um, he's real tall with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's beautiful really. What about you guys?" They both continue to stare at me so I decide to drop my shields and take a quick peak.

_Eric?! This fat bitch is Eric's pet! Why the hell would he want her?! He's never taken a pet before and doesn't even fuck the donors! What the fuck makes her so damn special?!_

Maudette is practically screaming in her mind and sneering at me.

I look at Dawn, but her thoughts aren't nearly as loud.

_You're shitting me. This cow belongs to my master's Eric?! She isn't going to be happy with this. But if he's finally having sex, maybe he'll fuck me and my Master. I've always wondered how it would feel to have him bend me ove-_

I block Dawn's thoughts when I'm assaulted with very graphic images of her and Eric. I don't need to see the details of her 'servicing' my Eric, so I silently wait for them to respond so I can say my goodbyes and get the hell away from them.

"My Master is Liam Tucker," Maudette says in a harsh tone.

"Astrid Dahle," Dawn replies and does a much better job at hiding her jealousy and anger than Maudette.

"You're right, I don't know who they are, but it was nice meeting you ladies." I stand up with a smile and pick up my tray. "I think I'm gonna head outside now."

We say our goodbyes and I feel like I can't get out of the cafeteria fast enough. I find a long bench in the garden that seems pretty secluded. I strip down to my bikini and lie down. The sun has always made me feel better for as long as I can remember.

I wonder if what Maudette thought was true; that Eric doesn't sleep with anyone. I know that Sam said he's never seen Eric close with anyone, but pets and donors would know more in that regard, right? But he's a vampire. Sex and feeding are so closely intertwined that I seriously doubt Eric has remained celibate. Either he really has one hell of a grip on his self-control or he hides having sex very well. And Dawn. She must be off her rocker if she thinks Eric is gonna sleep with her. He is mi-

NO! No. Don't even go there, Sookie Stackhouse.

After a good while I flip over onto my stomach and am finally able to fully relax. It isn't long after that I feel a fuzzy mind starting to get closer and closer to me. It doesn't feel like Sam's brain, but it's definitely some kind of shifter. I quickly get up and start to dress. Whoever it is, I don't want them seeing me in just a bikini. Unfortunately, I'm not fast enough. My shorts are on and as I'm reaching over to grab my shirt, I hear a deep voice behind me.

"Well, hello there."

I quickly grab my shirt and throw it on. When I finally turn around there's a mountain of a man standing in front of me. Like Sam, he's wearing an all black ensemble, but unlike Sam, this guy is easily over six feet tall. He's tan, bald and has light purple eyes. How strange.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you little lady. I'm John Quinn, but you can just call me Quinn." I dip inside his head and I'm immediately bombarded with his thought of him having sex with me on the bench. I cringe internally and slap a smile on my face.

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Babe. You new here?"

_God, I hope she's a donor. I'd love to be able to bite that sweet little ass of hers. I bet I could get her scream my name in less than five minutes._

Yuck. What a pig.

"I am, but I really need to get going," I tell him.

That immediately dashes the smile off of his face, but it doesn't stop him from looking at me from head to toe.

Twice.

_She's a sexy little thing._ He thinks, licking his lips._ I bet she'd look fucking amazing sucking on my cock, with tears streaming down her pretty little face._

Pig. Maybe that's what he shifts into.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Quinn, but I'll be on my way now."

I try to walk past him but he moves in front of me and stops me. "I'll escort you to your room Sookie, and please just call me Quinn," he smiles wide, showing all his pearly white teeth.

"Thank you, Quinn, but I'll be just fine." I try to walk around him again, but he roughly grabs my arm and stops me.

"I said I'll escort you. Just what the hell is your problem?" he says through gritted teeth, squeezing my arm tighter. I don't know how I do it, but I manage to free myself from his grasp and I take a large step away from him.

"First off, don't touch me," I hiss and rub my arm. "I'm sure my Master would not be too pleased to smell you on my skin."

I watch the color drain from his face when I mention that I have a master.

_Shit, Shit,Shit._

Shit is right buddy, I think to myself.

"Secondly, I don't have a problem. I told you no thank you but you're the one grabbing me and stopping me. So what the hell is your problem?!" I yell.

"What's going on over here?" I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

Oh thank God!

"Sam!" I rush over to him. "Will you take me back to my room? I'm feeling quite tired and could use a nap before my Master wakes. What time is it anyways?"

Sam slowly looks between me and Quinn before glancing down at his watch.

"It's almost five forty five, and I'd be more than happy to escort you. Are you ready?"

"Yup!" I say probably a little too enthusiastically.

Without another word we walk away from Quinn and start heading to the vampire building. I can hear Sam trying to figure out what happened and as soon as the elevator doors close he turns to me and asks, "What happened back there?"

I tell Sam exactly what happened minus the telepathy parts and he's visibly upset.

"Fucking Quinn," he mutters under his breath. "I'm sorry, Sookie. Quinn is too arrogant and aggressive for his own good. He's always trying to sleep with new donors since vampires really don't care as long as the donors wash his scent off before sunset."

The elevator opens to my floor and we start walking towards the apartment.

"It's not your fault Sam. I'm just glad you showed up when you did. How's your day been so far?"

"Eh, the same. Are you sure you're okay?" he asks again.

"Yes, Sam. I'm fine. Thank you." I look over at him and smile.

"Well as long as you're sure. I'll make sure to keep an eye on you when Quinn's around."

"Thanks Sam. That means a lot to me."

"No problem, Sook."

We finally reach my door and say our goodbyes. Sam really is such a sweet guy. He reminds me of Jason when we were younger.

I rush over to my bedroom to change into a pair of jeans and a red blouse with a scoop neckline. After washing my arm with a hand towel and soap, I dry off and make my way to the living room.

A mixture of excitement and suspicion frantically play tug of war in my chest. Last night had gone better than I had ever imagined it would. And that dream. It could all be in my head, but I want to believe everything he told me - both last night and in my dream. Wishful thinking? Probably. But it's hard to know what the truth is when I'm so distracted by his presence. By his touch.

But he can't buy me. I may have been forced to be a pet, but I rather him take what he wants than me be a bloodwhore.

I take the same spot and the same position on the floor as I did the night before, and I wait for Eric to rise.

* * *

** I'll do my best to get chapter 7 out a little earlier. It's another one of my favs :) But seriously, REVIEW! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's chapter 7 a little early! Leave me a review! :)**

**Thank you Christicdc, Princesszofia and Missy Dee! You guys have been amazingly supportive and patient with me. I wouldn't have had the courage to post this story if it weren't for you fabulous ladies. Thank you. Xoxo**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs! I know I won't be able to make everyone happy, but to those of you still stickin' to this little story... Thank you *Muah***

**C.H owns the chatacters. I own the mistakes.**

**Finally**

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV**

No more than a minute passes before Eric opens the door and enters the room. I can't see him since I have my eyes closed and my head turned to the side, but I can hear his bare feet against the hardwood floor as he approaches me. I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel him glide his cool, yet warm hand across my neck, then threading it into my hair. I open my eyes when he gently turns my head and pivots it upwards.

"Sookie." His hungry leer has me frozen in place and my blood on fire.

"Eric," I breathe out.

The tug of war between excitement and suspicion abruptly ends when lust decides to cut the rope in half.

He holds out his hand for me and helps me stand up. I'm still amazed at how tall he is. The top of my head doesn't even reach his chin and I have to crane my head back just to look up at him. I guess I only have to do that when we're standing really close to each other.

Which we are.

Really. Close.

"You don't have to sit on the floor and wait for me to rise." His fingertips graze against the side of my neck.

I do my best to maintain eye contact and try to remember what it was I want to talk to him about. "But that's what pets do."

"True. Though I thought we established that I do not wish to own a pet and you do not aspire to be one." He brushes my cheek with his knuckles and furrows his brows.

Before I can open my mouth to respond, he leans down and the feather light touch of his lips against mine has me overwhelmed yet needing more. Instead of kissing me, he lightly rubs his nose against mine, then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Is this what it feels like? To be under their glamour? Under their spell? I can't move and everything seems to be going in slow motion, yet - too fast to comprehend. I want to kiss him and touch him. I want to know what his mouth tastes like; I know I should feel flustered or at least confused as to why I'm feeling this way, but I'm not. He's too close for me to care.

Close enough to taste him.

"What are you doing to me?" I whisper, afraid that anything louder will break the spell I'm under.

He opens his eyes and I can hear his voice, but I can't make out the words. I look down to his lips and bite back a sigh.

"Sookie," I finally hear through the fog.

"Hmm?"

My eyes dart away from his lips when I realize I've been staring. I try to fight to blush lighting up my face like a beacon but it's no use.

Dammit.

He chuckles, then turns around and starts walking over to the the art supplies. Running his hands over the brushes, he asks, "Does this not please you?"

"What?" I ask, trying to regain my composure.

"You haven't touched any of this. Did I not purchase the correct things?" he asks, turning his head to look at me.

"I - no, they're wonderful. I just..." I pause, unsure how to tell him.

"Just..." He picks up a long thin brush and waves it in the air, signally me to continue.

"Why?" I ask, taking two tentative steps towards him.

He puts the brush down and turns to face me.

"Are you asking me why I've gotten you these things?"

"I am," I reply with a nod.

"Why not?" He tilts his head slightly to the side and folds his arms behind him.

"I didn't ask for any of this," I wave my hand towards all the supplies.

"No. But does that matter?"

"It does when it makes me think you're trying to buy my willingness. It matters because I- Eric, I may have been forced to be your pet but you can't buy me."

He smiles and slightly shakes his head.

"You really are a stubborn woman, aren't you?" he asks, but doesn't give me a chance to respond. "Lucky for you I am relentless," he smiles wider and take one last step, closing the gap between us. "Why would I try and buy your willingness when I simply could just take what I want, Sookie?"

"Why don't you?" I ask, masking a cringe. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

"Is that an invitation?" he asks, taking my ability to speak as he slowly runs the tips of his fingers along the sides of my breasts.

How can a touch so soft be so painful?

His playful demeanor vanishes and is replaced by something intense and almost primal.

"Is that what you want Sookie? Do you want me take you? Kiss you. Touch you." He drops his lips down to the shell of my ear and cups the nape of my neck. "Do you want me to bite you? Do you need me to take you and pleasure you until your body can't handle anymore? Do you need me to fill you. Stretch you until nothing else matters but the feel of me inside you?" he growls, rubbing something sizable and stiff against my lower stomach.

My body screams Yes. Yes. Yes! More than you can possibly understand! But it isn't right. Damn it all to hell! I must be crazy because it isn't right.

"Is that what you want, my Sookie?" His lips brush against my skin and his voice is hoarse.

"N-no." I whimper.

"And why is that?" he asks, pulling away to look at me.

"That's not who I am," I say as steadily as I can.

"And who are you, Sookie?" he asks softly.

"A woman who can't be bought," I manage to reply. Hoping I made some sort of sense. Honestly, he's lucky to be getting that much.

"And do you think I would try and buy your affections or glamour you into doing what I want?"

"You could."

"But I won't," he replies firmly.

"Why?" I ask, knitting my brows together. He's a vampire and vampires take what they want.

"Because that's not who _I_ am."

My heart can't possibly beat any faster and my body can't throb any harder, yet even through the physical pain I can't help but smile.

"And who are you, Eric?" I ask.

His hand unwraps itself from the nape of my neck and he places a finger under my chin. "A very patient man," he whispers before smirking and gesturing over to the sectional.

"Join me?"

I think I nod and follow him to the white sectional, but I'm not quite sure. I feel numb and on fire. Maybe this is another dream?

This time he sits on the end of the couch and I take a seat on the other end instead of the L section of the couch. He has his arms spread out on top of the couch. He crosses his legs and stretches them out before him. It's not easy, but somehow I manage to ignore the obviously bulge in his pants.

"I can smell the sun on you. Did you enjoy the garden today?"

"I did very much," I reply. Still unable to form long coherent sentences. I take a few deep breathes and close my eyes.

"What else did you do today?"

I take one last deep breath and open my eyes to look at him. "Honestly, not much. I got some food and spoke to two other pets during lunch. Dawn and Maudette. Though I don't think I'll be talking to them too much."

"Why is that?" he asks.

"They just weren't the kind of people I like to hang out with. Actually, Dawn kinda gave me the impression that her Master would be upset when she finds out about me."

"Did she say who her Master is?"

"It was Astrid something or other."

Eric groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Of course," he mumbles.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"It is," he replies. "I- I've had the misfortune of knowing Astrid for the past seven hundred years or so. She's delusional and has taken an unhealthy liking to me. You have nothing to worry about," he assures me.

"What makes you so sure of that?" I ask, not so sure if he is right. If this vampire is crazy and obsessed with Eric, why would she like the thought of him having a pet?

"Because, she would die before laying a finger on you," he replies, leaving no room for doubt.

"Oh." How do I respond to that?

"Would you like to go to the market sometime this week?" he asks, changing the subject

"Actually, yes, I would. I really need a watch or something. It's been driving me crazy not knowing the time," I laugh.

He chuckles. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

For the next hour we talk about my life back in Bon Temps. I tell him how my gran practically raised me and taught me my love for cooking, painting and knitting. I tell him about the small house that I grew up in. It was a one bedroom house with a tiny kitchen and bathroom. Jason and I had to share the room and when he was bought at auction, I shared the room with my Gran until she passed away in her sleep.

Eric tells me how he's very adept at carpentry and at one point he made money by crafting instruments such as the violin, piano, cello, guitars, lutes and drums. He loves learning and he taught himself how to play every instrument. Some he is better at than others, but that's due to his large hands unable to finesse smaller instruments. With the piano being his favorite, he promises that he'll play the piano for me one day. I've never seen or heard the sounds of many of these instrument - like the piano - but I look forward to watching and hearing him play it.

He then tells me he can speak most modern day languages and even some that are dead and long forgotten. Before I know it, the sun is down and Eric needs to leave.

I wish he didn't have to go. My favorite part of the day is when we talk. Eric has a love for life that matches my own and being with him feels so... natural. When we're together it isn't as Master and pet. It isn't as vampire and human. We are just Eric and Sookie. It's... perfect.

I watch him put his boots on and slip on a black leather jacket. He walks over to me and presses his lips against my forehead.

"I will return when I can," he tells me before he turns around and walks towards the front door.

"Eric," I call out, stopping him.

He turns his head and glances back at me.

"Thank you," I say.

"For what?" he asks, arching an eyebrow.

"For the painting supplies."

He smiles brightly and the next thing I know, he's gone.

* * *

EPOV

I don't know how I manage to leave her with an ounce of control or a shred of sanity, but I do. Somehow I do. Painfully so.

The pull is trying to compel me back to her. It's like my body aches from the inside out with every step I take away from her. Going back to her and not feeding Godric wouldn't be the right thing to do. I may want Sookie - in every way - but I need my maker.

As the night before, I feed from a donor and go to see Godric. As suspected, he is still resting when I arrive, but there has been no change in his appearance. His skin is still tough and sunken in. His body still looks shrunken and frail. After feeding him as much as I can, I fly back to the palace and decide to feed once more before I go back to Sookie.

Partially because I need to feed, and partially because I need a little more time to compose myself.

Upon entering the feeding room I find Bill Compton feeding and fucking a blonde donor in the far corner of the room. I turn my back to him and glamour the donor closets to me.

"You will not feel pain," I tell the skinny red head.

"No pain," she replies with a far away look on her freckled face.

I sink my fangs into her neck and drink in her warm, bland blood. I once found feeding to be such an enjoyable activity, but now it's become more or less a chore. After a few minutes I close the two tiny openings on her neck and I release her from my glamour.

"Thank you Master Eric," the donor says and bows before walking away.

"Eric," I hear Compton say as he releases his donor and zips his pants back up.

"Bill."

I've never really cared for William Compton. During the Great War, Bill fought for the freedom of humans, but I was uncertain if he sided with Godric because he truly believed in what we were fighting for or because we were winning the war. Either way, he pledged his fealty to Appius the night the war was lost. Since then, Compton has proven his loyalty to Appius by becoming his personal procurer. He travels the world, finding humans or items that Appius wants or he feels the King may enjoy. Bill is ambitious and power hungry, but it will be his lack of intelligence and foresight that will be the true death of him. I've seen it before.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Northman. Surely I would have thought your pet would be more than enough to satisfy your hunger?" he asks, obviously upset.

"Is there a point to this?" I reply with a sneer.

"Indeed there is. I have a proposal for you." He squares his shoulders and folds his arms in front of his chest. "I am willing to pay 100,000 for you to switch ownership of your pet to me."

I should rip his tongue out for even suggesting I do such a thing. She is not for sale! She is mine!

"And why would I want to do that?" I ask, masking my rage.

"It's simple really," he says with a look of premature victory written all over his face.

"You've never wanted a pet since owning humans goes against what you believe."

"And what exactly do you believe Bill?"

"I believe in adapting to survive. I believe in doing everything in my power to get what I want and I want her, Eric. She should have been mine, but the King outbid me by one fucking dollar," he growls. "We both know you do not want her Northman, but I do. Not only will I take her off your hands so that you'll never have to worry about her again, but you will have some extra change in your pocket."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. I can promise to have the money to you before dawn."

"You can promise me that?" I ask, taking a step closer to him.

"Yes," he says with a wide smile, thinking he's won.

Fucking idiot.

"You know what I can promise you?" I ask. He opens his mouth to respond, but I grab his face with my hand and lift him up into the air before slamming his head against the black marble floor.

I let go of his face and see that he's fighting to stay conscious.

"Stay with me, Bill. You need to hear this," I sneer and slap his face as I crouch over him. He groans in response and his eyes flutter open, locking onto mine.

"Are you with me?" I ask. Bill groans once more.

"Good," I hiss, baring my fangs at him. "Now this is what I will promise you Bill. If you touch her, I will end you. If you speak to her, I will end you. If you look at to her the wrong way, I will fucking end you. Offer to buy her again and I will rip your tongue out. She is mine. Do you understand?"

"Y-sss," Bill slurs.

"I'm sorry, Bill. I didn't quite catch that," I turn my face and lean my ear closer to him.

"Yes."

"Excellent. Now just in case you need reminder of my promise..." I grip the helix of his ear and quickly rip his entire ear off. His screams fill the room and echo down the halls of the palace. But no one comes rushing in. His screams are just another among the screams of pleasure and pain the ring nightly in the palace.

I stand up and look down at my pants and boots then frown.

"Dammit Bill," I sigh, "You got blood on me."

Bill is still writhing and whimpering on the ground. I throw his ear next to his head before it turns to ash in my hand.

"It was good talking to you Bill." I shoot him a smile and walk out of the room.

* * *

**This was another one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you enjoyed it! I know a lot of you will have some issues with Sookie's neglect to tell Eric about Quinn... but we'll find out later why...even if we won't agree with it. **

**Who loves reviews? This girl does so please leave me a little something :) xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Over 350 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the effing greatest! :) *Huggles***

**Thank you Christicdc , Princesszofia and Missy Dee for helping me with this story! And thank you Missy Dee for fixing my tenses and other mistakes in the previous chapters. I'm still having an epic fan girl moment btw, lol.**

**C.H. owns the characters. I own all the mistakes.**

**SPOV**

I start with the shape of his face before moving onto his eyes. Mixing different colors of blue to get just the right hue. They are just as I remember them. Bright, mischievous and determined. No matter how much time passes, I may forget everything else about him, but I don't think I can ever forget his eyes.

Just as I start to put the finishing touches on his eyelashes, I sense a void approaching very quickly.

Eric.

I keep working on my painting and don't even hear the door open or close, but I know exactly where he is.

"Who's that?" he asks directly behind me.

"Jason," I say, finishing the left eyebrow.

"Your brother, yes?"

I nod my head and put my brush down on the table. "I'm afraid I won't remember his face. That someday I'll forget just how... how lovely he was."

"No matter how much time passes, you'll never forget the people you love," he gently says.

"I hope you're right," I sigh, taking one last look at the unfinished painting before turning around to face Eric.

"You don't scare easy," he says with a curious look on his face.

I tilt my head to the side and smile. "It's hard to surprise me. Why? Were you trying to scare me?"

"I admit that I enjoy listening to your heart beat speed up in my presence."

"Whatever floats your boat I guess," I quip and smile.

"You know what would float my boat?" he asks, stepping around me and pulling my back flush against his chest. He places one hand on my hip and points to the fire place with his other hand and purrs, "I would love it if you painted my portrait by the fire place."

"Really?" I ask, turning my head back to look up at him.

"Oh, yes," his chest rumbles, "We can set up your easel over there and I could be on the fur rug."

I look back at the fire place and nod.

"Um. Okay. I can see that."

"Of course I'll be laying down and naked," he purrs.

"What?!" My jaw drops and I can feel my skin turn into molten lava.

"Don't worry, Sookie," he wraps his arms around my waist and drops his lips down to my ear. "You'll be naked too."

I don't know if I squirm out of embarrassment or if I squirm because I need some kind of friction between my legs.

"Ooh, keep doing that, Sookie," he hums, "that feels wonderful."

I quickly cover my face with my hands and stop moving. Is it possible to die of embarrassment?

Eric laughs then spins me around in his arms and pulls my hands away from my face. "Care for a change of scenery?" he asks.

I quickly nod my head. I can use some fresh air right about now.

He grins before speeding out of the room and comes back moments later as I'm taking off my apron. I notice he's wearing a different pair of jeans that hang perfectly off his hips. I give him a curious look and with a shrug he only says, "My pants got dirty earlier."

After putting on my sneakers, I stand and find Eric watching me from the door.

"Ready?"

"I am, but what about my leash?" I ask hesitantly.

The smile on his face disappears and he takes four giant steps till he's standing inches away from me.

"No. No leash," he growls. "You will not walk behind me nor will you kneel or sit at my feet. Have we not already discussed that I have no desire for a pet and you do not aspire to be a pet?"

"Well, yes, but it's different when we're here," I gesture to the walls around us. "In here it's just you and me, but out there? You could be punished for my actions."

The corner of Eric's lips curl up into a small grin. "Does that mean you care for me?"

I respond by rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest. Maybe that will hide the sound of my heart fluttering. If it were only that easy.

"Eric, I'm serious. Others will think you're weak and try to end you. End you," I emphasize.

"So you do?" he smiles, taking a step towards me as I take a step back.

"Eric," I warn.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie," he flicks a strand of my hair off my shoulder. "I could care less what anyone thinks of me and if someone is stupid enough to try and end me, it will be the last thing they ever do."

I stare at him and try my best not to look at his lips. He seems so confident in this; so sure of himself.

"Are you always this cocky?" I ask.

"Are you always this stubborn?" he quickly responds.

I roll my eyes and turn my head as I try my best to swallow back a smile.

"Ready?" he asks once more.

I nod and we make our way out the door and down the empty corridor.

We walk side by side in comfortable silence and I can't help but glance over and smile. Even Rasul wouldn't let me walk next to him, so to see Eric next to me is an incredible thing. I'm really not a pet to him. I may not know exactly what I am to him, but whatever it is... I like it.

But not everyone will approve of the way he treats me and the thought of Eric being punished because of me turns my stomach. I drop my mental shields and scan the area around us. I don't know exactly what I'll do if someone comes our way but I have to know. Thankfully I only pick up a handful of vampires and humans on the floor below us.

Eric places a hand on my lower back, "This way," he says, and we walk side by side to the large terrace outside.

"Wow. I've never been out here before." I walk over to stone railing and take everything in. I can see the flower garden in the distance and vampires and humans milling about below me. It's a clear night and the moon and stars are bright enough to light up everything.

"Are you ready?" he asks after a couple of minutes.

"Sure," I turn to him and smile.

He grins but surprises me when he scoops me up into his arms and leaps off the balcony. I scream and tightly wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into chest. With my eyes tightly shut, I wait for the painful thud of the ground below me, but it never comes.

What the hell?

I open my eyes to find that we are flying high up in the air.

"You can fly!" I yell, pointing out the obvious. "Why didn't you tell me that you could fly?!"

"I thought it would be more fun this way," he says with a smile that I want to smack off his gorgeous face.

"Yes, because grabbing me and leaping off the eighth floor just screams fun!" I hiss, still too afraid to unwrap an arms from around his neck to slap him.

"It was," he laughs. "Besides, I thought you said you don't scare easily."

I glare at him and he just smiles sweetly at me.

Jerk. Stupid, gorgeous jerk.

"Are there any other surprises I should know about before you really scare me half to death?"

"None that I can think of at the moment, but then again, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Rolling my eyes, I try not to smile but fail miserably. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"No, I'm right. But you know you like it," he winks when I look back at him.

"So says you," I reply and stick my tongue at him. Eric smiles back and lightly squeezes my leg.

"So, where are we going?" I ask as we fly over the palace garden.

"We're going for a walk down there. I figured we could start from the back and work our way to the front."

When we reach our destination moments later, he sets me down and I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the closeness. The only consolation I have is the possibility that we'd be flying back to his quarters later.

We make small talk as we walk through the stone pathway that's lit up by torches. If I show interest a flower, shrub or statue, Eric explains to me what it is and any interesting facts about it. He points out some flowers and herbs that are used for medicinal purposes for the humans that live here. The lady ferns are used to ease minor cuts, stings and burns. The feverfew is used as an anti-inflammatory and helps reduced the appearance of bruises. And the sweet violet is used to treat coughs, colds, the flu and headaches.

I'm so relaxed with Eric that I don't even notice the void headed our way when we make it to the entrance of the garden.

"Eric!" A shrill voice calls out ahead of us.

I move to step behind Eric, but he grabs me by my waist and pulls me into his arms, pressing my back against his stomach and chest. He wraps his arms around me and I'm not sure if I'm either trapped or protected. Maybe both? I look ahead and see a very beautiful blonde vampiress coming towards us with a naked girl in a black leash following close behind her

"Astrid," Eric says in a rather bored tone.

So this is Dawn's Master. The one that Eric says is delusional and has taken an unhealthy liking to him.

Astrid stands in front of us and stares at me with a blank expression on her face. I watch as Dawn kneels down at her feet and rests her head against Astrid's leg. I notice at least a dozen angry looking red welts all over her stomach and ribs.

"My human told me that you had pet now, but I didn't believe her," she strokes the top of Dawn's head. "I even punished her for lying, but I can see that I was wrong."

"As you are about most things," Eric replies, again in a bored tone.

Astrid ignores his comment and looks directly at me. "She is very pleasing to the eye, but she should be in a leash and kneeling at your feet min kara. Not standing as though she is one of us." She looks back at him and the corner of her mouth forms a devious smile.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" she asks, taking a step closer and a deep breath, "I think you'll have to try a little harder than that. You haven't even fucked her, but why would you when you could have me?" she purrs, focusing on Eric.

With a snort and an eye roll, I barely whisper, "Oh please."

Jason always said my mouth would get me in trouble.

I barely have enough time to register the sound of a snarl before there's a blur and a gust of wind. Suddenly, Eric is standing with his back to me as he towers over Astrid, who is now sitting on the ground, crying out in pain.

"Master!" Dawn cries out and scrambles on her hands and knees to Astrid.

I can't see exactly what Eric is doing, but I can tell that he's either holding her hand or arm. It's hard to see and I'm too stunned to move, but what shocks me the most is the darkness in Eric's voice.

"Never."

SNAP

"Touch."

CRUNCH

"Her."

I can't hear anything else over Astrid's cries and Dawn's pleads to let her master go. I stand frozen in place as I watch Eric pull Astrid to her feet.

"She is MINE!" he barks. "My maker may have found your affections for me endearing, but I do not. Come near my Sookie again and I will end you," he throws her to the side and I see Astrid's blood streaked face look up at Eric in horror. Her hand is unrecognizable lump of flesh, but she doesn't seem to care.

"Yours. That's all I ever wanted to be," she chokes out, "I've followed you into wars. I've killed for you. Lied for you. Done everything for you! Yet, you would kill me for her?"

"Absolutely," he hisses, then turns and faces me. I expect him to look enraged, or at the very least, pissed off. Instead, he looks me with such hunger that my voice gets caught in my throat and my mouth goes dry.

"Is this what you want?" Astrid asks, still on the ground but now with Dawn doing her best to comfort her. "Tell me you don't want me and I will go. All I ever tried to do was make you happy and if that is what it takes then I'll fucking do it," she cries. "I'll make you happy, Eric. I'll make you happy if it's the last thing I do."

"I don't want you, Astrid. Now leave," he commands as he sweeps me up into his arms. I look over at Astrid when she lets out a sob and I can't help but feel sorry for her.

How do I fix this? How do I make her feel better. Please don't cry master. Please. Dawn kisses Astrid's shoulder before looking up at me. This is all her fault!

Eric lifts us up into the sky until the sounds of their sobs slowly fade away.

"She loves you," I whisper, breaking the silence.

"She's delusional, Sookie," he responds.

"How could yo- Why did you hurt her?"

"She reached out to strike you," he growls.

Strike me?

Then suddenly I remember I rolled my eyes and snorted before mumbling under my breath. I insulted her. I insulted a vampire! This is my fault!

"Eric, I insulted her!"

"She deserved it," he says calmly

"Eric! She could go complain to the king and you could be brought up before him! You could get punished because of me!" I exclaim. Why couldn't I just have kept my mouth shut. Isn't that what they drilled into my head in training? Did I learn nothing?

"No one will dare punish me. Or you," he reassures me.

"You don't know that. The king may-"

"The king will do nothing," he snaps.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Because," he pauses. "He has already taken so much from me. I won't let him take what is left." An unfamiliar melancholy creeps into his voice before turning into ice.

What has the king done to him? What did he take? What could he take?

I don't ask and he doesn't tell. Maybe one day he'll tell me but until then I won't ask. I lay my head back against his shoulder and take a deep breath.

"Everything is so brutal," I mumble.

Growing up they told us how violent it can be, but being told about it and seeing it are two totally different things. I've always known that vampires are possessive by nature, but this is really the first time I'd seen that in Eric. And though I was somewhat relieved that I wasn't the only one who felt that way, I'm still shocked by the violence.

"Sookie," Eric says softly, causing me to look up at him. "My world is very cruel and vicious. Did Rasul not teach you this?" he asks.

"He did but knowing it and seeing it are two different things," I point out.

"Indeed. However, you need to understand that what you saw back there is nothing compared to what goes on in a nightly basis in the palace. Vampires are cruel and violent. We... I can be extremely cruel and ruthless, especially when it comes to protecting me and mine. And Sookie, _you are mine_," he says possessively.

His.

I'm his. It's a concept I learned to accept, but it isn't until this moment that I've come to fully understand what it actually means to be Eric's. This isn't about ownership and control or about one being superior to the other. It is about caring for someone so much that you would go to great lengths to protect them. To please them. To show them you value them. And Eric has done all of those things.

He assaulted and threatened Astrid because he cares for me. He bought the painting supplies and offered to replace my collar because he wants to make me happy. He treats me the way he does because he values me. I have to mean something to him.

I have to.

I've grown up listening to the thoughts of people who were obsessed with vampires, and though I'm sure I'm not infatuated as they were... Is this how it all begins? Is this how other humans feel about their vampires? Is this what I've been misunderstanding for all these years?

I wrap my arms a little tighter around his neck and close my eyes. I have no clue where we are going since he flew past the palace a while ago, but I don't ask. I trust Eric and know that no matter where he take me, I will be safe.

* * *

**EPOV**

Fucking Astrid.

The only reason why she's still alive is for Godric's sake. For whatever reason he has always been fond of her, and would tell me repeatedly that all she needed some guidance. But it doesn't matter anymore. If she ever comes near my Sookie again, I will not hesitate to end her.

When Astrid moved to hit Sookie, I was enraged but deep down I was terrified. Terrified this girl has come to mean so much to me so quickly. Terrified that if Ocella were ever to find out, he would use her against me. He would harm her. He would kill her. I concentrated all my anger, and all my fear onto Astrid's hand. It was in that moment I knew that if Sookie asked me to end Astrid, I would have done so without hesitation, without question, regardless of Godric's feelings for her.

After shattering Astrid's hand and wrist, the only thing I wanted to do was tear Sookie's clothes off and bury myself as deep as possible inside of her. To claim her. To make her completely mine.

Because I am already hers.

But again, the fear of Ocella finding out snapped me out of my lust filled state and my instincts screamed at me to leave. To take Sookie and go. So I did.

I fly us past the palace and head to a grassy field about ten minutes away. We don't say another word to each other, and I take comfort when she rests her cheek against my chest. Her heart rate is slow and steady and there's not a hint of fear coming from her body. That alone brings me solace.

We land in the middle of the grassy field and I lay her down on her back before lying next to her. We have our hands folded behind our heads as we stare up into clear night sky. I enjoy the comfortable silence between us and start to wonder just how much cruelty of my world I can spare her from.

"Eric," she quietly says and I notice her scooting her warm body closer to me. "Why are there only three of us that live with vampires? Why do most pets live in the human quarters?"

I turn my body to lay on my side so I can face her and she does the same. "Most vampires keep their humans with them if they plan on turning them. I know that is the case with Isabel, but I'm not sure if the same can be said for Astrid."

Her eyes widen and the bitter smell of her fear moves through the air. "Are you planning on turning me?" she asks.

"Truthfully, I don't know."

"Then why am I not living in the human quarters?"

"You're living with me because I'm selfish and refuse to share you. I enjoy your presence too much to have you anywhere else," I tell her honestly, "Do you not want to be turned?"

"No," she says without hesitation. The hurt and disappointment I feel is... surprising. I've lived for over a millennia without this little woman, but now that I have her, the prospect of losing her to death and facing the future alone is... disturbing.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Like you said Eric, the vampire world that we live in is cruel and vicious. I couldn't live like that."

"I see," I say more to myself, "The prospect of living throughout the ages doesn't bother you?"

"Well, no. I actually think it would be kind of neat to live for such a long time. To see how the world changes and maybe even being able to help shape the world into a better place. I could take my time and explore everything there is without worry about running out of time."

I smile at her innocence. Once upon a time, I was able to better this world but that was a long time ago.

"If I asked you not too..." She trails off and looks like she's searching my eyes for something.

"If it is truly your wish to remain human then I promise you that I will not turn you...No matter how much I wish to keep you."

"Thank you, Eric," she says, tentatively smiling at me and laying on her back once more.

"Do you... Do you mind telling me about them?"

"You want to know about Astrid and Isabel?" I ask.

"Well, yes. I guess after what happened in the garden I'm just really curious about the other vampires I've met. But if you don't want to tell me that's fine too. I know you guys aren't too keen on sharing."

"True, but if you wish to know then I will tell you," I pause. "Are you sure you want to know about Astrid?"

"I do."

I sigh and glance up at the stars. "Astrid...I met her about seven hundred years ago in Norway. She was just a baby vampire and very willing and eager to learn everything about being a vampire. I spent a handful of times in her bed, but if had I known that she would become more or less obsessed... It never would have happened. I left Norway three years later and ever since then she's been trying to convince me to bond with her.

"I hadn't known this at the time but over the centuries when her attempts to seduce me failed, she went on killing sprees. Killing any and all that came across her path."

"Couldn't her maker command her not to?" Sookie asks

"You assume her Maker cared what she did, but no. Astrid killed her maker when she less than a century old."

Sookie gasps, "Why would she do that?"

"She says she did it for me and to this day I still don't understand why," I shake my head at the memory.

"Oh my God. She really is crazy, isn't she?"

"Very," I pause, "She did succeed in taking me into her bed about two hundred years ago."

"What?" Sookie looks at me with... hurt? Jealousy?

"She attacked me while I was overwhelmed with rage and bloodlust, and it's a mistake I will never make again."

I wait patiently as Sookie remains silent. Perhaps I shouldn't have told her everything.

"She took advantage of you. How could she do that if she loves you?" Sookie asks, clearly perplexed and perturbed.

"She's delusional, Sookie."

"Yea, no kidding," She scoffs, "What about Isabel? She was the first vampire I met when I came here."

"Yes, Isabel is responsible for receiving all humans that come to the palace. I've known her for about four hundred years. She has been proven to be extremely fierce and loyal. I suppose you could say at one point we were friends. However, she secluded herself when her lover and child met his true death two centuries ago."

"That's terrible," Sookie gasps, placing her fingers over her lips.

"It was. Hugo had infiltrated terrorist group at the time know as the Fellowship of the Sun. They had kidnapped a nest mate of Hugo's and when he went to retrieve him, a human staked him. Isabel mourned the loss of her mate for many years. Dante is the first pet she's had since Hugo."

"I could never imagine the pain she suffered at losing her child and lover, but I'm glad that she seems to finally be moving on," Sookie responds softly.

"Indeed," I stare at Sookie and wonder if I could ever lose her. Could I be strong like Isabel and move on? Or would I follow this woman when she passes. I quickly shake those thoughts from my mind and decide to enjoy the time I have with her for as long a I can.

"May I ask you about your brother?"

"You want to know about Jason?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Indeed. He is an important part of your life, therefore I wish to know more."

"Jason...where do I even begin," she wonders out loud, "He was amazing. He had this way of being able to put a smile on my face and make me laugh. And he always stood up for me when people in town would pick on me."

"Why would they do that?" Did those fools not see the treasure that was in front of them?

"Because, I've never wanted to be a pet. I've never wanted to be a donor and I most certainly don't want to be a vampires" she says confidently. "Jason never understood why I felt that way, but it didn't matter to him. I was his baby sister and he loved me no matter what."

"He sounds like a good man," I tell her.

"Jason was a great man. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was the best brother I could have ever asked for," she pauses, "He wanted more than anything to fall in love with a vampire and be turned."

"How...romantic," I remark rather dryly.

Sookie looks at me and laughs, "I guess."

I want to offer to find her brother, but the chances of finding him alive or even in one piece is not likely. Maybe she is better off not knowing what has happened to him. Maybe I can-

My train of thought is cut short when I feel soft warm lips brush against mine. How did I not notice her leaning closer to me? Her lips send a jolt through my body making me feel warm. For the first time in over a thousand years... I feel alive.

"Why do you feel so warm to me?" she mumbles against my lips.

Instead of answering I cup the back of her neck and press her lips harder onto mine. Her lips are so warm and soft. I switch between kissing her upper lip then her bottom lip over and over again. Sookie runs her fingers through my hair when I cup her face and I moan when I feel her wet tongue graze the seam of my lips. I immediately open my mouth for her and our tongues move together as we explore each others mouths. I feel like I've kissed this woman for a thousand years. It's absolutely perfect. Her taste is perfect. Her touch is perfect.

She is perfect.

The sound of her moans and the smell of her arousal is starting to push me closer to the edge of losing control. The need to consume her in every way is dangerously starting to take over me.

"Sookie," I mumbled against her swollen lips.

"Hmmm," she hums under me, nipping at my bottom lip.

"Do you want thi-" her clever little tongue slides back into my mouth making me momentarily forget why I was trying to stop kissing her.

My dick painfully twitches and reminds me.

I somehow find the strength to pull away. "Sookie."

She looks confused and frustrated. "Eric?" Her hands try to pull me back down to her.

"Sookie," I grind my hard dick against her jean covered sex, "I need to know that you want this."

"Oh!" she gasps, as her body jerks away from me and her face turns a darker shade of red.

"I- I..." she stutters while looking at everything but me.

Fuck.

"Sookie, it's okay. We will never do anything you don't want to do," I tell her while apologizing to my rock hard dick. I place my pointer finger under her chin and tilt her head up to look at me. "I told you that I am very patient, Sookie. I will wait until you're ready."

"I-I don't think I am," she whispers.

"I know, Lover. That's why we have to stop," I tell her while tracing her bottom lip with my thumb.

She covers her face with her hands and groans, "I feel so stupid."

I laugh and when I move her hands to find her eyes screwed shut.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because anyone would kill to be in my position right now and I – it's too soon and I don't know how to do it and I don't want to become so infa–" I interrupt her ramblings with a soft kiss.

"We can go slow until you're ready," I offer.

"Slow?' she asks, looking up at me.

"Or as fast as you want," I wink, enjoying her small laugh.

"I…" she nods her head instead when words seem to fail her.

"Good." I place one last kiss on her lips before standing up and scooping her up into my arms. Sookie automatically wraps her arms around me and sighs. "Care to watch a movie with me?" I ask.

"A movie, really?" she asks excitedly. "I've never seen one before."

"You never seen a movie before?"

"Well, no. I don't think there was anyone in town that even had a tv," she laughs.

"My dear Sookie, you are in for a treat."

* * *

**Thank you TB - Eric Sookie always85 for the wonderful idea of painting Eric naked by the fire place. I know you were probably hoping for something more... Lemony, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**

**Epic. Fan Girl. Moment. lol**

**Thoughts? I'd love to hear them! Xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for taking the time to read, review, follow and favorite this story! I'm so glad some of you are enjoying it and I really hope you like where it goes!**

**Thank you Christicdc and Missy Dee! You ladies are absolutely fabulous! Xo**

**To the guest reviewer who said " Sookie's attitude is(n't) realistic. She's been trained to be a pet her whole life, surely she wouldn't make mistakes like whispering rude things." Yes, Sookie has been trained to be a subservient to vampires her whole life, however throughout the story I've repeatedly mention that her mouth would get her in trouble and in chapter 3, Sookie says, " I've really never been any good at being submissive." Even when she's alone with Eric for the first time she talks back to him. Also, I think you should take into account that Sookie does have possessive feeling for Eric. I hope that helps a little. Thank you for reading this story! xo**

**C.H Owns the characters. I own the mistakes**

**Chapter 9**

**SPOV**

Gone with the Wind.

Eric surprised me last night with Gone with the Wind and I was for lack of a better word ...speechless. It was the best movie I'd ever seen! Of course Eric pointed out that it was the only movie I'd ever seen, and that I keep falling asleep about three hours into it. But I don't care. Aside from the whole Astrid incident, last night was perfect and I'm looking forward to watching the movie again tonight. Eric promised.

It's a little after three-thirty by the time I make it to cafeteria and I find Sam taking a late lunch.

"Did you tell Eric about Quinn?" Sam asks, then takes a bite out of his sandwich.

I shake my head no, and sip on my ice water.

"No. He didn't know that I'm a pet I don't want to get Quinn in trouble for a misunderstanding," I pause, "Or have him ripped to shreds. He may be a jerk, but he certainly doesn't deserve that," I say and take another bite of my delicious steak salad.

"Sookie, it wasn't right for him to touch you and he knows better than to do that," Sam explains.

"Sam, Eric crushed another vampire's hand then threatened to end them last night for _trying_ to touch me! Can you imagine what he'll do to Quinn?" I say in a harsh whisper. "No. As long as Quinn keeps his hands to himself and stays out of my way then I have no plans on telling Eric."

Sam groans and eats the last of his lunch. "Sookie, what you're doing is wrong. It's Eric right to deal out punishment to those who touch what's his. It's the vampire way."

"I know Sam," I sigh. "But I don't want to be the reason someone gets hurt."

"So, you think it's okay for others to hurt you instead?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then you need to tell Eric," he pleads.

"Look, if Quinn tries anything funny I'll tell him that I belong to Eric. If that doesn't work, I'll tell him, okay? Can you please just drop it?" I beg Sam.

Sam looks like he has more to say, but he shakes his head instead. "If he's as protective as you say he is, then you'll probably be with him for a long time. You need to trust him Sookie, but that's all I'll say... for now." He wipes his mouth with a napkin, "So, how have things been with Eric?"

"Great, actually. He's not at all what I was expecting."

"No?"

"No. He doesn't want me to call him Master, or sit at his feet or kneel before him. He wants me to walk next to him and talk to him and I just... " I can feel a blush staining my cheeks. "I dunno. He's nice."

Sam starts laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" I ask Sam.

"It's just... Eric," he takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Sookie, Eric has been described as many thing but 'nice' isn't one of them."

"I get it. I get it," I roll my eyes. "He's a vampire. Ruthless, vicious and deadly. They all are, but he's not like that with me. Eric makes me feel like I'm more than what everyone tells me I am. More than what I feel I am." Sam's face softens and I continue, "He makes me smile and laugh and I actually like being with him."

"Do you think you love him?"

"W-what?" I look at Sam incredulously. "Love? I've only know him for fours days." I cover my red cheeks with my hands to hide my blush.

"It's an honest question, Sookie. I fell in love with my wife, Jannalynn, the first time I saw her."

"Really?" I look at Sam, encouraging him to continue.

"Yea. She's amazing," he beams. "I met her during a midnight run three years ago, but the moment I saw her I knew she was the one. We got married two months later and it was the best decision I ever made. I wasn't living until I met her," he says, looking happily lost as he thinks about his wife.

"That's beautiful, Sam." Now it's his turn to blush.

"Thanks, Sookie," he says, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. "Have you ever been in love?" he asks.

"No. I mean - I love my family but I never...no."

"Then I hope that one day you find the person that makes your world go round. The person that makes your heart stop whenever they smile. The person you can't live without. You're such a sweet girl Sookie, you deserve to love and be loved."

"Thank you Sam. I hope I find it too."

"Well, Sook," he says while looking down at his watch. "I need to get going. It's been a little crazy lately and it doesn't look like it's gonna slow down for a while."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He stands up and picks up his empty tray, "We're trying to get things ready for the Fors Fortuna Feast and the Noctem Venantur."

"Nocten Ven-what?"

"Noctem Venantur," He repeats, "I'd love to stay and hang out but I've got to go. I'll tell you about it later, Sook." We say our goodbyes and I watch him jog over to the door.

I turn my attention back to my lunch and wonder just what this Noctem Ven-whatever is.

_That's Eric's pet? Doesn't look like much to me..._

_I wonder if they say it's true she doesn't have to wear a leash or kneel or wal..._

_...her. I bet she thinks she's better than us. Stupid fuc..._

_I knew he always like blondes! Maybe I have a chance after al..._

I close my shields and quickly eat the rest of my food. I understand that I'll probably never make a meaningful friendship here, but it would be nice to at least be friendly with someone who isn't jealous or angry that Eric is my master. It would be nice to have something resembling a friend so I'm not so alone during the day. Don't get me wrong. Sam makes excellent company and I could possibly see us becoming good friends, but he works here. I only see him during his breaks which are few and far between.

With a heavy sigh, I gather my tray and deposit it in the bin above the garbage can and I make my way outside. It only takes me a couple minutes to make it back to Eric's quarters and since there is only a couple of hours till Eric rises, I put on my apron and keep working on painting Jason.

* * *

**EPOV**

I wake from my day rest and my thoughts immediately go to Sookie. I fought the pull of the sun for two hours this morning so I can keep holding her in my arms while she enjoys the movie. I didn't hear a single sound from the television speakers. My attention was focused entirely on her. This little human woman who managed to bring light back into my life. This beautiful woman who intrigues me to no end. I'm positive that even if I did't feel this pull to her I would still be drawn to her.

For five hours, I was enthralled with her every movement and sound. The way she sighed, laughed, and cried. Even the way she would nod her head while trying to fight her need to sleep. I couldn't stop watching her. Even after she had fallen asleep, I held her for a little while longer before picking her up and placing her in bed.

I wish I could spend the rest of this night exploring her body with my lips and tongue. My hands and fangs ache to feel her warm, sweet skin... But I promised her we would watch the movie again after the market tonight and I am not one to break promises. No matter how much I wish I could convince her that I could show her something far better than a movie.

In less than two seconds I'm out of my room and find Sookie working on the painting of her brother.

"Sookie."

"Evening, Eri-mhpf," It's all she can say before my lips descended onto hers. I thread my fingers through her hair and she moans when I swipe my tongue along the seam of her lips. Without hesitation she grants me entry and pulls me down to her as she explores my mouth. She tastes so fucking good. So perfect.

"Eric," she gasps as she pulls away.

"No talking," I attack her lips again and she moans into my mouth once more.

"Eric. Market," she murmurs against my lips.

"Tomorrow," I growl, fighting the urge pick her up and pin her against the wall.

"But mo-ovie," she whines.

I finally pull away to look at her. "Is that all you ever think about?" I ask with smirk playing on my lips.

"Is kissing all you ever think about?" she giggles and pokes my chest.

I place my hand on her lower back and she gasps when I pull her body flush against mine, letting her feel my erection struggling against my pants. "Among other things," I whisper into her ear.

"You don't play fair," she breathes out. "But you promised."

"Indeed. And I intend to keep my promise, but you make it difficult," I tell her, running my nose along the side of her sweet and slender neck.

She moans then sighs and I allow her to push me away with her slightly shaky hands.

"I'll make a deal with you," she arches her eyebrow and steps away from me.

"Hmmm. Go on."

"Five more minutes of this and then we can go," she offers.

"What kind of deal is that?" Five minutes. It's laughable.

"It's the only deal you're going to get," she deadpans.

I stare at her for a moment. Entertained, intrigued and annoyed with her offer. She soon shrugs and tries to walk past me, but I quickly and gently grab her arm.

"Ten," I counter

"Five," she smiles and takes a step away from me again.

"Eight."

"Four."

"Six."

"Two."

"No," I growl

"No?" she feigns confusion.

I take one step, closing the gap between us. "Five," I respond in defeat.

"Five," she smiles and pulls me down to her, kissing me softly and once again I lose myself in her touch and in her taste.

* * *

We land on an empty street corner near the blood bank and though Sookie is covered in my scent, I keep her close to me.

"This is- This is amazing. It's like a city!" she smiles, looking up the the tall buildings. "There's not that many vampires here," she points out.

"No. It's still pretty early. The market normally won't start to get busy until just about after midnight," I tell her

"Good," Sookie looks up at me with a smile. "So, where to first?"

"How about your watch?" I offer.

She agrees enthusiastically and we start to walk towards The Blind Watch Maker about three blocks away. I make sure to touch her in some way as we walk. Whether it's by placing my hand on the small of her back, brushing against her arm or twirling her lose hair between my fingers. I love the constant blush on the cheeks, and the smell of her excitement coming from between her legs is making me excited as well.

Twenty minutes later she eventually settles on a thin leather strap watch with a white gold frame.

"Thank you Eric, I love it!" she beams at me. It's amazing how such a small thing can make her so happy. I help strap the watch to her small wrist and we head back outside.

"Where to next?" she asks, admiring her new watch.

"Jenner's Jeweler's," I point to the store next to us.

Her eyes widen and she nods her head. We enter the store and Edmond greets me with his usual smile and it doesn't falter when he sees Sookie.

"Eric, I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

"Just checking in," I return the fake smile.

"Yes, well perhaps it is a good thing. Your order came in this afternoon." He reaches under one of the counters a pulls out a slender red box with a black ribbon and hands it to me.

I take the box and Edmond bows before retreating to the back room.

"Open it," I gently tell Sookie and hand her the box.

She furrows her brows then slides off the black ribbon and opens the little red box.

"Eric," she gasps, glancing up at me before returning her gaze to her necklace.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"Eric I... it's beautiful," she whispers, running her fingers along the gold.

I step behind her and snap the thick steel collar causing her to jump, and I carefully remove it from her neck. She immediately places her hand on her bare neck and looks back at me.

"It's going to be so weird not wearing that collar anymore," she tells me.

"I know," I reply and remove the necklace from the box and delicately clasp it around her neck.

She touches it with her hands and turns around to face me, "It's so light. It's like it's not even there."

"So you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." She stands on the tips of her feet and places a small kiss on my lips. With every fiber of my being, I want to pull her close to me and devour her mouth. Being aware of Edmond is within hearing distance stops me dead in my tracks. Instead, I lead her to the exit and we step outside.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to go before we leave?" I ask, as we start walking towards the next block.

"Actually," she looks up at me through her dark blonde lashes. "I'd love to check out the book store before we leave if that's okay."

"Of course." We walk across the street and up two blocks to get to Biblio's. It's one of the bigger stores at the market and if the book you're looking for isn't there then it can be ordered for you. Sookie picks out a couple of books I recognize as 'bodice rippers'. I grab one of the books from her and flip to a random page.

"Hey give that back!" She tries to snatch the book back, but I raise it out of her reach.

"Oh no dear Sookie. I want to see what kind of stuff you like to read. I am over a thousand years old." I laugh at her attempt to jump and grab the book. "I wouldn't want you to read something that was riddled with blunders and fallacies."

"Oh you!" she huffs and tries to snatch the book, but she is too short.

I laugh and look up at the random page I flipped to and begin to read out loud.

"The tanning lotion and the sweat meant we slid against each other like seals." Before I can read the next god-awful sentence, Sookie grabs my face and crashes her lips onto mine, effectively stopping me. I drop the terrible book and wrap my arms around her, pulling her warm body against me.

"You're so incorrigible," she mumbles against my lips.

"Mmmm, and you're clever," I mumble back and slide my tongue into her mouth. This is possibly my most favorite thing to do. Kissing Sookie Stackhouse. I let her go when she pulls back to breath and I pick up the books we dropped on the floor.

"Is there anything else you would like to look at?" I ask.

"No, But what about you?" she asks as she straightens her hair and smooths out her shirt.

I glance over her shoulder to a vampire walking towards us with their pet following close behind in their leash. I don't want us to be here when vampires start to come for the evening.

"I think I've had enough time here tonight." Truthfully the faster we get back home, the sooner I can distract her with my hands and lips.

She looks down at her new watch a smiles. "Well, if we leave now we can watch Gone with the Wind one and a half ti-"

The smile on her face disappears and she remains quite for a second. She looks over to the vampire and his pet as they walk by and her skin pales.

"Sookie?"

She dart her eyes up me and smiles. A little too wide.

"Sorry. We can do whatever you like," she says quickly.

What the hell just happened? Neither the vampire or his pet said or did anything as they walked by, so why the abrupt change in mood? I glance at the vampire and pet who walked by and I return my gaze to her, but she avoids me by keeping her head down. Perhaps she still feels that I will be punished for not treating her like a pet?

"Let's go back," I tell her.

She nods her head and we make our way out of the store and back to the palace in silence.

* * *

**SPOV**

I wrap my arms a little tighter around his neck and breathe in his scent as we fly through the air. How can I tell him what's wrong. How can I tell him that I was caught off guard when the pet that was heading our way was looking forward to dying tonight. That he wanted to feel his master drain him. That he felt that he was honoring his master by giving him his body. His blood. His life.

I want to throw up. I want to cry for him because he truly believes what he was doing is right. That his only purpose in life is to surrender everything he is to a vampire.

How can I tell Eric that? It would mean that I'd have to tell him that I'm a telepath. I've never told anyone. Not my parents. Not my brother or Gran. Not even Rasul. My family always suspected that there was something different about me, but they never asked and I never told them.

This is my one secret that I've kept my whole life and I'm not exactly ready to share it someone I just met.

The white stone palace comes into view and I guess we'll be in his quarters in about five minutes or so.

_You need to trust him, Sookie._

Sam's words replay over and over in my head. Can I trust Eric with my one secret? I trust him to keep me safe, but will he look at me differently when he finds out what I am? It's not like my telepathy would make me useful or anything since I seriously doubt vampires want to know the thoughts of humans and two natured. That doesn't mean I'm ready to tell him. We all have our secrets and I'm not ready to share mine.

Not yet.

We land on the eighth floor terrace, but instead of setting me down, Eric carries me to his quarters. He doesn't set me down until we're in his home with the door shut behind us.

"I meant what I said," he says, standing in front of me. "No one will punish me for how I treat you and no one will harm you. I promise you, Sookie."

I look up at him when he cups my face.

"What I tell you is truth. Always truth," he says.

My skin ripples with goosebumps and my voice catches in my throat. That's what he said to me in my dream. Those exact words...

"Eric, do you dream?" I whisper.

He runs the tips of his fingers over my arms and looks confused.

"I have many dreams, Sookie. But I cannot dream. When I die for the day, I'm dead. Why?"

"You said those exact words to me in a dream."

"Did you believe me then?" he asks.

I pause, remembering the dream. "Yes," I finally say.

"Then believe me now," he murmurs then leans down and brushes his lips against mine. Without even realizing it, my hands snake across his broad shoulders and up his smooth neck. I pull off the leather strap holding his hair back and fist his golden locks in my hands.

"Movie?" he asks against my lips.

"Tomorrow," I reply, gasping when Eric growls and pulls me flush against him.

The next thing I know, we're laying on the couch - or maybe a bed. I don't know and I don't care. The only thing I care about are the large hands ghosting across my ribs and the sides of my breasts. I arch my back and press my chest against Eric. He slowly slides a hand up between my breasts and cups my face, thrusting his delicious tongue into my mouth.

I wrap my legs around his waist and whimper into his mouth when I feel the bulge in his pants rub against my pulsating center. I want more but I'm still too afraid. Afraid I won't do it right. Afraid that it will hurt. Afraid having sex with him is going to consume my every thought like it has with so many other people I've known.

I can feel Eric lightly pinch my nipples through my shirt and it feels amazing. Between the erotic sensation on my nipples, the soft yet firm hold on my breasts and the agonizingly sweet feel of Eric rubbing against my sex, I lose track of time. So when he pulls away, needless to say I'm disappointed and confused.

"Sookie. I wish I didn't have to but I must leave you."

"No," I whine, trying to pull him back down to me.

A pained expression crosses his face and he moves off of me, despite my protests.

"I must feed for the evening and leave for a little while," he says. The look in his eyes is setting me on fire. I can tell that he doesn't want to leave so when he starts to walk away I sit up on the couch and call out to him.

"Wait!"

He turns his head to the side to look back at me and raises his eyebrow.

"I... I don't want you to go," I pause. "I hate the idea of you feeding on someone else."

"You want feed me?" he rasps, turning around and taking a step towards me.

I furrow my brows and hesitate. I hate the thought of him feeding from someone else, but the idea of sharp fangs sinking into my neck makes me nervous. Eric kneels in front of me and cups the nape of my neck.

"You can't have it both ways, my Sookie. I need to feed every night, and until the evening comes when you want to feed me, I must seek the blood of donors," he says, gently kissing the corners of my eyes. I didn't realized I was tearing up.

"Do you understand?" he asks.

I nod my head and fidget with the hem of my shirt. "I hate it when you leave. It's like time speeds up when we're together and slows down when we're apart," I whisper.

Eric softly smiles and presses his lips against my head and murmurs, "I know the feeling." All too quickly he stands up and walk over to his boots by the front door. "It's late. I may not be back until tomorrow evening. Will you stay in here until I come back?" he asks.

"I will," I reply with a nod.

After he puts his boots and jacket, I watch him as he walks towards the door.

"Sweet dreams, my Sookie," he says, looking at me from the door.

"Only the best," I softly reply.

In a blink of an eye, he is gone.

* * *

**Thoughts? xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's chapter 10 a little early! ****I must admit that I am a little nervous about this chapter so please let me know what you think of it. ****Thank you for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews, follows and favs for this story. I'm still blown away that so many of you are enjoying this fic. **

******Thank you to my lovely betas Gyllene and Missy Dee! And thank you to my awesome soundboard Princesszofia! I love you ladies long time ; ) xoxo**

**C.H. owns the characters. I own the mistakes**

**Finally**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

I am happily lost in her smell and taste; drinking in the sounds of her moans and gasps. My name has never sounded so good. Her small hands have touched, squeezed and caressed every inch of my body from the waist up, but I want more. I fight the near overwhelming urge to tear her clothes off and consume her completely. I want to hear her scream my name. I want to watch her cum over and over again, but I promised her slow. I've never done slow, but for her I will - even if she is driving me crazy with her warm body grinding against mine.

What unnerves and excites me the most is my intense desire to give her my blood. I want to be a part of her. To feel her. To be one with her. I ignore it and bury it under my lust for her instead.

I move to kiss her neck and that's when I feel it.

Godric. He's awake.

My eyes snap open as soon as I realize there are only thirty minutes until sunrise, and I have yet to feed my maker. Every fiber of my being tells me to stay, but I can't.

"Wait!" She calls out when I tell her I must go feed. "I -I don't want you to go. I hate the idea of you feeding on someone else," she says softly.

I want to rush to her side, but I refrain and only take one step closer to her.

"You want to feed me?" I ask, my fangs aching to extend.

I want this. I want _her_, but when she hesitates and furrows her brows, I know that she isn't ready.

"You can't have it both ways, my Sookie. I need to feed every night, and until the evening comes when you want to feed me... I must seek blood from donors," I tell her as gently as I can while kissing the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Even her tears taste sweet.

She's frustrated, conflicted and jealous, but she isn't ready.

Yet.

"Do you understand?" I ask.

She nods her head and I kiss her forehead before putting my boots and leather jacket on. There won't be enough time for me to come tonight and I tell her. "Will you stay in here until I come back?" I ask. I don't need Ocella's vampires snooping around her, especially when I'm not here.

She tells me that she will. I leave reluctantly, and it takes everything I have to leave her. I quickly find another nameless donor to feed from. It takes me several minutes to make my way to Godric and with every inch I move away from her, the pull I've always felt for her screams at me to go back. To go back to where I belonged; In the arms of my future lover. I fight the pull every inch of the way. My maker needs to feed in order to heal and I will not fail him on this.

I cannot fail him again.

"Eric," Godric's voice echoes as I make my way through the twists and turns of the cave.

"How long has it been?" he asks as I enter his dimly lit chamber.

"Four nights," I reply, biting into my wrist and bringing it to his dry lips. I watch as Godric closes his eyes when my blood hits his tongue.

"How is your pet adjusting?" he asks once my wound closes.

"Sookie is no pet," I sharply reply.

"No?" he weakly smirks. "How is... Sookie adjusting?"

"She is a stubborn little thing, but she is adjusting well." I lay down next to Godric and fold my hands on my stomach. "She means much more to me than she should."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have only know this woman for four nights and already I feel so... attached. I've threaten three vampires and attacked another vampire for trying to harm her."

"Who?" he demands.

"Astrid," I spit out and explain what occurred in the garden the previous night.

Godric slowly closes his eyes and I can see his jaw line tense for a moment.

"Foolish girl," he whispers, opening his gray, cloudy eyes once more. "When will she ever learn."

"When she meets her true death."

"So it seems," Godric says ruefully. "And the pull?"

"Just as strong," I tell him. "Even now I feel compelled to go to her."

"Then why are you here?" he asks.

I turn my head and look at him.

"Godric, I'm -"

"Why did you not follow your instincts?" he asks, weakly turning his to look at me. I am utterly shocked to feel his disappointment through our bond. I haven't felt this since I was young vampire. Not even when Ocella had forsaken Godric to this damned cave.

"I am doing what is right. You need to feed and once the feast has passed there will be no telling when I can come back here."

"What is right is being with the one that calls you."

"The pain you feel calls to me," I reply

"She calls to you," he snaps. "Not her pain, not her body or her blood; but her essence calls you."

"She's not meant to be my child," I remind him. The pull to Sookie is undeniably stronger and deeper than the pull I felt to Pam.

"No. She is much more than that."

"You know what she is? What this pull is?" My body jerks up and I lean over Godric, waiting for his answer.

"You are familiar with The Symposium?" he asks instead of answering me.

"The philosophical texts by Plato, concerning the nature and purpose of love." What does that have anything to do with Sookie and me?

"Indeed," Godric says before taking a slow and shallow breath. "According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings..."

"Condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves," I whisper, finishing the quote. What Godric was implying was - no, he couldn't be.

Fated pairs_ do not_ exist.

There have only ever been three supposed fated pairs known to exist. The first pair disappeared about five thousand years ago. The second pair died when one half was poisoned with silver. It's said that the moment the silver killed her, her mate died as well.

I had met the third supposed pair when I was in Ukraine about 800 years ago. Olena was an

ancient vampire in her own right and Yakiv was a were-brown bear she turned a couple of decades prior. I was amazed when I found he was still able to shift after he was made a vampire. It was also rumored that Olean was a daywalker but she denied it. Oleana and Yakiv were unlike any bonded pair I'd ever met. Their connection to each other was stronger and deeper, and the love they had for each other was very apparent. They didn't consider their love for each other as a weakness, instead it was one of their strengths. That didn't mean they were fated.

There is no such thing as fated or soulmates or whatever the fuck he thinks.

"You doubt me," Godric states.

"What you are implying doesn't exist," I tell him and lay down on my back once more.

"Then explain why you feel this pull to her. Why it is so different. Tell me why you feel the need to protect this human. Why you care for her as deeply as you do," he demands; I remain silent, unable to answer. "Even now I can feel you fighting the need to go to her. To go to your other half. You have waited over a millennia for her. Do not deny her now."

I cannot discredit what he says. I do care for her and I've been fighting the urge to go back to her.

"Ocella will try to use her against me," I tell him.

"Yes, and you will protect her by _any_ means necessary."

"Godric?" I turn to look at him. What the fuck does that mean?

"Understand this my child. When I meet my true death you will mourn for me. You will hurt, but you will live. If you were to ever lose your Pamela, you will mourn and hurt, but you will live. If your fated dies, you will follow her regardless if you are bonded to her or not. Even in death you will feel the pull to her. As she does you."

"You will not die," I say through gritted teeth. Godric and Pam will never meet their true deaths for as long as I am alive.

"No one lives forever, Eric."

"_We_ live forever." My heart is breaking at the thought of losing Sookie.

"We can," he pauses. "Tell me child, does your Sookie feel the pull to you as well?"

"No."

"She is human," he hums. "It is possible she experiences her pull to you differently."

Her dream. My warmth.

"I told her that I would always tell her the truth. She said I spoke the exact words to her in a dream," I pause, "She also mentioned this evening that my touch feels warm to her."

That doesn't mean anything, however, because there are no such things as fated.

Godric weakly smiles. "I look forward to meeting her one day."

"She does not wish to be turned," I reply bitterly.

"She is still young. Perhaps when she realizes what you are to her, she will change her mind. If not, your blood will keep her alive for hundreds of years."

"You all but commanded me not to give any human my blood," I say with confusion.

"Indeed, but she is not just any human. She is yours and you are hers. It will be in both of your natures to exchange blood with each other and bond. Not even I can stop that." Godric is right. I've been fighting the desire to give her my blood... but that doesn't mean anything.

"There is no such thing as fated. No one - not the Gods, the fucking universe or even you will convince me otherwise. When we bond it will be because we want it not because of the notion that we're supposed to."

"But you will bond with her," Godric replies and I feel his satisfaction through the bond.

I remain quiet and close my eyes instead. The sun has been up for few minutes and I am looking forward to letting go and dying for the day.

"Eric," Godric slurs. "Your Sookie is in the middle of the lion's den. Ocella needs me to live... he does not need her."

I watch my maker die for the day and suddenly it feels like sunset can't come fast.

* * *

**SPOV**

I wake up in a cold sweat and can feel hot tears rolling off my cheeks. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

"More like a nightmare," I mumble to myself.

I peel the damp blanket off me and strip off my wet clothes. After stumbling into the bathroom, I turn the water on in the shower to as hot as I can tolerate and stand under the spray. I've been dreaming of Eric every night since I've been here and every dream has been sweet and pleasant. Every dream except for this last one.

I don't know what was happening but my heart was hurting for Eric. Everytime I close my eyes I can see the blood tears streaming down his face. He was in so much pain. Crying out in a language I've never heard before and holding onto bloody dead bodies. There was a pile of them. Men and women and children. All bloody.

All dead.

I tried so hard to reach out to him but I couldn't move. I screamed for him but it was like he didn't hear me. All I could do was watch him fall apart as he held these people. All I could do was cry with him. And all I want to do in this moment is curl up next to him and hold him. I want... need to feel him. I need to know that he's okay. But I can't because he isn't here.

I slowly finish my shower and get ready for the day. I pull on a blue and yellow sundress, slip on my flip flops and head to the cafeteria. I'm not really hungry so I grab a small fruit salad and a bottle of water before I sit at an empty table by the door. I pick at my fruit and try my best not to think about the dream, but it's no use.

"Mind if I sit here?" a deep voice pulls me from thoughts.

I look up to find a tall man with light brown hair and soft green eyes. He's holding his tray and looking down me with a smile. I peek into his thoughts and I am surprised to find nothing but pleasant and curious thoughts.

"Uh, sure," I smile and shift my tray a little closer to me.

He takes the seat across from me and thanks me.

"So is it true what they say you don't have to walk on a leash? That your Master allows you to walk and stand next to him?" he asks excitedly.

"I uh..." I'm caught off guard by his question. "Yes?"

"Yes?" he smiles and looks at me like I'm the crazy one.

"I mean yes. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that," I laugh.

"Oh, where are my manners. My Master would be ashamed to see how I'm behaving right now. I'm Remy," he smiles brightly.

"Nice to meet you Remy, I'm Sookie."

"Oh, I know," he looks around the cafeteria. "Everyone knows who you are. You're the pet who really isn't really a pet."

"Excuse me?"

His eyes dart back to mine and he chuckles. "I'm sorry I'm being rude again aren't I? I'm just so excited to meet you."

"What?" I ask, wondering if maybe I might still dreaming.

"I just got back last night. All the pets and donors are all talking about you; a human whose Master treats them like a vampire. I think it's wonderful," he beams.

"I've only been here for five days, how do people know anything about me?" I whisper.

"Gossip is one hell of a thing," he replies with a wink. "Besides, Dawn has a big mouth but she's just jealous. A lot of people are actually."

"Yea, I know," I mumble, then pop a piece of watermelon in my mouth.

We make small talk and I find out that Remy is from a small town called Hunter's Mill which is about a two day drive from the palace. His words match his thoughts and it's really refreshing to finally find another human who isn't jealous or thinking angry nasty thoughts about me.

"So how long have you been a pet, Remy?" I ask, eating the last of my fruit salad.

"Oh about three years now, I guess. This is actually the first time I've been away from my Master," he says with a frown.

"Is everything okay?" I ask instead of plucking the answer from his thoughts.

"Oh yes. Everything is just fine. My master and her maker have been ordered by the king to evaluate the damage done by the latest hurricane in New Orleans. The conditions were so bad that my master decided it would be best that I came back here," he sighs. "She and her maker won't be back for another two weeks or so."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Remy. I'm sure the next two weeks are gonna fly by," I tell him when it becomes obvious how much he misses his master.

He chuckles and sighs. "That's exactly what Hadley said to me."

Hadley!?

"I'm sorry, but did you say Hadley?" I ask, holding my breath as I wait for him to answer.

"Yea, my master's name is Hadley Delahoussaye. Why?"

"That's... she's my cousin," I whisper, not feeling the tears coming down my face.

I can feel my heart swell and the smile on my face is so big is almost hurts, but I don't care.

I still have family.

* * *

**Thoughts? xo **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you Gyllene, Missy Dee and Princesszofia for all your help! You ladies are absolutely fantastic :) xo**

**I know I say this every week but THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews, PMs, follws and favs. Thank you for sticking with this story and understanding that things like complete and absoulute trust doesn't happen over night. Xoxo**

**C.H owns the characters, I own the mistakes.**

**Finally**

**Chapter 11**

**SPOV**

It's about twenty minutes until sunset and I'm rushing to get back to the Eric's. Aside from the terrible nightmare this morning, today has been incredible and I can't wait to tell Eric about it.

After a late lunch with Remy, we went for a walk in a section of the gardens I've never been to before and he got me all caught up on how my cousin is doing. Even the jealous and curious thoughts of the pets and donors around us couldn't bring me down. Not only had I found out that my cousin was turned five years ago, but I found a friend in Remy. We had been talking for so long that I hadn't noticed that it was almost time to go back to Eric's.

Once I enter the apartment, I use the bathroom then braid my hair to the side, leaving my neck fully exposed. Maybe it's the burning jealousy I get every time he leaves to feed, or maybe it was the nightmare I had that made me realize that I _want_ to take care of him. I am his and he is mine and I refuse to let another donor feed him.

I pace in front of the door for a couple of minutes and look down at my watch. Sunset isn't for another two minutes and standing here waiting for Eric is driving me crazy. Though I'm still ecstatic about Hadley, I still need to be close to Eric. That dream... I can still see the blood tears and I can still hear him yelling and crying. I know it was just a dream but I need to know that he's okay.

I slip on my flip flops and head out the door and by the time I make it to the outdoor balcony the sun has set. It's another clear night and I wonder if maybe we'll spend some time outside tonight. My back is facing the doorway when I feel a void quickly approaching the balcony from inside the palace.

"Eric?" I turn to face him but it's not him.

The face I see is one I haven't seen in over ten years. His dark brown eyes and slick back black hair has always been a stain in my memories. It's the face of the vampire who took my parents away when I was ten. The vampire who claimed my father for the king and my mother for himself.

"He does go by many names but you should be calling him Master like a good little pet," the vampire replies.

I immediately lower my head and fold my hands in front of me and listen to his shoes click against the floor as he approaches me. I'm too scared to do anything else but be the submissive pet I've been taught to be. Though Eric would hate to see me act this way, he isn't here to protect me.

"Of course that would be if he actually treated you like a pet," he says and I gulp when I see his shiny black shoes in front of me. "Although we do call him Eric den Svaga. Would you like to know what that means?"

I'm too scared to move but I jump when I he hisses, "Answer me, bloodbag."

"Y-yes sir," I stutter.

"It means Eric the Weak. Very fitting for him wouldn't you agree?" I hear him take a deep breath and hiss. "He has not even fucked you and apparently he's too weak to train his pet to stay inside his quarters or to call him master. But you just made my job that much easier," he chuckles. "Don't you know that humans are not allowed to be out here without their Masters?"

I gasps and start to tremble. How could I have forgotten than humans aren't allowed to loiter at night without their masters? With Eric away, this vampire could kill me and there's not a thing I can do about it. I close my eyes and picture Eric in my head. If I'm about to be killed it's Eric's face I want to see last.

"Oh don't worry little human, I have no intentions of punishing you. I prefer to live and see another day then to provoke Eric's wrath for some undisciplined gnat," he says and curls his lips in disgust. "No doubt he is feeding his pathetic excuse of a maker so I will have to make this quick. The King does not like to be kept waiting when he gives out a task."

"The King?" I ask, lifting my head up in shock.

"Oh yes, his majesty is quite curious about you." He bares his fangs at me and growls, "The only pet in this kingdom to act as though she is one of us."

I start to feel a pressure build in the back my mind and my eyes start to throb. Is he glamouring me?

"Tell me little human, has your Master fed from you?"

"No," I reply, too scared to say anything else.

The vampire rolls his dark brown eyes. "Has he touched you in anyway?"

"No."

"Does he care for you at all?"

"No." The lie easily rolls off my tongue and I don't even flinch. This vampire has be looking for a way to hurt Eric and I wasn't going to let that happen. Eric won't be punished because of me.

"Why do you say that?" he inquires.

"He doesn't pay any attention to me. He doesn't feed from me, touch me or speak to me. I am nothing to him."

"Interesting," he hums then looks down at my neck. "Then tell me why he would buy such an expensive necklace for something he cares nothing for?"

"He hates collars," I say, keeping my voice even.

"And I suppose threatening three vampires and assaulting two was his way of show everyone just how much he doesn't care?"

"I am his. No one has the right to touch me."

"Indeed," he sneers. "At least he is possessive as a vampire should be. I should just make you tell him that his worthless maker deserves to meet his true death. That you will gladly drive a stake through his cold undead heart." The vampire leans down and smells my neck without touching me. "Though you are far too sweet to just waste. And it is not the will of the king... yet."

He pulls away. "You will act like a proper pet from now on. You will kneel at your masters feet, you will beg him to take your blood and body, you will sevice him in any and every way. His wants and needs are the only things that matter to you. You are the perfect pet." The vampire sniffs me before humming, "You will not remember this conversation. You will go back to your quarters and wait for your Master. Now go."

I don't need to be told twice. I start running as fast as I can back to the safety of Eric's quarters. I never should have come out here. I should have just waited inside like I told Eric I would.

Why did I have to learn things the hard way?

* * *

**EPOV**

After rising for the night, I feed Godric and we reminisce about our time in Greece until the sun sets. I fly as fast as I can to the palace and go straight to the feeding room. I've given Godric so much blood over the past ten hours that I find myself absolutely hungry and coupled with the urgency to be with Sookie, I am in no mood to finesse this feeding. I stride into the feeding room and glamour the closet donor without saying a word. After drinking enough blood to take the edge off, I release the B+ donor from my glamour and walk out of the room with my body following the pull to my Sookie..

"Master Eric," a male voice calls from behind me in the hallway.

I stop and turn to find one of the palace guards walking towards me.

"Shifter," I nod.

"Master Eric, I'm Sam Merlotte, may I speak with you privately?" the small guard asks me.

I recognize his name as one of Sookie's acquaintances."Walk with me," I reply and start walking towards to the elevators. When we enter the first available elevator, I allow the doors to shut before I turn to the small shifter. "Speak."

"Master Eric, please forgive me but I should have come to you sooner with this," he hesitates and looks nervous.

I had no time for this. I've been worried about Sookie since I died for the day this morning. Godric is right. Sookie is in the middle of the lions den and Ocella won't hesitate use her against me.

"Do not waste my time with your insecurities, shifter. I have better things to do than to coddle you, so say what you wanted to say or get the fuck out," I snap.

I am in no mood for this bullshit.

"Of course, Sir. My apologies," The shifter straightens his back and squares his shoulders. "As I said before, I should have come to you when the incident occurred but I didn't so I take full responsibility." He clears his throat and swallows. "Three days ago in the gardens at approximately eighteen hundred hours, daytime guard John Quinn touched your pet."

My fangs snap down and my eyes narrow.

"The tiger touched her?" I snarl, curling my hand into tight fists. "Explain."

"Y-yes sir," the smell of his fear fills the elevator. "I did not witness it, but your pet informed me of the incident moments after it happened. John believed your pet to have been a donor and grabbed her arm when she walked past him." The shifter's eye widen and he takes a step back, hitting the elevator wall when I let out a thunderous growl.

"H-he offered to escort her to her quarters and she refused him. I found your pet yelling at him and she asked me to escort her. It was then that she informed me, Sir."

Rage consumes me like an uncontrollable fire. The only thing that can extinguish it is bathing myself in the tigers blood while turning his fucking skin into a fur rug. Why did Sookie not tell me? How could she trust this shifter but not me?

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" I snarl, taking a step closer to guard.

"Oh shit," he stutters under his breath, flattening his body against the wall.. "There's no excuse, Sir. I-"

"Yet you chose to not inform me for three days!" I slam my fist into the metal wall next to his head and lean close to his face. "You will notify the tiger that I expect him outside of my quarters after midnight tomorrow evening. And if you ever neglect to inform me of anything regarding my Sookie and her safety, I will drain you dry."

DING

The elevators door opens and I remove my fist from the wall and walk out of the elevator without another word. I walk at human speed to my quarters and take deep breaths to calm down. I'm fucking pissed but I don't want to scare her and I don't want to destroy whatever it is I've built with her by being hostile. I'm over a thousand fucking years old. I will not let my rage control me. I pass two vampires and their pets who live on this floor and as I walk pass the entryway for the terrace, I notice Victor standing outside, staring at me.

Fuck.

I knew Ocella was going to have his vampires watching us, I just didn't think it would be so soon. The tiger issue will have to wait. I need to know if Sookie is okay.

I continue a human pace to my front door and let my fangs recede back into my gums. I take a deep breath and am relieved when I don't scent Victor. I fling open the door and when I enter I find Sookie standing a few feet away from me.

I shut the door and take another deep calming breath.

"Eric!" The look on her face tells me something is wrong. Very wrong.

Fuck.

I rush over to her and quickly look over her, checking for any marks or bruises. When I find none I pull her into my arms. I'm still livid about what I've learned from the shifter but that talk will come later.

She wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face into my chest.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Oh God, Eric," she sighs heavily into my shirt. "Why do I have to learn everything the hard way? Why couldn't just have stayed inside like I told you I would?"

I pull her away and force her to look up at me. "You went outside after sunset?"

She nods her head and I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"I know it's not an excuse but I needed to see you, Eric. I was going crazy in here and I figured that I could meet you on the balcony but... I should have stayed here and I'm so sorry!"

"What happened," I say a little more harsh than I mean to.

"I was only out there for a few minutes and I heard someone behind me and I thought it was you but it was someone else."

"Who?"

Fuck, don't tell me it was Victor.

"I don't know his name but he's the vampire that took my parents away, I'm sure of it. He...he's real tall with brown eyes and slick back black hair."

Fuck!

"Tell me everything." I sweep her up and quickly place her on the sectional and kneel on the floor between her legs.

"He told me the king knows that you don't treat me like a pet. That I am the only pet in his kingdom that acts like I am one of you. He asked me if you feed from me or touch me and I told him no. But when he asked me if you care for me, I lied and told him that you didn't... that you barely pay attention to me."

"He believed you?" I ask.

"I think he was trying to glamour me," she replies.

"What do you mean you think he was trying to glamour you?"

"Well, when he started asking me questions, I felt this pressure behind my eyes and in the back of my head."

"Sookie, if Victor was trying to glamour you, you would have been glamoured," I tell her. " His special gift is the ability to glamour anyone, even young vampires."

"Then maybe I was wrong? But why would he ask me those questions? Why would he mention that I should insult your maker?"

I narrow my eyes and growl. "What exactly did he tell you?"

She shakes her head, "No. I would never say it to you so please don't make me say it now."

"Sookie. Tell. Me."

She closes her eyes and tears slide down her cheeks. "He told me that he should just make me tell you that your worthless maker deserves to meet his true death. That I would gladly drive a stake through his cold undead heart," she whispers. "But he said it wasn't the will of the king so he just ordered me to be the perfect pet."

I swallow back a growl and I cup Sookie face once more. "Sookie, look at me."

She opens her eyes and her blue eyes stare directly into mine. I push my glamour onto her but she just blinks and shakes her head. "Stop it, that's what he was doing."

How the hell is she able to do that? I've never heard of _any_ living being able to avoid a vampires glamour.

"I understand why the king wants me to act like a proper pet... but why did this Victor say those awful things about your maker?"

How can I tell her who I am? How can I tell her that I'm the reason why humans have become slaves? She'll never look at me the same if she knew my failures...

"First all you will never act like a pet. Do you understand?"

"But the king ..."

"I don't give a fuck about the king or anyone in his court. You are no pet and you will not act like one." I stare at her until she nods her head.

"As for my maker," I pause. "He's physically weak... he has not had human blood in two hundred years."

"What!?" Sookie pulls back to look at me. "How? Why?"

"The king," I sigh. "It's long and complicated, but he won't allow my maker to feed so I've been feeding him my blood for two centuries."

"Is that where you go every night? To feed your maker?" she gently asks. "It's why you need to feed every night."

I simply nod in response and she cups my face.

"You love your maker," she says softly.

"Yes." I turn my face into her small hand and breath in her scent.

"He's lucky to have you as a child."

"No," I shake my head. "I've failed him."

"I don't think you have." she replies.

"Sookie," I pause. "You hardly know me."

"No, but there are things about you that I do know."

I quirk an eyebrow.

"I know that you're relentless," she smiles and softly brushes her lips over mine. "I know that you won't quit until you get what you want. And until you give up on your maker, you haven't failed him."

I kiss her palms before sweeping her off the sectional, and at human speed, I walk us into her room and lay us down on her bed. She snuggles into my embrace. Our legs intertwine and our bodies are flush against one another. We rest our foreheads against each others and I breath in her scent. Does she smell sweeter?

"Do you trust me, Sookie?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies without hesitation.

"Then tell me why you didn't tell me about the tiger?" I can feel my rage and possessiveness bubbling beneath the surface, but I swallow it down.

"Tiger?" she asks.

"The guard that grabbed you in the gardens," I clarify.

She tenses up but then relaxes after a moment.

"I do trust you Eric, but I didn't tell you because you would have killed him."

"Yes," I growl.

"No!" She pushes against my chest, but I wrap my arms tighter around her waist. "He didn't know I was a pet and you can't just kill someone for touching me," she growls back. Any other time I would find it sexy as hell but this is not one of those times.

"It is my right to punish him," I snap.

"Then punish him, but don't kill him. I don't want anyone to die because of me," she whispers, fisting my shirt in the hands

"You are mine, Sookie, and if killing one will set an example for many then I won't hesitate to do it," I tell her honestly.

"Please don't kill him, Eric. Not for me," she begs.

"This is important to you?" I ask, angry that the tigers death would hurt her and angry that I would be the one to cause her pain.

"Yes."

I grind my teeth together and swallow my pride. "Then he will not die."

Sookie cups my cheek and smiles, "Thank you, Eric."

"You need to trust that I will do what is right, Sookie. I don't want there to be any secret between us." I tell her.

"I know and I'm sorry. If anything else happens you'll be the first to know, I promise." She softly kisses my lips and I close my eyes and savor this moment. Our kiss never deepens, but that's okay, I'm perfectly content like this.

"Eric, why can't I be glamoured?" she softly asks after a while.

I furrow my brows and kiss her one last time. "I don't know," I tell her. "I've never heard of a human who wasn't susceptible to our glamour. But Sookie, this must stay between you and me. If other vampires find out, others will seek to kill you."

Her eyes widen and she gasps. "Wha- why? I didn't do anything."

"No you didn't," I soothe her. "But the fact that you are unglamourable means you can't be controlled, and if you can't be controlled, then others will perceive you as a threat."

"But I'm not. I'm nothing," she mumbles.

"No. You are Sookie Stackhouse and you are what everyone wishes they could be. You are brave, strong and beautiful. You are fierce, loyal and kind," I tell her. "You are mine and I will meet my true death before anyone would harm you."

"Why?" she asks, shaking her head in disbelief.

Because you mean more to me than you'll ever know.

Because you are my sun.

Because I...

"Because I need you."

* * *

**Who loves reviews? This girl! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs! I'm still so shocked at how many of you guys are enjoying this story! **

**Thank you to my lovely betas Gyllene and Missy Dee. And thank you to Princesszofia for soundboarding and pre reading to make sure my characters are staying true to themselves. You ladies are the best! xo**

**C.H owns the characters. I own the mistakes.**

**Chapter 12**

**SPOV**

I don't even remember falling asleep, but I guess I was so mentally exhausted that as soon as I relaxed against Eric, I just passed out. I slept much better than I did the previous night. No nightmares. No waking up in a cold sweat. Instead, I dreamt of Eric's words.

_Because I need you_

His words were so simple yet they shook me to my core. I wanted to tell him that I need him too but his lips softly made me forget anything and everything. Everything but him.

With a heavy sigh, I get out of bed and start my late morning routine. After getting ready for the day, I head out to the cafeteria for a late lunch. I approach the elevators and find it odd that one of them is out of order. I just shrug it off and take another. I make sure to drop my shields and listen to everyone around me, but there's nothing out of the ordinary.

I spot Remy at the table we ate at yesterday and I join him.

"Hey Sookie, how are you doing today?" he asks, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

We eat and make small talk for awhile until he convinces me to lay out in the sun with him on the lawn on the other side of building.

"Flip," Remy declares, and we both turn over onto our stomachs.

"Xeranthemum?" he asks.

"Hmm?" I hum, enjoying the sun warming my skin.

"Your necklace," he points out. "Hadley loves flowers so I learned everything I could about them, and that Sookie is a xeranthemum," he says proudly.

"Oh," I trace the gold flower on my necklace and smile.

"Did your master pick that out for you?"

"He did."

"Did he tell you what that flower means?" he inquires.

I shake my head and Remy smiles.

"It's the universal symbol of eternity and immortality. I think your master is telling you the you're his forever. Maybe he wants to turn you."

"Maybe," I respond with less excitement.

"What's wrong?" he asks, wondering if he said something wrong.

"It's just... won't you miss this?" I nod up towards the sun. "Won't you miss being able to walk outside in the daylight? Eat food and I dunno, be human?"

"I'll definitely miss the sun and being able to eat food but life is about compromise, Sookie. No one can have it all," he makes a circular motion with his hand. "I'd gladly trade in the sun for eternity with the moon and stars."

"I want it all," I grin.

"Well, if you ever figure out a way for us to live forever and not to lose the sun, then I'm all ears," he laughs.

"Do you think Hadley will ever turn you?" I ask.

"I hope so," he says. "I try to be the best pet I can, but you never know. I was actually her master's pet first."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Hadley was so interested in me that her master gifted me to her."

"Do you miss your old master?"

The image from his mind is that of a young and beautiful red head. She must have been about sixteen years old or so.

"Hadley is still with her master so I still see her on a regular basis. Though I do prefer Hadley to Sophie Anne."

We stay outside for another forty five minutes and I decide to head back to Eric's quarters once I start to sense the minds of the palace Were guards watching us. I have no doubt that the king is keeping an eye on me but if Eric says I have nothing to worry about then I trust him. That doesn't mean I'm going to let my guard down.

I don't pick up any minds following me as I walk back to Eric's and I sigh with relief. For the next hour, I finish the portrait of Jason and I'm proud of how it turns out. Maybe I can ask Eric if he wouldn't mind getting framed for me so I can hang it up in my room.

I look down at my watch and see that Eric should be up in a couple of minutes. Picking up one of my new books from off the living room table, I take a seat on the couch and wait for Eric.

* * *

**EPOV**

Tonight isn't going to be as satisfying as I was hoping it would be but I'll deal. I have the tiger meeting me here at midnight and though I would love to just rip him apart... I won't.

I put on a pair of black pants and throw on a dark gray t shirt before walking out of my room. I find Sookie sitting on the sectional with her feet curled beneath her and one of her new books in hand.

"Good evening, Sookie," I purr.

"Evening, Eric," she smiles brightly, and places the book on the table.

I pull her into my lap when I take a seat next to her and kiss her. "You spent some time in the sun," I say while eyeing her slender neck. Like last night, her hair is braided to the side and I can't help but notice her blood pumping through her carotid artery.

She's killing me.

"I did," she replies with a blush staining her cheeks. "Remy and I spent some time sunbathing today after lunch."

"Remy?"

"I wanted to tell you about him yesterday, but with everything that happened... I guess it slipped my mind."

"Tell me," I nip her earlobe.

A shiver runs through her body and she takes a deep breath. "I met him yesterday while I was eating and it turns out that he's my cousin Hadley's pet," she says excitedly.

"Your cousin is vampire," I smile down at her. I know how important family is to her and for to find out that her long lost cousin is vampire must be a relief.

"She is!" she bounces in my lap. "She was turned five years ago by a vampire named Sophie Anne."

"Sophie Anne?" I repeat.

"Yes, do you know her?" she inquires.

"I do," I tell her. "She was once my queen. The last I saw her was about a hundred and fifty years ago when a member of the King's court killed her child, Andre."

"What happened?" Sookie asks.

"Her oldest child was caught feeding off of a court member's pet so the king sentenced him to meet the sun."

"That's terrible," Sookie whispers.

"It was. Sophie Anne is quite attached to all her children, especially her Andre."

"How many children does she have?"

"If none of them have met their true deaths, three. Sigebert, Wybert, and now your cousin, Hadley."

"Is she a good maker?"

"I believe she is," I honestly tell her.

"I hope so. Remy tells me that Hadley and Sophie Anne are looking at damages done to New Orleans by a hurricane. He doesn't expect them back for maybe two weeks."

"When she comes back would you like to go see her?"

She nods her head vigorously and tears form in the corners of her eyes. "I would really like that."

"Then I'll make it so." I brush her tears away with my thumb.

"Thank you," she says quietly and places a soft chaste kiss on my lips. "So do we have any plans for tonight?"

"At midnight I must leave to see to the tiger's punishment then, if time permits, I'll see my maker." She nods her head then rests it against my shoulder.

"So we have a couple of hours till then. Would you like to watch your movie?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies and I move her off my lap and place her on the cushion next to me. I stand up, walk over to the wall and press the small metal button. The panels embedded in the wall, light up and flip over, showing the large screen.

"Eric," Sookie calls from behind me.

I turn my head to look at her and she's fidgeting with the hem of her white skirt.

"Let me feed you."

* * *

**SPOV**

Eric's eyes widen and he turns around and slowly walks back to the couch.

"You want to feed me, Sookie?" he asks, lifting an eyebrow.

I swallow and nod my head.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes," I say, straightening my back and squaring my shoulders. "I want to be the one to take care of you. Not some random donor."

"I require nightly feedings," he reminds me.

"I know, but you won't take too much?"

"Never."

"Then I don't see a problem with it," I shrug.

He smiles and stands in front of me. With one hand extended to me, I watch his long fangs slide down.

"Come here." His voice an octave deeper than normal.

After I take his hand and stand up, he quickly picks me up and walks us over to my room. Without a word he sits down on the edge of the bed and swings me over him so that I'm facing him and straddling his thighs. At this point I really don't know what to do, so I keep my hands on my legs and I avoid making eye contact with him. I'm nervous and I know we've made out and groped each other, but this seems much more intimate.

"Sookie, look at me." He places one hand on the small of my back and the other cups my face.

"I won't hurt you," he whispers, and presses his lips against mine.

"I know," I mumble. Closing my eyes, I wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me.

He starts kissing my jaw and nibbles on my ear while his large hands move up and down the sides of my body. When his hands find my bare knees, he slowly snakes up my thighs and pushes up the white cotton fabric of my skirt.

"I can make this feel good for you, Sookie," he breathes into my ear, making my breathing ragged and my skin ripple with goosebumps.

"Eric..." I don't think I'm ready to have sex with him, but I am more than willing to take things slow.

Well, slow'ish.

"Can I make you feel good?" he hums in my ear.

"I'm...I'm not ready to -"

"I know my pretty Sookie," he nips my neck. "But we can do other things. Things that will make this pleasurable for you."

I shudder at his words and bite my bottom lip to keep a sigh from leaving.

"Would you like that?" he hums.

I nod and run my hands over the smooth and firm muscles of shoulders and chest. I trust him not to let this go too far. I gasp when I feel his warm fingers slip under my drenched panties.

A deep growl resonates from his chest. "Is this all for me?"

I try to form a coherent sentence, but I can't even say yes. The only response I can give him is a small whimper while my hips rock back and forth, trying to find the friction I so desperately need.

With one hand sliding between my soaked folds, his other hand cradles the back of my head.

"Look at me." His voice is rough and deep.

I open my eyes to find his light blue eyes staring back at me with a fire I'm sure matches my own.

"Tell me you want this." His talented fingers probe the opening of my sex while his thumb rubs over my clit causing me to gasp out his name. I've never felt anything like it before. My heart is hammering away inside my chest, my hips rocking and grinding into his hand and I can feel his erection fighting the tight confines of his pants. I've never felt this good in my life!

"Say it," he demands with a growl.

"Eric, please," I whimper.

I feel him slide one of his long, thick fingers inside me and I gasp.

"You're so tight," he moans against my neck.

Eric slowly slips in and out of me before sliding another finger in and I nearly lose it. I close my eyes and arch my back as he pumps faster and deeper. There's a tight burning sensation starting to build and intensifying with every stroke.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Sookie. So… beautiful..."

He kisses my neck and starts swirling his cool tongue over one spot, making me want more.

"Please, please, please," I start chanting, grinding harder and faster into his hand. I don't know exactly what I'm asking for, but I need more!

He curls his fingers inside of me and I cry out his name. It feels so, so good. How is it possible that he can make my whole body feel so alive with just his hands and mouth! Every stroke of his fingers, every twirl of his tongue, every moan from his lips, everything! He's driving me insane and I want to scream; to fill up on the pleasure he is giving me and explode. I want it.

I _need_ it!

I feel the sharp tips of his fangs tickle my skin and then I'm gone. My body shakes and shudders with unimaginable pleasure. Wave upon wave of intensified warmth and ecstasy crash into me and I'm happily lost in the sensation.

I don't know how much time passes, but when I come to, Eric is purring and licking my neck; his fingers still inside of me. I let out something between a sigh and a moan and Eric pulls away from my neck and kisses me.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Mmmhmm."

"Good." He slides his fingers out of me and brings them to his mouth. I gasp when I see some blood coating his fingers, but he pops them into his mouth and moans.

"You taste absolutely divine. Like sunshine and honey," he says dream like while licking his fingers clean.

"Thanks," I laugh. "I'm glad you think so." I close my eyes and rest my head against his shoulder.

He picks me up and the next thing I know I'm laying in the middle of the bed. My skirt is still gathered up at my hips, so when I feel Eric gently spread my legs open, my eyes snap open.

"Eric I-" my words die when feel his tongue move and slide between my folds. I glance down at Eric and his eyes are closed. The expression on his face is the one I imagine I make when I'm eating chocolate. Blissful, eager and hungry.

_Very_ hungry.

He slides an arm over my hips and drags his tongue up my folds and envelops my swollen clit between his lips. I gasp and buck my hips but he just holds me down and swirls his tongue around my sensitive clit.

I cry out and my hand fists his golden hair. Throughout the years I've seen this very thing play out in peoples mind, but I never thought it could feel this good.

Eric's thumb replaces his mouth and we both moan when he thrust his tongue into my sex. The vibrations of his moans and growls add to the incredible sensations he's provoking in me. I look down my body to find Eric's blue eyes staring back at me.

I'm so close that I almost scream at him when he removes his tongue. Though, I never get the chance since he turns his head and bites my thigh. I throw my head back onto the pillow and I arch my back off the bed as an orgasm rips through my body.

It's as if every time he pulls my blood into his mouth, I get another wave of pleasure. After a few moments Eric moves to stop feeding but I press the back of his head down, back onto my thigh. He looks up at me in question.

"Take what you need, my vampire," I says between heavy gasps for air. He furrows his eyebrows and I just smile. "Drink. If not for you, then for your Maker."

He eyes widen and his body slightly shivers. Eric continues to feed while never taking his eyes off of mine and the look in his eyes is almost as intense as the orgams I just had.

Is taking this slow something I really want?

After a few minutes he heals my wounds and turns his attention to my wet lips. He gently licks and sucks me clean then kisses his way up my body while whispering thank you.

I can't move and I can barely keep my eyes open. "Did you take enough?" I ask with a yawn.

"Yes, anymore and it would have been too much," he replies.

"Do you need to leave?"

"In a little bit," he says, rubbing the tip of his nose against mine and closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath.

"Will you wake me up when you come back?" I ask, closing my eyes as well.

"It may be late but I will if that is what you want." He rolls off and lays down beside me, pulling me with him.

I nod. "I hope your maker gets better," I mumble, trying to fight my need for sleep.

"Sookie I..." he pauses and hold me a little tighter. "Jag älskar dig, min Sookie," he whispers into my neck

"Jag alls what?" I yawn.

"Jag älskar dig," he repeats while kissing my neck. "Now sleep my Sookie and dream of me."

I nod my head and sigh, "I always do."

* * *

**Okay so don't hate me. I know she hasn't told him about her telepathy BUT I PROMISE it's coming! I swear! No more flames please, lol.**

**Also, I know Eric said no more secrets between them and a lot of people are pissed/disappointed in Sookie but... Eric is keep a pretty hefty secret himself, so keep in mind that not everyone is perfect.. not even our sexy viking. Oh... did you guys enjoy that lemon zest?**

**Thoughts? I'd love to hear them! xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay party people, I've got some bad news. My laptop has died so my writing will be taking a hit. I do have an ipad, but typing on that thing sucks and getting a decent keyboard is insane! Almost $100 for one! I'd rather put that towards a new laptop.**

**On top of that I've had a shitastic weekend so leave me a review and make my day brighter! Thank you for all the love for the last chapter. You guys are the best! xoxoxo**

**Thank you to my guest reviewers! I wish I could PM you to thank you but I can't. So I'll do it here! THANK YOU!**

**Thank you to my lovely betas Gyllene and Missy Dee. And thank you to my sound board Princess Zofia! love you ladies!**

**A/N: Heads up, this chapter may not be suitable for all readers as there is a small graphic torture scene. PLEASE remember that Eric is VAMPIRE.**

**Finally**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

I wait until she's finally asleep before I get out of bed and pull the covers over her. There are two things I realized tonight. The first being that I am in love with this little woman and two, she isn't completely human. She can't be. I have never tasted blood so delicious and pure, and though her innocence will add to her natural sweetness... there's some completely familiar with her taste yet, absolutely unique to her.

What is she?

I look down and I trace her lips with my fingertips. Even her scent is sweeter… It doesn't really matter what she is. She's _mine_ and that's the only thing that matters to me.

I leave Sookie to sleep and I get ready for my meeting with the tiger. I still have about a half hour till he will be here, so I decide to prepare the torture room he'll be getting acquainted with tonight.

After putting my boots and jacket on, I head to the elevators and make my descention to the third floor. Most of the rooms are being used, but I'm able to find an unoccupied room near the end of the hallway. Unlike the rest of the building, the third floor is dark, unwelcoming and rancid. The smell of urine, feces and rotting, burnt flesh hangs heavy in the air. It's only through the power of a two hundred year old ward that keeps the smell and screams contained to this floor.

It truly is a shame that the tiger won't meet his end tonight. However, I'll make sure that he never forgets to not touch what is mine.

I shut the thick metal door behind me and walk over to the forge in the back of the room and start a fire. I want the fire hot enough to melt metal. Only the best for that little fucker.

I put on a pair of leather gloves and check the silver restraints on the table in the middle of the room. After making sure each shackle is functioning properly, I move over to the far left wall and look at all of the tools on display. If the tiger were going to die, I would have picked out several tools to play with, but seeing how I'm only punishing him, I pick out a thin iron fire poker and I lean it up against the wall next to the fireplace. This will do for tonight.

I open the door and make my way back to my quarters. I'm pleased to see the tiger is waiting for me just outside my door. I abstain from allowing my fangs to slide down when I smell his fear, and I slowly walk up next to him. He shifts on his feet as he glances over at me.

"Do you know why you're here this evening?" I inquire.

"I don't know, sir," he shrugs. "I was just told to be here at midnight, so here I am," he replies and I'm surprised he manages refrain from rolling his eyes.

I let out a laugh and the tiger nervously laughs with me. "Excellent, now come. We have some things to take care of." I turn and start walking back to the elevators and hear the tiger follow behind me. Aside from the sound of his heart hammering inside his chest, the trip to the third floor is made in silence.

We walk down the hallway to where I have the room set up and the screams and moans from the other chambers echo against the walls. I open the door and gesture with one hand, "After you."

The tiger swallows and takes a deep breath before walking into the dark brick room where the only light is from the ominous forge in the back. I close the door behind us and tell him to move to the table.

"I'll ask you again, do you know why you're here?" I repeat, walking over to the fire, checking the coals. They're white hot so I reach over to the iron rod and stick one end of it directly into the coals.

"No, Sir. I don't know why I'm here," he replies, looking nervously around the room.

I nod and turn to face him. Just the thought of his hands on my Sookie enrages me, but I push my anger aside and focus on the task at hand.

"Lay down," I snarl, letting my fangs snap down.

"Sir?" He takes a step away from me and glances at the table.

"You touched what is _mine_," I hiss.

He's genuinely confused for a few seconds until it dawns on him. His eyes widen and he starts shaking his head.

"Master Eric, I didn't know she was a pet. It was never my inten-" I cut him off when my fist lands on his jaw. I don't want to hear his pathetic excuses and he is testing my patience. It's bad enough I won't kill him, but I'm almost positive that if Sookie were to see him with missing limbs or body parts, it would hurt her just as much as his death and I will never do anything to cause her pain.

He stumbles backwards and backs into the table.

"Lay the fuck down, " I growl, stopping myself from tearing his head off his shoulders.

Realizing the danger that he's in, he climbs onto the table and lays down. I put on a pair of leather gloves and attach and lock the silver shackles around his wrists and ankles.

"Good boy," I coo, patting the top of his sweat covered head. "Tell me little kitty, with which hand did you touch my Sookie?" I walk over to the forge and pull out the iron rod. The tip of the rod isn't quite hot enough yet so I stick it back into the coals and walk back over to the tiger.

"M-my right h-hand, s-sir," he stutters as his chest heaves.

"I see." I glance over to his right hand that's closed into a tight fist. "Remind me, what are the typical punishments for intentionally touching a vampire's pet without warrant?" I ask calmly.

"N-no! Please no!" he begs me. "I didn't know she was yours!"

"Your ignorance is not my problem," I snap. "Nor is that the answer I am looking for." I grab his thumb from his curled fist and crush his knuckle between my thumb and pointer finger.

His body jerks and his cries fill the small brick room. I see his eyes begin to glow so I quickly grab his jaw and force him to look at me.

"Shift and I will make a fucking rug out of your fur," I snarl. I don't let go of him until his eyes return to normal. I take off my leather gloves. "Now if you could kindly tell me what the punishments are, we can get started."

"Anything from lashings to… to dismemberment," he says between quivering gasps of air.

"Dismemberment," I repeat and toss the gloves next to him on the table. "Will you miss your hand, John?" I ask.

The tiger closes his eyes as tears leak from them and his face contorts into one of pain and regret. I stand silently, letting the thought settle in the tiger's mind. I have no plan on dismembering him tonight. It is too quick and too messy, also it would hurt Sookie to see him that way.

Fucking tiger.

Breaking the silence I ask, "What do you know of branding?"

His eyes snap open and he gasps.

I walk over to the forge and pull the heated iron rod. The tip is bright orange and red.

Perfect.

"Did you know that ancient cultures used branding a form of punishment?" I ask, walking back over to the table. The tigers eyes widen and his gaze is stuck on the white hot end of the rod. "The Ancient Romans would brand the letter F on the foreheads of captured runaway slaves," I tell him nonchalantly, twirling the rod between my fingers. "In the eighteen hundreds, the British branded deserters from the army with the letter D two inches below the armpit."

With my free hand, I brush the side of the tigers ribs where the brand would go and he whimpers as his body goes rigid.

"John, I am feeling quite... generous this evening," I hum. "I am going to give you a choice."

"Choice?" he repeats, clearly too terrified to say anything else.

"Indeed. You can choose between dismemberment of the hand that touched my Sookie or," with a pause, I smile and bring the white hot end of the rod just above the skin of his forearm. The hairs on his arm sizzles and burn, making him choke out a sob. "I can brand you."

He licks his lips and looks up at me. "I-I don't want to lose my hand," he stutters.

"I thought as much," I bare my fangs and smile. "This may sting a little."

I force his right hand open with my free hand and I place the tip of the white hot iron rod in his palm. The tiger lets out a blood curdling scream and I close his hand around the heated metal and squeeze so tight that most of the small bones in his hand break. Though I'm sure he doesn't notice.

Smoke is rising from his closed fist and I can smell his flesh sizzling and burning against the metal.

"If you dare touch what is mine again; if you ever go near her again, I will do this to your other hand and to each of your feet. Then I'll turn you into fur coat for my child," I threaten.

He thrashes against the restraints, pleading for me to let him go but I keep my grip around his melting hand firm.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

I drop his mutilated hand but the rod doesn't roll or fall out of his hand. Instead it sticks to his melted flesh and burnt bone. The restraints prevent him from being able to shake it off and he's unable to move his broken appendage.

"Let me help you with that," I offer.

I grip the cool end of the rod and rip it out of his disfigured hand, taking chunks of flesh with it. The tiger must have lost his voice from screaming moments ago since nothing comes out of his mouth when he opens it. His body violently shakes and jerks on the table and the smell of urine fills the room.

I toss the rod back into the fire and gently cup his face.

"Do not fuck with me or mine, little kitty. If ever you do, you will wish that I had ended you this night."

"Okay!" he cries. "I understand! Just please, let me go! Let me go!"

Without the leather gloves, I snap all four of his silver restraints and drop them on the floor. I expect the minor burns on my fingertips to heal within thirty seconds, so I'm stunned to see my burns heal the second I let got of the silver.

What the hel-

The door to the room suddenly opens and another were guard stands on the other side.

"My apologies, Sir. I didn't realize this room was occupied," she says and glances over at the tiger writhing on the table. There's a bound and gagged human laying on the floor next to her feet.

"The room is yours," I tell her and look back at the tiger. "For your sake John, I hope this is the last time we ever meet."

I walk out of the room and start heading towards the outdoor balcony on this floor. There's still a couple of hours before sunrise which leaves me plenty of time to feed Godric and come back to Sookie.

I take off into the sky and arrive at the cave within minutes. Through our bond I can feel that Godric is resting. Our talk the other night must have taken too much energy, especially since he fought the pull of the sun for a few minutes before dying.

I speed over to where my maker lies and bite my wrist. For the next five minutes I pour my blood into his mouth while massaging his throat. After reopening my wounds and feeding him once more, I think about the silver burns I had earlier and how quickly they healed. How was it possible? I've taken blood from every donor in the palace for the past two hundred years and I've never healed that quickly.

Then it hits me.

Sookie.

It must be her blood!

I scrutinize every inch of Godric, scouring his body for any signs of improvement, but there are none. I wait until my wounds and heal, but there's no difference in his appearance. I continue to wait for ten minutes, then a half hour, but still nothing. It isn't until there's an hour left before the sunrises, that I kiss my unchanged maker and take my leave.

If it wasn't her blood that accelerated my healing abilities then how and why did I heal so quickly?

The answer eludes me as I fly back to the palace and I decide to think about it later. For now I just want to go back to Sookie and focus on her. I walk into my quarters and head straight to my shower. My clothes, hair and skin reek of the tiger's burnt flesh and I don't want to spread the rancid smell onto Sookie.

I turn on the water and strip out of my clothes. The water is scalding hot but it feels wonderful on my skin; within minutes my hair and body are clean. After drying off and pulling on a pair of black silk lounge pants, I walk over to Sookie's room and find her in the same position as I left her in.

I waste no time climbing into bed and wrapping my arms around her. She's so soft and warm in my arms that when I start to feel the pull of the sun beckon me to die for the day, I hold her a little tighter before giving in to the pull.

* * *

**Thoughts? xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**C.H owns the characters. I own the mistakes**

**Finally**

**Chapter 14**

**SPOV**

My eyes are closed but there's the unmistakable sound of water gently splashing and sloshing about. I open my eyes to find a full moon hanging high in the night and glittery stars spread across the vast sky. I turn my gaze from the beautiful night sky over to my immediate surroundings. I'm lying on a bench in a large, slender wooden boat.

This has to be another dream.

"Eric," I call out as I sit up. The moon lights up the water in the dark and as far as I can see, there isn't land anywhere near the boat. I don't jump when I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me against a firm body.

"Sookie," Eric lips brush against the side of my neck.

"Where are we?" I hum, relaxing comfortably into his embrace.

"Somewhere far away," he replies. "Are you afraid?"

"No," I smile and snuggle further into his arms. "You know you wore me out tonight," I inform him.

"I would say that I'm sorry but I'm not," he snickers.

I giggle and sigh in response. Whether its in my dreams or when I'm awake, I enjoy spending time with Eric. The boat gently rocks and we just sit in comfortable silence.

"Soon you will yield to me, my Sookie." His voice is calm and firm. "Soon we will be one."

I turn my body to face him and what I see catches me off guard. His long blonde hair is loose around his face and it lays on his shoulders. His bright blue eyes are trained on mine and the paleness of his bare chest makes him look like a shimmering light in the dark.

"You sound so sure," I mumble while taking in his beauty.

"It's because I am."

"You'll get tired of me," I tell him. How could someone as incredible as him not?

"Never," he says adamantly.

I snort and roll my eyes but before I can look away, Eric threads his fingers through my hair and leans down close to me.

"Never doubt my feelings for you."

Neither of us are willing to look away from each other so we just sit in the boat and stare at one another. There are things I've been wanting to tell him when I'm awake but I've been too afraid to. Maybe I could tell 'him' now?

"What are you doing to me?" I ask, brushing my fingers against his warm cheek.

"What do mean?" he inquires, rubbing the tip of his nose against mine and breathing in deeply.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," I whisper.

He smiles brightly and tightens his hold around me. "You really are mine," he murmurs. "Your heart is mine."

"Eric…" I hesitate.

"Yes?" he purrs.

"I'm afraid," I tell him.

"Afraid?" He furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side. "Are you afraid I'll hurt you?

"No… not physically," I tell him.

"You think I will hurt you here," he places his hand over my heart.

"You're a vampire, Eric and I'm just ...me."

"You are perfect, Sookie." He kisses my temple and whispers, "Perfect for me."

My eyes flutter open and I'm staring at the pink walls of my room. I hate it when my dreams about Eric are cut short and I want to scream out in frustration. Instead I move to roll onto my back but I can't.

What the…

I look down and see an arm draped over my waist.

"Eric?" I turn my head and see Eric's face right next to mine. His eyes are closed and he doesn't respond when I call his name.

Is he… is he dead for the day?

"Eric," I say louder and move his heavy, limp arm off of me and turn to face him.

"Hey," I poke his chest and glance at my watch.

Eleven-thirty-nine.

"But that means…" He came back and went to his day rest with me. I look down at him in disbelief. Vampires don't share their resting place unless it's with someone they trust and vampires only trust their maker and children.

Except for Eric.

Apparently.

I feel a little better knowing he'll be safe in here since all the rooms are warded in the palace. The only difference between my room and his is the metal automatic door that only he can open and close.

I wish I could stay in bed with him until he rises but my need to relieve myself and shower demand my attention. With a heavy sigh I get up from bed and get ready for the day. It's been a week since I've been here and my outlook on this new life has drastically changed. I no longer fear for my life or fear losing the parts of me that make me who I am. As cliché as it sounds, Eric is the best thing to happen to me. He makes feel all those things I've read about in my romance novels. Cherished, appreciated, desired, wanted and even... loved.

Now, I know he doesn't love me. Does he care for me? Without a doubt. If he didn't care for me he wouldn't go out of his way to make me feel welcome. He tries his best to make me happy and it's not the things that he buys me - though they're nice, it's the time that he spends with me. Talking with me, laughing with me, listening to me... waiting for me.

He respects me and if treating me as his equal and not taking what isn't freely given doesn't prove his respect for me, then I don't know what will.

Does he trust me? After waking up in his arms. I would have to say yes, but does he love me?

I would know if he did, right?

Perhaps an equally important question is am I in love with him? My mind keeps going back to the night of the incident with Victor. When I closed my eyes, it was Eric's face I wanted to see. Not my parents, or Jason's or Gran's. But Eric's. It's when I'm with him that I'm the happiest, but does it mean that I love him? I've been asking myself this question for days and I still haven't come up with a definitive answer.

The next five days are all the same. I spend the day either reading or sunning myself with Remy then when Eric rises, we talk for a while and after I offer to feed him, I normally pass out to find him wrapped around me the next morning. Eric certainly has knack for wearing me out and though he makes my body feel things I didn't know were possible, he never pushes for more.

It's also been unspoken agreement that we stay in at night. I guess we both don't want to risk the king's vampires following us and seeing that Victor's glamour didn't work, but we can't hide away forever…. right?

It's another morning and Eric is strategically wrapped around me. After wiggling out of his embrace, I take a nice long hot shower, I slip on my underthings, a pair of jeans, a yellow tank top. I walk out of the bathroom and slide back into bed next to Eric. I push him over so that he's on his back and I cuddle into his side. I still don't understand why he feels warm to me. I thought all vampires were cold?

Tracing the firm lines of his chest and stomach, I wonder what he did when he was human. He said he's over twelve hundred years old. Maybe he was a soldier or some kind laborer or something. He would have had to been to be so physically... fit.

Then it occurs to me that maybe he might know the Viking! Eric's been around for over a millennia, he must have met him at some point or another.

"Would you introduce me to him?" I ask, but I get no response.

My stomach starts to grumble and I look at my watch. Two-twenty-three. With a heavy sigh, I kiss Eric's lips and cover him with my blanket. He looks so ridiculous under the massive pink blanket that I can't help but laugh out loud. Maybe if I come back soon enough, I can bring my painting stuff in here and paint him like this.

With a giggle I slip on my flip flops and close my bedroom door. It's pouring outside so I run as fast as I can over to the human quarters and I shiver as soon as the air condition of the building engulfs me. I need a jacket.

For the next twenty minutes, I quietly eat my food and scan the room. A lot of people are curious how I got my vampire to treat me the way he does. Some people think that I think I'm better than them and they dislike me for it. Most of the donors and pets don't even notice me sitting in the corner.

The rain has completely stopped by the time I get done eating my lunch and when I get outside, Sam is a few paces ahead of me.

"Hey Sam!" I call out. He stops and turns around. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh hey, Sook," he says with a tired smile. "It's good to see you. How've you been?"

"Great actually. You?" I ask.

"Busy," he sighs and runs his fingers through his damp hair. "But I'm actually taking a break right now. Care to walk with me? I've got a few minutes," he gestures over to the garden.

I nod my head and after a few minutes of comfortable silence I ask, "So what's got you so busy?"

"I've been getting ready for the Noctem Venantur." He says with another heavy sigh.

"I remember you saying something about that the other day." I pluck up a bundle of hydrangeas.

"Yea, it's something the local sheriffs came up with a few years ago. Every four months the king, his court and his sheriffs get together for something they call Noctem Venantur, or Night Hunt. It's never held at the same place, but this time it's being held in area 7 which is about 10 miles away from here so the king has a bunch of us getting ready for it."

I nod my head and pluck a few yellow daisies. "I know I probably don't want to know but what exactly goes on during this 'Noctem Venantur'?"

Sam gives me a look telling me that I really shouldn't ask, but I push him to tell me.

"Every so often when a vampire gets tired of their pet and doesn't wish to drain them or send them back to their town," Sam looks at me with a mixture of disgust and worry. "They have the option of donating their unwanted pet to the Noctem Venantur. What happens is all unwanted pets are gathered and taken to wherever the event is being held and about an hour or so after sunrise they are set loose and told to run. Once the sun sets, the king and the vampires with him go hunt. The last human to be found is given another chance and is sent to an auction house."

"Oh my God," I whisper and tightly grip the bouquet of flowers I've been making. "Are the monthly feasts not enough that they need to hunt and kill us for what? For sport?!"

Is this what happened to Jason? Could he have... No. I can't think like that. Maybe he's still a pet or a vampire like Hadley. I can't think that he was hunted and drained. I just can't.

"Is everything okay here?" A voice calls us from behind.

Sam and I whip our heads towards the voice and find Dawn and Maudette walking towards us.

_Good lord, what was all that racket about. You would have thought that someone was dying or something, but I ..._

I close my shields and fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Dawn, Maudette," Sam says, nodding at the both before looking back at me. "I've got to get back to it. I'll see you ladies around."

"See you Sam." I wave goodbye and decide to head back to the apartment since I've got about 2 hours before Eric wakes.

"Is everything okay Sookie? You don't look too well," Dawn says, taking a few steps closer to me.

"Yea you look really pale. What happened?" Maudette chimes in.

I look at them and can see the curious looks on their faces.

"Oh, well I just…" I look at Dawn and hesitate. "Why are you even asking? I thought that after the other night…"

"Don't worry about that Sookie. Vampires can be so physical sometimes, you know? Besides, my master is all better now," she smiles. In her head I can see Astrid's hand has healed but she looks so… sad.

"Oh, well okay then," I nod.

"So what happened, Sookie? You don't look so good," Maudette chimes in.

"Sam informed me about the Noctem Venantur and I guess I just kinda feel a little sick."

I notice Dawn rolling a metal canister between her hands and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "The hunt? Don't worry about that Sookie. As long as you keep your Master happy you'll be fine," she reassures me with a soft smile.

"I'm not worried about me," I tell her.

Maudette tilts her head to the side and frowns. "Then what's wrong?"

"Doesn't the whole idea of hunting and killing humans bother you guys?" I ask.

"Oh, Sookie, those people that are put in the hunt deserve what they get. If they had been better pets than their masters would have saw fit to keep them."

"You guys can't honestly believe that."

Maudette scoffs at me and shakes her head. "Sookie, we are born to server vampires. If we can't make them happy then what's the point." Dawn nods her head in agreement.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I mumble and swallow back the urge to vomit.

"Here." Dawn shakes the canister then open it and offers it to me. "You don't look too good."

"What is it?" I ask, moving to take her offer.

"It's a tea that my master taught me how to make. I know you'll just love it," she says with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." I move to take the canister from her and brush my hand over hers.

_Oh this is too rich! I didn't know how I was gonna get her to drink this but this is almost too easy._

With that I let my shields completely drop and concentrate solely on Dawn and slowly pull my hand back.

"Can you tell me what's in it? I'm allergic to quite a few things," I say, trying my best to remain calm.

"Sure thing," her smile slightly falters. "Let's see... there's mint, green tea, a bit of ginger and my master's secret ingredient, some rosemary."

In her mind I can see Dawn trying to comfort Astrid, but her master is despondent and still. She hasn't fed since the encounter in the garden and blood tears stain her face. Next I see Dawn going to the gardens and picking these red berries with black caps and grinding them into a fine powder in a mortar and pestle.

Then I see Dawn making tea and putting it into the canister. She adds all of the powder and stills it until it dissolves.

_Just drink the damn tea!_ Dawn screams in her mind and smiles wider. _ I want to watch you fall to ground screaming in pain just like my master did. I want to watch your blood leak from your eyes just like Astrid did when your master broke her heart! It's your fault he won't love her and once you're dead, my love will be happy again._

I pull out of Dawn's mind and look at Maudette.

_I wonder if that poison is really gonna make her bleed to death or will the seizures get to her first…_

I close my shields and look at both of them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm allergic to rosemary. Thanks though!" I quickly walk past the two but before I can go too far, I feel a hand grip on my arm, stopping me from going forward.

"Oh did I say rosemary? I meant rose tips. It's delicious." Dawn pushes the canister towards my lips. "Trust me. Drink."

I yank my arm out of out of Maudette's grasp and without hesitation I turn and run as fast as I can out of the garden. Dawn and Maudette curse and take off after me. My heart feels like it's beating in my ears and my arms and legs feel like they are on fire! I almost drank whatever was in that canister! She- Dawn handed it to me with a smile on her face! She wanted to watch me die so that what? Her crazy master could have my Eric?!

I don't think so.

The pounding of their footsteps gets louder and when I make the final turn out of the garden I head straight to the entrance of the vampire building. If I can just make it to the building they'll stop chasing me. They can't risk anyone seeing them pour whatever that crap is down my throat. Just a couple of more steps and I'll be there!

Leaping up the wet white marble steps, I slide into the building but crash into large warm body.

"Whoa there, cher!" A guard I've seen before says, and he grabs my arms to prevent me from falling.

"Let me go!" I cry out, looking behind me to see Dawn and Maudette halt their running when they see the guard.

"Oh shit," a familiar voice says. I look over to my left and see Quinn stepping away from me, looking unusually pale.

Maudette turns around and runs out of the building while Dawn slaps on a smile and slowly walks towards us.

"Quinn. Alcide," Dawn says between her gasps for air. "Sookie and I were just playi-"

"You're trying to kill me!" I yell out, shocking everyone.

"Wh-What? I would never!" Dawn says, taking a step back.

"Tray!" Quinn yells out and another guard I hadn't noticed before runs over and grabs Dawn before she can back out of the building.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything and I don't know what that crazy bitch is talking about! Let me go!" Dawn struggles to free herself from Tray's grip.

"Alcide," Quinn says. "I'll get Maudette, but I don't want anything to do with this. If Sookie says they are trying kill her, just follow standard procedure."

"Of course," Alcide replies, and puts my hands behind my back then locks metal cuffs around my wrists.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but you two will calm down right now." Alcide says with a tone of authority. "You two will remain quiet until your masters rise for the evening and sort this mess out."

The next thing I know, Alcide is shoving a ball gag into my mouth and buckles the leather straps behind my head. He picks me up and carries me over his shoulder. I see Tray do the same to Dawn and when they take us to the elevators, I start to cry when I see Alcide press the button for the third floor.

They're taking us to the torture chambers.

* * *

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last week! You guys are so amazing and too good to me! There was something wrong with fanfiction last week. I got almost 40 GUEST reviews so if you didn't hear back from me, it's because you reviewed as a guest.**

**Thank you Gyllene, Missy Dee, Princesszofia and Ahl1971! This story would be terrible without you fabulous ladies! xo**

**Thoughts? xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Notes on Chapter 14**

**I never thought that I'd have to do one of these but I've received so many hateful and flat out rude guest reviews that I felt that this was necessary. First off I'd like to say that I am new to this. My first story, Remember Us, was my first creative piece I've ever written (outside of high school… which was ten years ago) and I wrote Remember Us about 7 months ago. I'm going to make mistakes, and sometimes my story will have holes in it. Sorry. I am trying to improve and I realize that I won't be able to make everyone happy but if you "hate" this story or feel that "reading this crap is a waste of my time," then stop reading it.**

**This is from a PM I sent to one of my wonderful reviewers who left me a very thoughtful and polite constructive critique of chapter 14:**

**1) When the guards gagged and cuffed Sookie and Dawn, they were following standard procedures for when any humans get into a fight. I'm not sure if you remember when Eric was punishing Quinn, he asks him, "Remind me, what are the typical punishments for intentionally touching a vampire's pet without warrant?" Quinn had no grounds to touch Sookie. However, when Sookie ran into the guards and told them that two other pets were trying to kill her, the guards then had good reason to lay hands on them. They weren't just going to let Sookie, Dawn and Maudette go. Could you imagine the repercussions if they didn't do anything with that threat, and somehow Sookie did end up dying? When I wrote this, in the minds of the guards, this was the best course of action. Could they have separated her and not gagged and restrained her? Yes they could have but they chose to follow standard procedure. Will this bite them in the ass? Maybe ;) Eric is still super possessive and protective of Sookie, so no matter the reason for touching her, he's not going to be a happy Viking.**

**2) I think some people are assuming that Quinn went around blabbing about what Eric did to you. In my opinion, I would think that he would be tight lipped about what happened to try and save face. But that's just my opinion.**

**3) Eric is not Ocella's grandson. Ocella and Godric are brothers in this story. I'd also like to mention that not everyone fears Eric. He may be one of the most powerful and sought out vampires in the world, but he's still forced to protect Ocella, and some vampires like Victor consider him to weak because he choose Godric's life over Ocella's.**

**4) As of right now, the guards have no clue what's going on other than Eric's human is claiming that two other pets are trying to kill her. They don't know how or why, but they are taking it very seriously.**

**5) I know that Sookie has been trained her whole life to be subservient but as I mentioned in earlier chapters, she acknowledges that she was never really any good at doing so. It's a HUGE flaw for her in this AU. However, she isn't stomping her feet and having a temper tantrums. She makes mistakes and she learns from them. She hasn't left Eric's apartment at night without him, she doesn't argue with him in public, she doesn't intentionally disregard Eric wishes. Sookie will make more mistakes as will Eric and it's because neither of them are perfect.**

**7) Sookie is so, so , SOOOOO lucky to have Eric as her 'Master'. No other vampire would put up with what she puts Eric through. I think the same can be said for the books and show. As much as I love Eric and Sookie together, sometimes I feel as though Eric could do so much better, but the thought of them being with anyone else pisses me off too, lol.**

**8) The conversation between Sookie, Dawn and Maudette. *sigh* I struggled with this part of the chapter. Sookie should have been more weary of these two woman who obviously hate her but she wasn't. I could say she dropped her guard due to finding out what the Night Hunt is, or maybe she really is that naive. Whatever the reason, she should have kept her thoughts to herself. However, she wasn't yelling, screaming or stomping her feet about it. All she asked them was, "Doesn't the whole idea of hunting and killing humans bother you guys?" And I may be wrong, but I believe this is the first time Sookie has voiced her opinion in public to someone that isn't Eric or her friend Sam. It was a mistake but it's not one that has any affect on the story. So chill you angry guests. CHILL, lol**

**9) And honestly, why would the king care if this human liked or didn't like the idea of the Night Hunt? To Ocella, Sookie is just a human, a bloodbag, a slave. She has no right or powers. To him, she is nothing. Sookie has a lot to learn about surviving in this world but I don't think that it helps that Eric doesn't treat her like a pet. He's even told her that he doesn't want her acting like a pet. It's an unwise move on both of their parts, but again... neither of them are perfect.**

**10) I want Sookie to be smarter, however, some of her mistakes do serve a purpose. For example, the night with Victor we learned that not only is the king keeping an eye on her, but she can't be glamoured. I know that she can be super frustrating sometimes but I can't promise you that she won't be frustrating in future chapters.**

**Again, I know I won't be able to make everyone happy, but if my story really does offend you then go read something else. Hopefully this is the last time I'll have to post something like this. Thank you too all my regular reviewers and to the guest reviewers who left kind and encouraging reviews or polite constructive criticism. Thank you *Huggles***

**Thank you to my amazing betas Gyllene and Missy Dee! And thank you to my pre readers Princesszofia, Alh1971 and Charhamblin! xoxo**

**I apologize for the super long author notes! **

**Virala**

**xo**

* * *

**Finally**

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

I open my eyes and look up at a white canopy above me.

Sookie.

I'm in her room… alone. Not only that, but I'm the only one in my entire apartment. The rhythm of her breathing, the reverberation of her heartbeat and the sounds of her moving around in the apartment are all absent.

My Sookie is gone.

I rip off the blanket and focus on the pull. She's close... somewhere in this building.

Fuck.

Has Victor taken her? Does Ocella have her?!

Within seconds I'm following the faint pull to her out of my quarters and down the hall. I immediately see a Were guard walking towards me.

"Master Eric!"

I speed over to him and stop within inches of his body. This wolf smells of my Sookie!

"Where is she?" I hiss, baring my fangs at him. Needing to hear what he has to say before I destroy him

"Sir, your pet is safe. She is currently being held in room T313 -"

"You put her in a torture chamber!?" I roar, grabbing the Were by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

"S-standard procedure... s-safe," he chokes out, his face turning red and his eyes bulge. I release him and fly as fast as I can down the stairwell. If anyone has harmed her or even laid a finger on her I will fucking murder them!

I speed onto the third floor and follow the pull to room T313. The Were guarding the door flinches at my sudden appearance.

"Move," I snarl.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't see her until the other pets master's have arrived," he informs me.

He's got another fucking thing coming if he thinks I'm just going to wait for sunset. I grab him by his face and hurl him into the wall at the end of the hallway before slamming the door open.

Sookie.

She's on her knees with black rubber ball gag in her mouth and her arms cuffed behind her back.

"Sookie," I whisper and rush over to her. She struggles against her restraints and her eyes begin to water when she sees me. I snap the leather straps of the ball gag and remove the ball from her mouth.

"Eric." Her voice is hoarse and she's doing her best to stop her lip from quivering. When I break open the cuffs, her arms immediately wrap around my neck. I pick her up off the concrete floor and pull her into my arms.

"Shhh. You're safe, my Sookie. I have you," I tell her while stroking her hair.

"Eric, I-I didn't know what else to do!" she cries into my chest, tightening her arms around me.

"Tell me," I gently say to her.

A noise from the door diverts my attention and I immediately hold her closer to me and bare my fangs at the intruder. It's the Were from upstairs.

"Sir," he gasps, catching his breath. "Your pet was found running from two other pets claiming they were trying to kill her." He points over to the other side of the room.

"What?!" I snarl, tightening my hold around Sookie. I look over to the other two women who are bound and gagged as well on the other side of the room.

"Explain," I demand, looking back at the Were.

"Your pet ran into me and claimed that the other two were attempting to kill her. Both women deny it and since there were no other witnesses to the incident, we detained all three and have been waiting for their masters to wake in two hours, as is protocol."

"Sookie." I look down and see her looking up at me. "Tell me what happened. How did those two try to… harm you?"

"I- I was walking the gardens with Sam, then he had to leave and - and they showed up and tried to get me to drink that poison and I ran. I ran until he stopped me. You have to believe me Eric. Please," she begs.

"Poison? What poison?" I look over to the other women who are now crying and struggling against their restraints.

"Sir," the Were says, "We are supposed to wait till their masters have risen for the evening. This goes against all protocol and-"

"I don't give a fuck about your bullshit protocol! You will tell me what I want to know or you will stay the fuck out of my way!" I roar.

The Were bows his head and I can smell his fear as he picks up a small metal canister from the table by the door. "Dawn was carrying this with her when we detained them," he says nervously, then hands it to me.

I take the canister and nod. "Leave," I snarl. He bows before quickly stepping out the room and shutting the door behind him.

"They told you that they were trying to poison you?" I ask, looking over to my Sookie. There is no doubt in my mind that what she says is true. I just don't understand the other humans motives or why they would inform her of their intentions.

"No, but I know, Eric. You have to believe me," Sookie begs, tears streaming down her red cheeks. "_I know_."

I set Sookie on her feet and open the canister. It smells of tea leaves and honey. The poison must be odorless.

"Eric." Sookie rests her hand on my arm. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," I reply without hesitation. She could tell me that sun was harmless to my kind and I would believe her. Foolish? Yes, but in this moment I don't give a fuck. If she says two humans were trying to end her, then two humans were trying to fucking end her. I look over to two quivering women and walk over to them.

They will pay as will their Masters.

Rage and the need for vengeance fills every pore of my body. My fangs and hands ache to tear into flesh and shatter bones. I need to kill. I need revenge. I need to protect my Sookie and even though my body is threatening to do what my heart desires, I chain down the darkness within me. Sookie doesn't need to see the gore and violence I'm capable of.

That will be reserved for these vermin's Masters.

"Look at me," I command, catching their gazes and pulling them under my glamour. I bend over and tear off the restraints from the tall brunette and take the ball out of her mouth. After quickly removing the cuffs from her wrist, I hand her the canister and say only one word.

"Drink."

* * *

**SPOV**

"Eric," I touch his arm and look up at him. I have to know. I need to know. "Do you believe me?"

Common sense says I should be terrified. I should be shaking with fear with the way Eric is looking at me. His long white fangs are peaking out from his snarled lips. His normally ice blue eyes are completely black and a low rumble remains in his chest. He looks every bit of a killer but I'm not scared. Not even nervous. No. I know that whether he believes me or not, he would never harm me, and in this moment I am absolutely certain of two things; Dawn and Maudette are about to die and I am in love with him.

I'm in love with a man that comforts me and strengthens me. The vampire that respects and protects me.

"Yes," he simply says.

My Eric who trusts and believes me.

I'm in love with all of him.

Eric turns around and walks away from me with the poison in hand.

"Look at me," he demands, and I watch as he pulls Dawn and Maudette under his glamour.

Eric takes the restraints off of Dawn and hands her the canister. "Drink," he growls.

I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes. I just spent the last two hours bound and gagged in a room with two women who were more than happy to watch me die…. and now they're the ones going to die.

"You reek of Astrid," Eric hisses at Dawn.

"Mmmhmm," she hums into the drink.

He grabs the poison from Dawn after a few moments, "Ah ah. Don't be so greedy."

Eric removes the gag from Maudette and releases her hands from the cuffs behind her back.

"Drink the rest," he orders.

"Thank you, Sir," she says, bringing the last thing she'll ever drink to her lips.

When Maudette swallows the last of the poison, Eric takes the metal canister and crushes it in his hand before dropping it to the floor.

"What poison did you put in here?"

"Rosary pea, Sir."

I watch Eric curl his hands into tight fists and his growls become louder.

"Who is your Master?" he asks Maudette.

"Liam Tucker, Sir."

"Do your Masters care a great deal for you?"

Dawn and Maudette say yes in unison.

"Wonderful. Go to wherever it is you normally meet your Master when they rise for the evening and hurry; I wouldn't want anything to happen to you on your way there." Eric flicks his hand towards the door, "Now go."

As Dawn and Maudette bow at Eric's feet, he turns away from them and speeds over to me, picking me off the floor and into his arms.

"You are unharmed?" he asks with a slight accent.

I nod in response, wrapping my arms around his neck and lean my cheek against his chest.

"Wolf!" Eric calls out and the door opens.

"Yes Sir," the Were guard steps into the room.

"There was never a problem with Sookie or the other two. You never detained them and nothing happened in this room. Are we clear?

"Sir?"

"Are. We. Fucking. Clear." Eric bares his fangs.

"Yes, sir. N-Nothing happened today," he stutters. He's scared out of his mind and understands why Quinn wanted nothing to do with me.

"Excellent and wolf... if you ever bring her into one of these rooms again, I will make you suffer in ways you never knew were possible," he hisses. "Do not leave the palace tonight."

"Y-yes, Sir."

Eric holds me tighter and the world around me blurs by and before I know it, Eric is slamming the door to his quarters. He doesn't speak and I remain silent as he carries me into his room and places me on the edge of his bed. Eric quickly shuts, then locks his bedroom door and I realize he's brought us here because this is the safest place for us. He kneels between my legs and wraps his arms around me, rubbing his face into my neck and shoulder. He takes deep breaths against my skin and the growls as he exhales would be frightening if I didn't know any better.

He's on the verge of blood lust. How he was able to control himself from slaughtering Dawn and Maudette, I'll never know, but he's trying his best to calm down.

I wrap my arms around his chest and rub my face against his neck and shoulders as well.

"I'm here, Eric. I'm here," I whisper into his ear. "You came for me and I'm safe because of you."

"I'll always come for you," he growls then cups my face and looks at me. His eyes are still black and his fangs are still extended, but I know he's trying to calm himself.

"Thank you, Eric," I tell him and cup his left cheek in my hand. "Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for everything you do for me."

Eric closes his eyes, turns his face into my hand and kisses my palm. After a few minutes his growls disappear and I watch his fangs slide back up and recede into his gums. When he finally looks at me I see his brilliant light blue eyes staring back at me and I smile.

"I could have lost you," he pauses and I know he wants to talk. I know he wants to know what happened, but right now I can't. I just can't.

I'm on the verge of breaking down and I can't do words right now. I need him.

"Sookie?" he asks when I let go of his face and start unbuttoning my shirt. When I get to the third button, Eric puts his hands over mine and stops me.

"Sookie, we need to talk."

I take a deep breath and swallow down my nervousness.

"Eric, I know. Trust me I know and we will. But I ... I need you," I all but whisper.

"I need you too my Sookie," he replies while rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

My throat feels tight and constricted and my eyes and the tip of my nose sting as I fight to hold my tears back. I move my hands to cup his face and look directly into his beautiful, light blue eyes. "I love you, Eric. And I -"

"Sookie-" he says, but my hands quickly cover his mouth.

"Please don't say anything. I... I need to say this. So please don't speak, okay?"

My hands remain over his mouth and he stays silent and doesn't move.

"I love you, Eric and with the way things are going... we could be here one moment and gone the next and if I die without showing you exactly what you mean to me..." A ragged sob shakes my whole body. "If I die without making you understand how much I love you... It will be my biggest regret."

He moves to remove my hands, but I firmly hold my hand on his mouth and shake my head. "Please, I... just give me this one night to love you. I know that you've already done so much for me, but can you give me this one night? Can you pretend to love me for one night?" I feel my tears streaming down my face, but I don't care.

His eyes are wide and I'm scared to death that he'll send me out of his room. He stares at me and furrows his brows together.

"Please. I promise we'll talk. But right now I need you."

Eric stares at me for what seems like hours but it's probably only seconds. He closes his eyes, kisses my palm and covers my hands with his. When he opens his eyes and nods his head, I let out a choked sob of relief and fling my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." I tell him over and over again. He pulls away and cradles the back of my head with one hand and wipes my tears away with the other hand.

"No more tears, my Sookie. Not tonight." He captures my lips with his and kisses me so fiercely. So passionately.

It is almost like he loves me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I pour all my love for her into this kiss and I can only hope she can feel it. That she accepts it. She almost died today and I don't know how she knew they were trying to kill her, but I'm grateful she did. Perhaps she's psychic? Maybe she's a witch? Whatever she is, it doesn't matter. I love her. All of her. Even the parts of her I don't understand.

Maybe we are fated. Maybe we are truly each others halves. I can't deny these intense feelings I have for her. I can't ignore the need to share blood with her. I can't ignore the fact that if she were to ever die, I would gladly follow her. I need her more than I've ever needed anything in my life.

I pull her down into my lap and she wraps her legs around my waist. Her warm hands explore my shoulders and back as I finish unbuttoning her shirt. She breaks the kiss to breathe and I lick and nip the smooth skin of her neck and jawline.

"I love you Eric. I love you so much," she says between her gasps of air. I want to tell her that I love her too but would she believe me? Or would she think I only said it to give her this 'one night'?

With Sookie's shirt finally unbuttoned, I slide it off her shoulders and carefully rip her bra off, then cup the nape of her neck. In one swift movement I crush my lips onto hers, and pull her body flush against mine. Her nipples pebble against my chest and I can't help but growl as she moans into my mouth.

I tear her shorts and panties apart and let the scraps fall to the floor. With one hand on her waist, my other hand travels down her smooth stomach, over her soft blonde curls, and down to her wet lips. I waste no time sliding one finger into her warm velvety sheath, then two. Sookie writhes under me and whimpers.

"I need you, Eric. Please, no more teasing," she begs me, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I don't want to hurt you," I tell her, my is voice strained.

She grabs my wrist and tugs at my hand until I move my fingers, sliding out of her warmth. "You've been preparing me for almost a week now. Please, I... I can't wait anymore. I need you, Eric." Her lips press against mine and our kiss becomes urgent. Our touch becomes desperate and my need for her starts to overwhelm me.

I cup her ass and stand up. With my free hand I quickly unbutton and kick off my pants then gently lay her down on the middle of my bed. The feel of her soft naked body pressed against mine is exhilarating, and I want nothing more than to lose myself in her as we claim each other.

As we make love.

I've only made love to Godric when I was younger but this feels different. It feels more than what I had with my maker. More than what I thought possible.

I break our kiss and look down at her. She's so radiant with her golden hair splayed around her face and cascading off the pillows. Her cheeks are flushed and her dark blue eyes are staring into mine. Threading my fingers through her hair, she gasps when I place the tip of my swollen head against the entrance of her wet pussy.

"Jag älskar dig min Sookie. Bara du," I softly kiss her lips and slowly push inside of her.

Her eyes widen and tears form at the corners of her eyes, but she never looks away from me. I push inch by inch until I'm completely buried inside her, and I still so she can adjust to my size. I take several deep breaths to control the urge to start pounding into her tight, hot pussy. She needs sweet and gentle right now… primal fucking will come later.

I lick the tears from her cheeks and take another deep breath. I can feel her heart pounding inside her chest and her nails have embedded themselves into my shoulders. She is so fucking tight. So fucking warm and wet. I don't know how long I'll be able to last with her pussy gripping my cock like her life depends on it.

"Sookie?"

"I love you," she pants. Her tears have stopped and she beings to rock her hips.

I slowly pull out until just the head is inside her and I push back in. Her warm velvety walls embraces me and tighten to keep me buried in her; To never leave her.

"This is best," I moan and kiss her deeply.

I never knew it could be like this.

* * *

**SPOV**

I don't know if Eric realizes he does it, but he whispers the most beautiful things to me. He's so lost in the moment with me; so lost in this intimate feeling and I can tell he's fighting not to lose control.

"Du är min solen, min allt Sookie," he groans, pushing back into me.

The initial pain has turned into something indescribable. Something I didn't know could possibly exist.

With every agonizingly heavenly thrust, he goes deeper and harder. I love the feel of him filling and stretching me. The sound of our skin slapping together is a hypnotic cadence, and how his eyes never leave mine makes me feel like I'm his everything.

He belongs here. _This_ is right. _This_ is how we're supposed to be.

I never knew it could be like this. He makes my body burn and the ache inside my throbbing sex is so intense, it's almost too much yet not enough.

"More," I moan and kiss his lips.

Faster than I can blink, he throws my legs over his shoulders and leans on top of me.

"Eric!" I cry out when he continues driving into me. Going faster and faster with every agonizingly exquisite and blissful stroke. There's a fire building inside of me. It's starting on the bottoms of my feet and slowly spreading through my calves and thighs.

With this new angle he's going deeper and touching a place inside of me that sends shocks throughout my body. Over and over his thrusts add to the fire in me, making me ready to lose my mind!

His fangs scrape against my skin when he kisses down my neck and takes my nipple into his mouth. Eric grinds his pelvis against my clit and I cry out and I finally realize what my yearning for more is. What this need inside of me is.

I need more of him. More than just his flesh. I need his blood on my lips and tongue! I need his blood in my blood!

The walls of my pussy start to contract and pulsate and I want to tell him that I love him, that I need more of him, but the only sounds I'm capable of are guttural groans and cries of pure ecstasy.

"Jag älskar dig, min Sookie," he says between something that sounds like a moan and a growl and he starts slamming into me.

It only takes four more earth shattering pumps before I'm crying out his name and being thrown into the most forceful and intense orgasm of my life. I don't hear him when he roars above me. I don't feel him throb and shoot his seed into me. And I don't feel his fangs sink into my neck. All I know is every cell of my body is singing and screaming his name and shaking with the deep love I have for him.

When the high of my release finally comes to an end, I find that my body is still trembling and pulsating. I've never felt more alive than I do in this moment and it's all because of him. My Eric. My Lover.

* * *

**EPOV**

I look down at her and run my hand across her arm. I need her again but I'll let her catch her breath for a minute or two. My blood is crying out to be in her. To be one with her and I take this moment to not just give in to my primal need. I decide to use my words instead.

"Bond with me Sookie."

"Wh-What?" She lifts her head up and looks at me with shock.

"It doesn't have to be now, but it's something I want you to think about."

"Eric..." She stops moving and her heart starts fluttering again.

"Jag älskar dig min Sookie. Bara du. You've heard me say this to you before?"

She swallows before nodding her head. "I don't know what it means."

I thread my fingers through her soft hair and kiss her lips before resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you my Sookie. Only you."

She gasps and stares at me for a moment. "This isn't another dream is it?"

"No." I brush a few strands of her golden hair off her damp forehead and kiss her. "Tell me you will think about it?" I whisper.

"Have you bonded with anyone before?" she hesitantly asks.

"No."

"Shouldn't we at least form a blood tie to see if bonding is something you really want?" she asks, and I can hear her heart racing.

"No. I know what I want and it's to bond with you." I press my lips against her cheek and kiss her before pulling away to look down at her.

Sookie takes a deep breath and chews on bottom lip. "Eric I… I'm not going to lie to you. It's like something inside me wants to take your blood… like I need it in mine and I don't know why."

"Then don't fight what feels so right," I gently say.

The conflict on her face is apparent and she struggles to find the words to say.

"Sookie, I have been yours since before I knew you; since before I saw your face. Everything I am is yours. Anything you ask and I will do. I love you and nothing will ever change that," I tell her, hoping it will convince her to change her mind.

"I love you more than you will ever know Eric, but I can't. Because I love you, I can't."

"I... don't understand," I whisper, trying my best to ignore the ache in my chest.

"Eric, I don't want to be turned and we both know bonded mates can't exist without the other. You would meet your true death when I die and I can't bare the thought of that." She shakes her head and looks down.

I cup her face and force her to look at me.

"You are my everything. I need you. Whether we bond or not, I _will_ follow you. And when you pass, I'll swim through the Earth, just to be next to your bones and I'll wait till true death takes me and we'll be together once again."

Her bottom lip is trembling and tears are leaking from her blue eyes. "Why do you say such beautiful things to me?" she asks.

"You deserve more than just pretty words. You deserve more than I can possibly give you, but I will give you everything I can. Everything I am."

Just don't say no.

"But I don't want you to die," her voice is strained.

"I don't want you to either, but I promised you that I wouldn't turn you." I wipe her tears away and cup her face. "I didn't promise that I wouldn't follow you."

"You- but what about your maker and child?" she stammers.

"They're strong and will go on when I am gone. If either of them were to meet their true death before me, I would forever mourn their loss and destroy the ones responsible for their demise, but you… if I lose you then I will lose myself. There is no living... no existing without you. The moment you take your last breath is the moment I truly die."

Her bottom lip is still quivering and I kiss it then crawl back on top of her.

"Bond with me, Lover." I wipe her tears away. "Take my blood, Sookie. Take it as I take yours and we will be one."

Her eyes widen and she remains silent for a moment. "I'll think about it but I can't promise you anything."

"That is all I ask of you," I tell her and kiss her lips.

Immediately, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest and I capture her lips with my own. I waste no time sliding my stiff cock back into her and we both moan at our joining.

"Eric, I never knew it could feel this good," she moans and drags her nails across my back.

"We were made for each other. I have waited over a thousand years for you," I groan, relishing in the feel of her smooth, wet walls of her pussy engulfing my dick and holding on so tight.

So fucking tight.

Her teeth graze my neck and something inside of me snaps. Every fiber of my being demands that I claim her and make her my own as she has with me.

I obey.

I hold her close and my pace quickly increases while my thrusts deepen. She's holding onto me so tightly that if I were a human I would have passed out.

"Please. M-more!" she cries out.

I pull most of my length out before slamming back into her over and over again. She tries to meet my thrusts, but I'm moving so hard and fast that she stays buried into the bed.

I snarl and growl against the shell of her ear and I can feel the slick, smooth walls of her pussy grip and ripple around my cock. She's close and so am I, but what she does next pushes me over the golden edge.

Sookie sinks her blunt teeth into my neck and bites but not hard enough to break my skin. My cock immediately swells and releases stream after stream into her warm tight pussy, and I roar up to the heavens then bury my fangs into her sweat covered shoulder. Her sweet blood fills my mouth and I revel in the feel of her violently cumming around my cock.

With every pull I take, she rocks her hips against me and draws out both of our orgasms. It takes everything in me not to take too much of her divine blood. This is Valhalla; heaven; paradise! Whatever the fuck you want to call it. It's perfect. After two more pulls I heal her wounds before rolling off of her and pulling her into my arms.

"More," she mumbles against my chest

I chuckle and kiss her temple. "Then you will have more, but let me hold you for a little while."

"Promise?" she says as one of her eyes peeks open.

"I promise," I tell her and kiss her hair.

We lay silently in each others arms and wonder how many places she'll let me claim her. How many different ways I can make her cum.

"Eric…." she whispers and moves her head.

I look down at her to see her blue eyes looking up at me.

"I'm a telepath."

* * *

**So I used a quote by Jeffery McDaniel and changed it up a bit to fit. The original is:**

**"Even when I'm dead, I'll swim through the Earth, like a mermaid of the soil, just to be next to your bones."**

**Love that quote and it's actually what gave me the idea for this story.**

**And I apologize if the Swedish isn't correct. I blame goggle for that, lol.**

**Translations: **

**Du är min solen, min allt Sookie - You are my sun, my everything, Sookie**

**Jag älskar dig min Sookie. Bara du - I love you my Sookie. Only you.**

**Thoughts? xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all the wonderful and encouraging reviews! You guys are way too good to me:)**

**If any of you ever have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to PM. I'd love to hear from you and answer whatever questions you may have. I don't bite ;)**

**Thank you to my fabulous betas Gyllene and Missy Dee (Check out her new story Faded Away) And thank you to my wonderful pre readers Pincesszofia and Alh1971. **

**Finally**

**Chapter 16**

**SPOV**

"I'm a telepath."

It's the first time I've said it out loud and I don't know why I chose this moment to tell him. Maybe it's because I know sooner or later I'll have to tell him. Maybe it's because he was looking down at me with such love and trust that I don't want to hide it from him anymore.

I hold my breath as I wait for him to say something... Anything! His silence is driving me crazy!

"Eric?"

"That's how you knew they were trying to poison you," he says to himself and glances away as though in deep thought.

I slowly nod my head and watch his every move.

"Why?" he asks, looking back at me with an unreadable expression.

"Dawn thought that by killing me she could make Astrid happy again. That with me out of the way, you and Astrid could finally be together," I whisper. "From what I saw, Astrid has been inconsolable and so distraught that she hasn't feed since the night in the gardens."

"And the other human?" he say through gritted teeth and growls.

"Maudette just wanted to see how the poison would kill me," I reply quietly, trying my best not to break down. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry, is the mantra I repeat over and over again in my head.

"Rosary pea," he grits out. "The seeds when broken down are extremely fatal to humans. It only takes a couple of seeds before a human starts to vomit, convulse, and have respiratory failure. In some cases, the human will bleed from the eyes and nose."

"A couple of seeds?" I gasp, blinking back the tears at the realization that I could have died an excruciating death.

"Yes, perhaps four or five seeds and within forty eight hours final death will have occurred."

"They… she put in a handful of seeds," my voice quivers. "It looked like maybe thirty?" I remember the tiny black seeds in her hand before she ground it into a fine powder.

Eric's chest rumbles in anger and his arms tighten around me. "Than those bloodbags will meet their deaths before sunrise. If not, I will personally see that they do," he hisses.

I remain silent as Eric takes deep breaths against my skin. "You say that these humans took it upon themselves to do this, however, they've could have been glamoured," he finally says.

"They weren't," I quickly tell him.

Eric raises an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

I tap my temple with my index finger. "I can tell when someone has been glamoured. It's like..." I pause trying to figure out the best way to describe it. "Like holes or empty spaces where a memory should be."

Eric nods and studies my face for a moment. I can't tell if he's angry, surprised, disgusted or intrigued and not knowing how he feel is making me crazy.

"I can't read vampire minds," I tell him.

"I know," he replies and runs the tip of his pointer finger over my collar bone.

"H-how?" How could he know that?

"My Sookie, if you were able to read my mind you would have known the first night we met that I would have never harmed you." His finger moves from my necklace to my lips. "You would have know just how much you affect me and a blush would permanently stain your cheeks from all the thoughts I have of you."

"Oh," I reply softly.

"Why is it I can't sneak up behind you?" he asks, sitting up and pulling me into his lap. I adjust my position and straddled his thighs.

"I can't hear vampires thoughts, but I can tell where you are. It's like there's a empty space... or a void where you guys are," I explain the best I can. I've never had to do this before and trying to explain something I just know and feel is quite difficult.

Eric nods his head and runs his right hand through my hair. "Is this why you can't be glamoured?" he asks.

"I didn't even think of that," I gasp. How could that not even occur to me?

"How long have you been a telepath?" he inquiries.

"All my life," I confess.

"Does anyone else know? Perhaps your brother or cousin?"

"No," I shake my head. "No one knows. This is actually the first time I've said it out loud," I nervously laugh.

"Good, good," he says and cups my face. "This stays between us. No one else needs to know."

I nod my head and wet my lips. "You're not, I don't know… weirded out by me or angry with me?"

"No. I'm honored that I'm the first and only one you've shared this with," he sighs and lightly rubs the tip of his nose against mine. "I am disappointed and hurt that you withheld this from me. Did we not agree that there would be no more secrets between us?"

I hang my head in shame and fight for my tears not to fall. I would have preferred him to be angry with me, to yell at me. To know that I hurt him; that I disappointed him… I feel empty inside, as if I ripped out my own heart and stomped on it... I did this. I did this to him.

"I know and I'm so sorry," I quietly say. "I agreed that there wouldn't be anymore secrets between us and I withheld this from you. There's no excuse and you have no idea how sorry I am that it had to come to this for me to tell you."

He lifts my chin up. "But why did you wait so long?" he asks.

"I … I wasn't ready to tell you," I whisper and sniffle. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you. It was that I wasn't ready to give you everything. You have my heart, my body, my soul," I truthfully tell him. "And now you have my deepest, most guarded secret. _Everything _I am… it's yours."

His shoulder sag and he takes a deep breath and sighs.

"And I am yours," Eric kisses me deeply and I wrap my arms around him, but it doesn't go further than that. The kiss is comforting and let's me know that he understands. That even though I hurt and disappointed him... he still loves me.

"The sun will be up shortly," he says.

"You're going to end Astrid and Liam, aren't you?" I ask, feeling the knots build up in my stomach.

"Yes," he growls.

"But they didn't have anything to do with what happened today."

"They are going to pay for the sins of their pets," he responds with conviction.

"Will you get in trouble for ending them? No one but the three guards knows what happened and they're too scared to say anything."

"Astrid and Liam deserve to meet their end," he says with an eerie calmness. "It is my right to seek retribution from the humans master's and if anything, my actions will be seen as embracing my vampiric nature."

"You're vampiric nature?" I repeat.

"Yes," Eric replies with a nod. "For over a millenia, Ocella has wanted me to embrace my darker nature. He wants be to a malicious, possessive and heartless..."

"To be just like him," I whisper, brushing my fingertips along his cheek.

"Yes." He replies

"But you're nothing like him."

"I'm not but that doesn't mean I won't seek retribution," he tells me. "It just so happens that ending Astrid and Liam will work in my favor."

I nod in understanding. Knowing that more are going to die because of me does bothers me but I understand. It's times like this that remind me why I don't want to become a vampire. I couldn't live in a vicious world like this for an eternity… but I could I do it with Eric at my side? I shake the thought from my head and focus on the present

"Is there no other way?" I ask, knowing it's a useless question. I can see the determination etched into his face. Nothing short of a miracle can save Astrid or Liam.

"No and once I'm finished with them I'm visiting the wolf who dared to touched you."

"Eric," I gasp.

"He touched you, gagged and restrained you then put you in a torture chamber," Eric growls. "He deserves to be severely punished."

"Eric, please don't. Alcide saved my life," I tell him. " You can't punish him for that."

"What he did was unnecessary."

"What he did was follow the rules, and If I hadn't run into him who knows what would have happened. Dawn and Maudette could have killed me if it weren't for him. Please," I beg him. "Don't hurt him."

Eric remains silent for a moment then grunts. "Was he the only to touch you?"

"Yes, Tray and Quinn didn't even come near me," I assure him.

"The tiger was there?" he hisses.

"Yes, he was there when I ran into Alcide." I tell him. "Once I told them that the girls were trying to kill me, Maudette ran off and Quinn went after her saying that he would grab her than he was walking away from the situation. He advised Alcide and Tray to just follow standard protocol and that's it."

Eric smirks and a low rumble vibrates his chest.

"I'm glad to see the kitty learned his lesson," he pauses. "Fine, I won't seek retribution from the guards."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Eric." I kiss his chin and look up at him. "You'll come back?"

"I will always come back to you," he whispers and brushes his lips against mine.

* * *

**EPOV**

I've never met a telepath before. Godric told me about one he met in Japan when he was traveling with his maker. The telepath was driven insane from all the voices filtering through her mind and eventually she killed herself. It's remarkable that Sookie is as sound of mind as she is.

Though it still leaves the question of what she is. Telepaths are an anomaly among all living beings but it may explain why her blood taste so sweet and rich. The sun will be up in about ten minutes and I walk over to Liam's quarters on the sixth floor. Even if he had nothing to do with the attempt on my Sookie's life, he's still going to meet his end tonight.

I expect that I'll have to wait till he comes out of his room since all the bedrooms are warded so that only the vampire resident and those he's brings can enter. Needless to say I am pleased to see Liam on the floor of the living room, still dead for the day. Next to him is the bloody naked corpse of one of the palace donors. She's been drained.

I remove my sword from its' sheath and grasp it in my left hand. With my left foot on his shoulder, I take my right hand I tear his arm off.

"AHH!" Liam yells as he's violently brought out of his day rest.

"Good morning sunshine," I coo.

"What the fuck are you doing Northman?!" he yells, trying to get up off the ground but I just hold him down with my foot. I quickly tear off his other arm and toss it over my shoulder.

With my fangs fully extended and his blood covering my arms, legs and chest, I let out a vicious roar.

"Your pet attempted to end mine. I'm here for retribution."

His brown eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"I don't know nothing about that!" he yells.

"Well," I shrug. "Now you know." In one swift motion I slice his bald head from his neck and watch a his body quickly decompose into a pile of bloody sludge. I grab the scraps of what was once clothing and wipe the tip of my sword clean of Liam's blood before sliding it back into its leather sheath.

One down. One to go.

The sun is minutes away from setting and I know that Astrid will have been up for a little while now. I decide to not wait for the elevator and I speed down the stairwell to the fifth floor and straight to Astrid's door.

There are droplets of human blood on the ground leading to her front door and I'm pleased to see the door is open.

"Drink!" I hear Astrid whisper frantically. "Why don't you drink?!"

I toe open the door and lean against the door frame. Astrid whips her head up and her eyes widen. She's on the floor holding Dawn's dead body while trying to feed her blood from her wrists.

"We'll that's not going to do you any good," I say as I look down at her deceased pet. Dawn's face is streaked with blood from her eyes and nose and her lips and mouth are coated with Astrid's blood.

"You did this," Astrid chokes out. "You killed my future child!"

"I did no such thing," I tell her as I step in and leave the door open behind me. This won't take too long. In a blur, I grab Astrid by her throat and slam her against the wall. "Your pet attempted to end my Sookie during the day," I hiss.

"No! She wouldn't! I commanded her to stay away from you and your pet." Fresh blood tears run down her already blood stained face.

"And just like her master, your pet didn't listen very well," I snarl, baring my fangs at her. "Your pet tried to poison my Sookie and in a fortunate turn of events, she decided it would be best to drink the poison herself." I let go of her neck and she leans against the wall. "It's time for you to pay for the sins of your pet."

"Min kara, I had no idea what she was doing," Astrid shakes her head. "Had I known, I would have stopped her I swear it! I left you alone because that is what you wanted from me. I did what you asked!" she cries.

"And yet here we are," I wave my hand then unsheath my sword.

"Please don't do this," she pleads. "All I ever wanted was to be yours."

"Sookie is mine as I am hers," I tell her, lifting my sword.

Her eyes dart over to the open door and I can see desperation on her face.

"Run and you know I'll catch you," I snarl.

Astrid takes a deep breath and leans her head back against the wall. "She doesn't deserve you."

"No Astrid. I don't deserve her."

I lift my sword and quickly cut clean across her pale neck and in a matter of seconds, her body is a pile of blood and sludge on the ground. The satisfaction I feel for ending her and Liam is immense but not enough to bring me to bloodlust.

"Eric?" a soft voice comes from the door.

I turn around to find Isabel looking at the remains of Astrid and her pet. I rip a tapestry off the wall and clean the blade of my sword.

"Isabel," I nod.

"Eric, my friend, what happened?" she asks.

"Astrid has gone to see her maker," I say, dropping the tapestry on the floor and resheathing my sword. "Her pet was dead when I arrived."

"Yes, I found her blood in the hallways and I followed it here," she says. "I will arrange for clean up."

"They will also need to go to Liam Tuckers quarters as well."

"Eric?" Isabel say cautiously.

"They fucked with what is mine, old friend." My fangs recede back into my gums and I start walking towards her. "And they paid the price."

Isabel smiles and steps back into the hallway. "I told your pet that she had nothing to worry about with you."

"Indeed." I step out into the hallway with her. "How is your Dante?"

"He is exceptional and will make an superb child, but he is no Hugo," she quietly replies.

I place my hand that isn't bloody, on her shoulder and she looks up at me. "You will be an excellent maker to your Dante. Hugo would be proud." I tell her.

She smiles and sighs, "I hope so. One day I hope so."

I squeeze her shoulder before letting go and we say our goodbyes. Though I have plenty of time to go feed Godric, my instincts tell me to go to my Sookie and that's what I plan on doing.

It's been less than thirty minutes since I've been gone and the smell of our sex still hangs heavy in the air when I enter my quarters. I place my sword on the table and toss my jacket onto the couch. I walk towards her bedroom and kick off my boots and unbuckle my belt, letting my pants slide down my legs. I kick those off and open her bedroom door to find Sookie laying on her stomach and her head turn to the side. The sound of her breathing tells me that she's asleep and as I walk over to join her, I look down at my blood covered arm and speed over to her shower to rinse off. The water is scalding hot and I soap up and scrub every inch of my skin within seconds. A minute later I'm walking over to her bed; clean, naked and horny as fuck.

I did promise her more, I grin.

Quietly and gently, I pull the pink blanket off and find her still naked.

Perfect.

I kneel onto the foot of the bed and begin placing feather light kisses up her leg starting at her feet. When I start kissing the back of her knees, she begins to stir.

"Eric?" Sookie says softly.

I straddle the back of her thighs and place my hands on the bed on either side of her head and lower my body onto hers.

"I need you, my Sookie," I purr into her ear. She gasps and her heart flutters when she feels my erection pressed against her ass.

"Eric," she moans.

I kiss, lick and nip her neck and shoulder. "Do you want more?" I ask, snaking a hand between her thighs and sliding my fingers through her folds.

"You promised," she turns her head to the side to face me then smiles.

"I always keep my promises," I purr and kiss the corner of her mouth. I slide two fingers into her wet and ready sex and smile when she moans my name.

With one hand fucking her sweetly, I take my other hand and place it on the top of her ass so she can't move. All she can do is grip the sheets and feel the pleasure that only I can bring her. I stroke her faster and harder and how she clutches onto my fingers makes me almost unbearably hard. Beads of sweat begin to form on her beautiful skin and I can't hold back any more. I need to be inside her.

She whimpers and fights against my hold when I remove my fingers but gasps and stills when she feels the tip of my swollen head resting at the entrance of her heavenly sex. With one swift, hard motion I thrust my dick into her and it takes all my will not to just fuck her unconscious. Instead, I grab both of her wrists and pin them above her. I slowly pull out then quickly drive back into her, enjoying the feel of her sex gripping my cock.

"Do you like me between your legs my sweet little Sookie?" I grunt against the shell of her ear, flexing my hips against her causing her to gasp and cry out.. "Do you love how my cock stretches and fills you?"

"Yes," she moans and bucks her ass up every time I drive into her. "M-more," she pants.

My fangs snap down and I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her up so she's on her hands and knees. With both of my hands on her hips I slowly slide her off my cock and slam her back onto me.

"Eric!" she cries out, throwing her head back and fisting the sheets beneath her.

So fucking exquisite.

I continue pounding into her until her arms give out and she falls onto the bed. In one rapid motion I flip her around to face me and take both of her legs and point them straight up in front of me. I look down and watch my cock slide in and out of her. Her pussy tightens around me every time I drive into her and she whimpers every time I pull out.

"Fuck, Sookie," I groan. "I love the way you hold onto me..."

She arches her back and pushes her beautiful breasts up. I spread her legs then lean over and enclose my lips around her hard pink nipple. Even her sweat smells and taste delicious.

"Eric, I- oh god!" she cries out and wraps her legs around me. "I need more of you."

I flick her nipple one last time and move over to her other glorious breast. I groan when I feel her pussy twitching and gripping my cock tighter with every lunge into her. I kiss my way up her breast and to her lips, fucking her harder and faster.

The bed shakes and the frame slams into the wall with every thrust and her warm hands grip my shoulders as her legs tighten around me. I hold the back of her head with both my hands and look down at her.

"Sookie," I grunt. "Look at me."

Her eyes flutter open and her dark blue eyes are dilated and glazed over with lust and something animalistic and primal.

"Tell me you love me." I growl, never losing my rhythm as I keep slamming into her, loving her mewls and cries and the sound of our skin slapping against each other.

"I-I love you, Eric," she says between her moans. "Only you."

I crush my lips onto her and she screams into my mouth and digs her nails deeper into my shoulder as she cums hard on my cock. I slow the pace of my thrusts to help ride out her climax.

"Eric, I need you," she rocks her hips. "More of you inside me! Please! I… I oh god, please!" she cries frantically and claws at me.

At vampire speed, I pick her up and pin her against the wall. She wraps her arms around me and I thrust hard into her and go as deep as I can without hurting her. With my eyes closed, I revel in the feel of her pussy holding onto my cock when suddenly I feel it. Sookie's teeth sink into my skin, but unlike last time, she puncture my skin and drinks in my blood.

I throw my head back and with one hand I hold her head against my neck and I cum so fucking hard, my legs almost buckle. Sookie keeps drinking my blood until my wound closes and I fist her hair and shove my tongue into her mouth, tasting my blood coating her tongue.

I feel her love for me and the immense about of trust she has in me. It's like there's a light in my chest, humming with her life. I've never felt anything like this before.

"I love you, Sookie," I tell her and rest my forehead against hers.

She takes and deep breath and sighs with a smile. "I love you too."

I pull out of her and can't help but smile when she whimpers at the loss. At human speed I walk us over to her bed and lay us down. I hold her in my arms and wrap her pink blanket around us.

I wasn't on planning on forming a blood tie with her but now that I have, she needs to know about the danger she's in. I curse myself for not warning her about it earlier.

"Sookie, my blood is in you now."

"I know." She lifts her face and looks at me. "I know you didn't want to form a blood tie with me but I… I couldn't stop it. It was like every cell of my body demanded that I take your blood. I'm sorry," she whispers.

She feels what I feel everytime we're joined. The unexplainable need to be one with one another. The intense and almost overwhelming desire share blood. However, I have enough discipline to hold back and not bond with her until she's ready. Just barely though.

"Sookie," I cup her face and press my lips against her sweet, sweaty forehead. "I love being able to feel you. I love that my blood is running through yours but there is a reason why I didn't want to form a blood tie with you and it's my fault for not explaining it to you."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

I sigh and hold her tighter to me. "I need to tell you a story."

"A story?" she chuckles and snuggles deeper into my embrace.

"Indeed." I pause. I have to tell her who I am in order for her to understand the situation she's in. Will she hate me once she knows that I'm the reason why humans have become enslaved. Will she despise me once she realizes it's my fault all her family has been taken from her.

Will she still love me?

"About two hundred years ago, there was a war between the king and the humans in this country."

"The War of Eleftheria," she comments.

I look down at the in shock. I thought humans had forgotten about the war.

"You know of the war? How?"

"Rasul used to tell me stories about it all the time when I was a little girl. It kinda became a fascination I guess," she says with a shrug.

"Tell me what you know."

She looks up at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Please," I add.

"Well, the War of Eleftheria was started by the king about two hundred years ago when he declared that all humans didn't have the right to be free. That our only purpose is to feed and service vampires. I know that many from the supernatural community joined the human cause, and that the leader of the human faction was Ocella's vampire brother, Godric."

She knows. All this time she knew the story, but does she know who I am?

"Godric," she continues, "is the complete opposite of his brother. He believed that all life should be respected and that humans have the right to be free. That we have worth. Although Godric was the leader, it was his child that held the fate of war in his hands. Godric's child went by many names like Angel of Death, Death's Hand, Dragon of the North, Berserker, Tyr, The Norse Man, but he is most popularly know as The Viking. He's known to be able to obliterate vampires thousands of years older than him and destroy armies as if they were nothing. Many believe his strength, speed and battlefield prowess were gifts from his Gods and some believed he is a God.

"Now, I don't know the details but Rasul told me that Ocella was on the verge of defeat until someone close to Godric betrayed him. In the end, The Viking had to choose between the life of his maker and the future of humans. He chose his maker."

I stare at her is awe and utter shock. She knows the general story but not the why's and who's.

"And what do you think of the Viking?" I ask, bracing myself.

"Honestly…" she bites the bottom of her lip and sighs. "I can't blame him for choosing his maker over the freedom of humans. I think I would have made the same choice if it was someone I love." Her eyes widen and she smiles. "Do you know him?" she asks excitedly.

"Does it matter?" I ask instead of answering her question.

She nods her head and her smile widens. "I'd like to meet him."

"You… you want to meet him? The vampire responsible for enslaving humans?" I ask incredulously.

She shakes her head. "He didn't have to fight for us, you know, but he did and it almost cost him the life of his beloved maker. I have no doubt that one day he'll overthrow the king and set us free. But until that day comes, I'd like to meet him."

Surely if my heart were still beating it would have stopped. How could she not be disappointed in me? How could she not hate me for my failures? Instead she feels hope and admiration. How can this be?

"What does any of that have to do with our blood tie?" she asks. bringing my out of my thoughts.

I pull the blanket off and sit us up.

"You trust me?" I ask, cupping the nape of her neck.

"Of course I do, but what's going on?" her voice is full of concern.

"Sookie, it seems I need to heed my own words." I whisper. I had spoken to her about having no secrets between us and here I am holding the biggest secret of them all. "Are you willing to take a small trip with me?"

"What? Now?" she asks.

"Yes."

"I guess, um, okay," she laughs and removes herself from my arms. "Can I take a shower first?"

"Of course." I kiss her forehead and get out of bed. "Dress comfortably. We may not be coming back tonight," I tell her.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Should I be worried?" I can feel her anxiety and concern pulsing through her.

"Not with what I want to show you, now go shower. I'll get some food for you and then we'll leave."

She looks at me for a moment before nodding and getting off the bed. Within seconds, I grab all my discarded clothing and and throw them in the hamper before putting clean clothes on. I keep a close eye on her feelings as I make my way over to the human facilities. When I enter what appears to be the dining hall, I follow the scent of food over to the wall in the back.

Feeding a human was something I've never concerned myself with since I've never owned a pet, so I have no idea what to get her. I pick up five pre packaged soft squares with meat in them, and two pre package bowls with plants and vegetables from the garden and stick everything into a plastic bag.

"Got enough food, Sir?" A were guard says to me as she passes by with an empty tray in hand.

Glancing into the plastic bag I wonder if I didn't get enough.

Just to be sure I grab another bowl and soft square and shove them into the bag.

Sookie is still in the shower when I make it back and any other time I would love to join her but the anxiety building up in me prevents me from doing so. How will she react to finding out that I am the Viking?

* * *

The entire flight to Godric's cave is made in silence but through the blood tie I feel Sookie's curiosity and anxiousness. We land in front of the cave and when I start walking us over to the entrance Sookie finally speaks up.

"Eric," she says hesitantly. "Why are we going into a cave?"

"There is someone I want you to meet and he's in there," I say and nod over to the pitch black entrance.

Her eyes widen and she looks up at me. "Is it the Viking?"

"No. I… no."

"Oh," she whispers and I can feel her disappointment.

"We are here to meet my maker."

"Your maker?" she gasps and her disappointment shift into nervousness and excitement.

I nod my head and sit down on a small boulder just outside the cave. I re-position Sookie so she's sitting on my lap, facing me with her legs straddling mine.

"Remember my Sookie, he is very... unwell," I tell her while monitoring her emotions very carefully.

"Because of the king, right?" she asks

"Yes, but Sookie, there some things you should know before you meet him."

"O-okay," she replies nervously.

"My maker cannot physically leave this cave and only those that have his blood can enter it."

"So since I've had yours..."

"Yes, because my blood runs through yours, you can enter," I tell her while rubbing my knuckles against her rosy cheek. "What you see may disturb you," I tell her gently. "Deep within this cave my maker lays chained in silver that cannot be removed from him."

Sookie gasps as tears form in her eyes. She's shocked, horrified and confused but says nothing.

"And since he has not fed in two centuries -"

"I thought you feed him every night? Isn't that why you leave?" She asks.

"Yes, I do feed my maker as often as I can, but since no others have his blood, I give him mine to sustain him."

"I don't... I don't understand. Why can't he leave the cave? Why can't the chains be removed? Why can only those with his blood enter? Why haven't you given a donor your blood so you can feed him" she shoots out. "And why would the King do this?"

"It's because I failed my maker." I tell her, feeling two hundred years worth of guilt, shame and anger weigh heavily on me. "I failed to protect him and because of me he's in this situation. We are in this situation."

Sookie frowns and shakes her head. "Eric, I may not know everything that happened, but I do know that it's because of you that your maker is alive," she says confidently. "And until that day comes that you give up, you haven't failed."

I sigh and kiss her temple then stand us up.

She nods then hesitates. "I can... I can feed him if you like?"

I know that I shouldn't be shocked that she offered but I am. "Sookie, as much as my maker needs human blood, I didn't bring you here for that."

"I know," she cups my face and lightly kisses me. "But I want to help him," she simply replies and I feel the honesty in her words.

"Sookie..." I pause trying to find the right words to say. "How can you have so much love inside of you?" I ask instead.

She simply smiles and wraps her legs and arms around me. "I love you, Eric and those that you love, I love too."

I hold her close and kiss her deeply. Once she knows the truth, will she still love me? Will this be our last kiss?

After a few moments of being lost in her kiss, I stand us up and keep her flushed against me as I start walking into the dark cave. I easily navigate through the twists and turns of the deep cave at human pace and it takes almost twenty minutes to make it to the entrance of Godric's chamber.

Sookie takes a deep breath when we enter the dimly lit opening and I set her down on her feet then unwrap the blanket from around her. It takes her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light but when they do, her eyes widen and her body stiffens. I keep my eyes focused on Sookie and I watch her every move as she slowly approaches Godric and sits down next to him. She's sad, angry and nervous, but most of all I can feel her determination.

"Hello Sookie," I hear Godric say, but my focus is still on her.

"How do you know my name?" she asks.

"Eric has told me many things about you," he hums. "I am surprised to meet you so soon but am pleased nonetheless."

"You knew I'd come?"

"Eventually," Godric says with a smile in his voice.

Sookie glances up at me and I see her blue eyes rimmed with unshed tears. She's hurting for my maker and when she extends her wrist out to me, I kneel down next to her and take her hand in mine. I bring her wrist up to my lips and kiss her softly before sliding and swirling my tongue across her skin and gently sinking my fangs in. Once I let go of her hand, she brings it to Godrics lips and his eyes slightly widen at the sight of fresh blood.

"You've come to feed me?" he asks.

"No, I've come to meet you, but I'd like to feed you if that's okay," Sookie shyly replies.

I know that Godric can feel my surprise and approval so he doesn't hesitate to thank her and weakly wrap his dry lips around her bleeding wrist. He lets out a deep moan and through our bond I can feel his immense satisfaction, gratitude and... surprise? Perhaps he's shocked by the sweetness of her blood?

After few minutes he licks her wounds closed and smiles. "Thank you little one, that was quite a treat."

"Oh, um, you're welcome," she says with a nervous smile. "I just hope it helps."

"More than you can imagine," he replies and the feeling of newfound hope and joy pulse through our connection, causing me to tear my gaze from Sookie. I'm disappointed to see that he looks the same and I'm confused why he feels so… hopeful.

I look down at Sookie who is still looking at Godric and I realize I have to tell her. I can't hide it anymore.

I love you. No matter what happens… I will always love you.

With a deep breath, I ready myself for the worst.

"Sookie, I'd like you to meet my maker… Godric."

* * *

**Don't hate me! Leave a review instead ;D xo **

**Okay, I do have some bad news, I'm in the process of moving so I most likely won't be able to write or post next Monday but I will post as soon as I'm settled into my new place and back in the groove of writing. Pinky promise!**


End file.
